Untitled for Now part 2
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: Sequel! Rating may change.Summary is in the first story .Finishes off where untitled for now left off. Still a Kag/Kur pairing. You have to read first inorder to understand what's going on!
1. Chapter 1

Last time:The enemies started to make there move attacking different Bijuu. Madara went into diquise as a clumsy new member of Akatsuki known as Tobi. He and his partner Dediera was sent to the south while Hidana nd his partner were sentto the west. Orochimaru annouced that he disbaned from Akastuki a long time ago and he alomg with Naraku and follower's left. Itachi went to meet Hiei and discuss a plan while the shark-guy kisame was waqtitng for Itachi to return. In the fox districyt Kurama and Hiei are planing somwthing but, nobody knows what exactly a storm is coming but, What will happen? Kakashi found out what Tsukiko and Sasuke were and Naruto told them about the nine-tails and inreturn they welcome him along with telling him their kitsune demons. Gin a child who was saved by Tsukiko and Sasuke quickly took a liking to them and became their adoptive son. Zabuza and Haku join the team after they were saved by them and Sakura finds out about Sasuke and Tsukikoand she comes up with a descision. Sasuke not liking what the pinkette had done gave her a warning present before she, team seven, and the allies return home.

* * *

><p>They were still traveling on their way back to Konoha when Naruto noticed Sakura was moving slow. He went to her side and tryied to help but, she just moved him out the way and kepytgoing. Kakshi and Zabuza were in the front just talking while Haku was talking to Gin telling him about the herbs in his hands. Sasuke and Tsukiko were walking in the back using their mind link, ~ Sasuke I have the bad feeling again .The one I felt before we left the fox district~<p>

~ I'm sure it's nothing , love relax~ he said reasuring his mate , Tsukiko didn't buy it. ~If you say so~ before cutting of the link. They finally reached the district and Konoha. Sakura ran home, Naruto went to Ichiraku's, Kakashi and the two- missing nin went to the Hokage's while Sasuke and Tsukiko along with Gin went to the fox district .

"Ay , good of you to be back nad who is this?"stated Kurama walking up to the pair. No Tsukiko spoke, "Dad we'll tell as soon as everyone is present"she said flatly. Then Sasuke said,"I'll be right back going to get my mom once she's here we can tell them"he said before vanishing in a swirl of black rose petals. "Umm. he controls the black rose"said Kurama who was watching the two. "Ay, my lil girl is home"exclaimed a happy Kagome before crushing Tsukiko in a big hug. "Mom can't breathe.."started Tsukiko. Oh sorry dear"and Kagome let go. "Where is uncle Hiei , Seshomaru, Shippo, and Rin ? Me and Sasuke want to tell you all the news "Tsukiko said happily. Sasuke returned with his mother Mikoto just when Kagome was about to answer." There own there way but, will not stay long for you will be sent away somehwere safe just like the district was"stated her father Kurama. "Wait so something did happen while we were gone" said Tsukiko wide eyed. Kurama shook his head, No nothing happened but, something will happen soon. I assume you got our letters by the clone and the summoning you sent "and Tsukiko nodded. Kurama continued, "The chunin exams will start in a few weeks you and Sasuke along with me and or Hiei will go to demon world and train" he finished waiting on the information to sink in. "So that's were we will go . Das can Naruto Uzumaki come as well ? He knows that he has the fox- seal in himand about us being demons"stated Tsukiko. Kurama looked at the others and agreed, "Now Tsukiko whoose the kid?"asked Hiei who was smirking because he already knew the answer. "Mom ,father, mother, uncles"said Sasuke adressing his family. Mikoto looked at her son, Kurama, Hiei, Sesshomaru, Kagome and along with Shippo and Rin looked at them both. Sasuke sighed, "This is Gin Hibari Uchiha we found him nearly dead and saved his life . Shortly after we were going to sent him back to his home until we found out what happened and not long in our presence he became close to us" Tsukiko added, "Knowing that we were demons he still soth us out and explained that he saw us as his surrogated parents and we didn't decline his wishes"and ended it there. "so you took him in as an adoptive son"stated Kurama and the two nodded. Mikoto was happy and ran to the boy squeezing him in a tight hug, "Welcome to the family . Oh I'm a grandma "she exclaimed happily forgetting the others in the room. Sesshomaru and the others were happy with it as well. "Any other news?"asked Mikoto who was now getting out of her happy mode. Tsukiko nodded,"Yes, we will have two people staying in an empty Uchiha home sense they pledged their loyalty to us and then her voice now with no emotion, "Haruno Sakura intentions are clear she wishes to get rid of me and take my mate all while turning the village agaisnt us and Naruto-kun"and the others were not happy. "Then the fool does not know were she's stepping into"said Sesshomaru. Hiei spoke,"Enough we have other matters to attend"he said gaining eveyone's attention. "Itachi Uchiha will come to the leaf village soon and this is an oppotunity to find out the truth Sasuke however, if you wish to avoid everyone then come with me this friday no questions ask" said Hiei and Sasuke nodded ,"I'll be there"and he and everyone went to the kitchen to eat.

**Naruto**

Naruto was eating Ichiraku's with Iruka telling him of the mission and how it whent from a c -rank to an A-rank one. Iruka was proud and payed for an extra bowl of ramen for his accomplishment. Naruto then left the small shop and headed to the Hokage's office before heading home for the night. "Oy, old man!"he called excitingly. Not waiting for an answer he busted opened the door ignoring or just not seeing Kakashi,Zabuza, and Haku in the room. "Guess what old man"

"yes, Naruto what can I do for you?" answered the third. Naruto told him everything and when he was done he finally noticed the others. "Haku did you guys get accepted?"he aske eargerly. "Yes, Naruto y=they are know Konoha nin "answered the third and Naruto beamed. "Alright then see you guys tomorrow"before leaving the office and heading hto his small apartment. When Naruto arrived he was in shocked for his apartment was in crumbles . He decided to go to Sasuke's house before insread of headin back to the Hokage's reaqlizing he didn't know where the raven live. He retuened with no iterruptions,a nd knocked on the door. When he opened it the raven and Tsukiko as well as Gin were in the room. "Naruto I'm sorry for what happened "stated Tsukiko and the third loooked apologetic saying he just found out. "Where will he stay?"asked Haku. "Dope you can stay in an Uchiha house right next to these two"said Sasuke pointing to the recruited missing nins. Naruto looked shocked and was speechless. Sasuke sighed, "You are now family dope don't tell what you said not to long ago your taking back"said Sasuke hauntly. "no way I don't go back on my word ! and thanks guys"said the blonde smiling a true smile and not his fox grin. "Well then evrythings settled we will do something about Sakura though we can't have ger telling about you three and we can't lose you nor the new alllies we just recieved"said the Hokage as he watch everyone leave his office.

**Sakura**

Sakura was not happy her parents weren't home. Ino didn't believe that Sasuke was a demon and said she was over the raven. Then said she needed to move on if Sasuke didn't love her and evven if she didn't met Tsukiko yet she still think that their lucky and is happy that Sasuke found someone . Sakura angry went to her room not caring for what she was to do the next day.' Soon everyone will know' before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Yuyu Gang**

**Yusuke , Kuwabara, Toya,Jin,and Fugaku Uchiha were now heading to the spirit world. Why you ask it was time for his judgement and his egg was to hatch today. "I wonder what it will look like?"aked Kurawabara but, recieved no answer. "We'll find out soon come on boys Koenma-sama wishes to see you"said the ferry Botan and Yusuke and gang headed in the toddler's officce room. "Well it's finally time. Uchiha-san place your egg on my desk"and Fuguka did just that . Silence as they waited. Soon the egg stated to crack and everyone took a tentive step forward. A chirping sound was heard out of the egg hatch a small red - phoenix. "Well congraduations Uchiha-san you can return to your home and the phoenix will go with. Yusuke , the toddler said adressing the lord, "You and the others can go to the Fox District to see the others however, only for a day after that you return. You are dismissed"said Koenma. Botan pulled up a portal and they left.**

**Enemies**

Akatsuki was keeping a low profile from Konoha's and some other villages having some spies placed in the villages forsafe kepping. Orochimaru and Kabuto went ot a hde out and kept low. Naraku , Inuyasha, Kikyo Kein their son, and some others went to a nearby town that wasn't to far from the snake's Orochimaru. Kein was still trying to think of a plan to escape his fate and found he had a grande oppotunity when Naraku gave him the job to go to the fox district within a few days. Madara was being Madara a decieving, malipulating maniac who kept up his disquise perfectly while still keeeping up with everything.

The week passed by fast and it was now time. Hiei and Sasuke went to meet Itachi in a secluded area far away from Konoha while Itachi's clone and his partner Kisame went to Konoha. "It's good to see you little brother"said Itachi walking out of his hiding spot. Sasuke recovered, "Before we fight I want to know brother was everything you did was to protect me or was it all a lie?" he questioned his older brother. Itachi closed his eyes before ansering, "Yes , I did everything to protect you none of it was a lie and it went as planned" Sasuke didn't move or act like he did when he would see Itachi instead he said, " That's good now do I have to drag you home or will you come back quietly?" Itachi said," I want to test you first then I'll come "and they got into a fighting uchiha stance. Attacking eachother before they activated their Sharigans. The battle is just like in the series (sorry but, you guys should have already seen shippuden and are still watching). Itachi fell to the ground and would have hit it hard if Sasuke and Hiei didn't catch him. "Will he be ok?"asked Sasuke who was sporting a good number of bruises himself and in his demonnoid form as well. Hiei, "Yes we will bring him back. That's why I told Sesshomaru to come after us"and they left the battle scene. Sesshomaru took out his sword and sheathed back as soon as Itachi's hand twicth.

In konoha Itachi's clone was in a confortation with Kakashi, Might Guy and some other jonins. "Can we just kill them?"asked the shark-man Kisame. "No I'm afraid not "before th clone turned on his partner and Kakashi joined the fight. "It's good to have you back"while the others just watch speechless before Might Guy joined in saying something about rivals. Kisame changed into a real sharkand summoned a black hole incasing himself , Itachi's clone ,Kakashi and Might Guy in it. "You'll die before you can kill me"he said smirking and charged at them. The battle ended and Kisame was now back to his self he charged once more before he got hit with a superfied chidori, Might Guys attack, Itachi's Amaterasu, some of the other jonins attacks dropping to the ground with a thump. They picked him up and the clone dissappeared.

Mikoto was cleaning when she felt a familiar chakra. Dropping everything she ran to to were it was coming from. Opening the door she stopped in front of her was her husband Fugaku Uchiha."Dear your alive"was all she could say before she ran towards him embracing him in a tight loving hug.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? I don't even know and I'm weiting it but, it's fun. What will Sasuk's and Itachi's reaction be ? will Fugaku accept Tsukiko? Will the chunin exams finally take place? If you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on <strong>UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!<strong>

**Guys congrats. on finding the sequel! I thank you . ****Review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out Scarlet Sky!**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time: Mikoto was cleaning when she felt a familiar chakra. Dropping everything she ran to to were it was coming from. Opening the door she stopped in front of her was her husband Fugaku Uchiha."Dear your alive"was all she could say before she ran towards him embracing him in a tight loving hug.

* * *

><p>Mikoto let go off her husband and looked at him smiling lovingly . "Welcome home there's so much that you missed"she said gesturing for him to follow. "Where is our son's?"was his first question. No answer instead mikoto ignored him and preceded to tell him everything she knew so far. "Your going t o be trilled dear, we have a grandson and a daughter-in-law"she said happily. Fugaku raised an eyebrow questioningly,"Oh sorry dear you remember Tsukiko ,right?"asked the earger Uchiha-san. Fugaku nodded. "Well she and Sasuke are on the same team and their mates . They went on a c-rank mission that really was an A-rank mission and when they rescued this little boy they took him in and now we have adoptive grandson" and then she went on to exclaim,"Your going to love him he's adorable . Oh asnd almost forgot we'll be having neighbors that are friend s of Sasuke and Tsukiko stayin g in one of the empty homes" she said still with a smile on her face. Then told her husband happily of how everythings been. While they were talking three figures appeared.<p>

Standing their wide-eyed in the door way were a bruised Sasuke , a now concious Itachi and the fire-apparition Hiei who quickly regained his composer. "I see _ny'lord_ has come and brought you back"he said before mumbling,"you foxes will be happy to see them". Fugaku and the others looked at Hiei ,Lord?"fugaku questioned. "Ah, the spirit detective and the others that came with you . I and Kurama help the detective out. Details are not needed" and he went to lean on the wall. Sasuke who was still staring at his father finally spoke,"Father is that- Itachi looked completely freaked,"I ... I ..I "no more words came out.

"I now know what I was doing was wrong and I thank you my eldest son for if you didn't then I would have never met them and have a second chance a life"hFugaku said with a small really small smile on his lips, "And know I get a second chance in yours and Sasuke's lives" he finished looking at his youngest son. "How have you been son ?"Sasuke didn't answer at first but, then finally spoke,"Well life's been good with Tsukiko and her family -"He started then trailed of before speaking again,"You have a grandson his name's Gin Hibari Uchiha and I'm no longer human I gave that up inorder to become stronger and stay with Tsukiko"

Fugaku took in the information,"So where is the boy? You and Tsukiko are mates? and what are you if your no longer human?" Sasuke answered,"Gin he's at the fox district with my mate ", answering both his father's questions before speaking again,"I am a something a kin to a nuetral species or something like what Tsukiko's mother is . I am human but, i am anot . I am demon but, I am not it's complicated. I have a demonnoid form and human "as Sasuke said this his appearance changes form human to a midnight fox human and back lastly he said,"You have to talk to Tsukiko about her but, Gin is pure human"and he was silent.

Fugaku, Mikoto , and Itachi were speechless as they watch Sasuke change from human to demonnoid /human and back. Hiei was still in the corner smirking,"Well I'll be back with the others kit "and he vanished and then reappeared with Gin, and Tsukiko .Kurama , Kagome, and the others were behind. "papa"and gin ranned to sasuke who caight him by the collar and gently placed him back down before scolding him lightly,"Calm down Gin "and then turned the boy around to face his father and mother,"Gin these are my parents " before gin turned to the straight-haired raven that looked like his surrogated father . "That is my brother Itachi"he said smiling slightly. Gin grinned before lleaving Sasuke's side and slamming into itachi's leg,"Uncle -Tachi "he said happily looking at the elder brother. Itachi blinked and blink again before he smiled and ruffeled the boys hair,"It's nice to meet you Gin. "The boy beamed before running over towards Fugaku and Mikoto,"Grandma ! Grandpa!" and he nearly made them both tumble to ground but, they caught themselves. Mikoto gave him a quick hug before turning towards Fugaku who was just staring blankly. Gin turned toward him and just stared but, not in fear. Fugaku surorisely picked up the boy and held him in his arms. " yoour heavy squirt. How old are 'you?"he asked the pouting boy before the kid could lash out onthe quirt comment. "I 'm two but, I'm going on three soon"he said grinning and Fugaku, and some of the others quickly recovered from their shock. "do when's your birthday?"the elder Uchiha-san asked. " in december"

"Well you still have a ways to go"chided Tsukiko who was grining and the boy returned the grin with eqa=ual force. Once intriductions were over the reunited Uchiha 'sand the fox district family along with the Yuyu gang that came after Kurama and co. celebrated and trew a little party . Once the party was over Yusuke and gang said there good byes leaving the fox district family and Uchiha's alone. Just then a small phoenix landed on Fugaku's shouldrs. "ay, looks like you also have a familiar"and Kurama continued,"Lord Yusuke also got a familiar after dieing . Yourshowever, is very unique' the elder red hesd kitsune said smiling. fugsaku nodded in understanding and silence fell but, not for long. "It's getting late Naruto , Haku and Zabuza should be here 'll be leaving now Tsukiko some things will be moved here as well "and when kagome finished she smiled and winked towards her daughter who shivered,'I don't want to know what mother meant'she silently thought. "Take care"said Hiei before vaninshing and the others followed leaving Tsukiko, Gin, Sasuke, Fugaku, Itachi and Mikoto alone with the phoenix in the Uchiha manor. Fugaku turned towards his youngest son,"You three can either stay here or move in the back house "then paused,"you are mates now"like that answered all their questions. Sasuke nodded ,"Whe'll stay for a while before moving in the back home"he said and he , Tsukiko and little gin went to his room. Itachi looked torned and like a lost child. "Father I.. but no words came out. "I don't regret it and neither should get some rest we'll catch up later"and with that the eldest son left the two eldest Uchiha's alone.

**Naruto ,Zabuza and Haku were walking towards the Uchiha district. "Wow this is coool! I wonder where teme's house is ?" Just as he asked that a voice spoke,"Dope hush up and come on I'll show where you can stay"and with that they folowed Sasuke to their new homes which weren't to far from the manor. "have fun "and Sasuke left them tothemselves. "well see you tomorrrow naruto-kun"said Haku smiling. He and Zabuza went into the first home while Naruto went tinto the next which was right next t the first home. "well looks like I'm home"and with that he picked up his belonging and headed int the new home that he would now be staying in. **

A week passed since then and Naruto was settling nicely along with the recrutied nins. Today team seven were going to the training grounds. Kakashi and the others arrived and were surprised to see teams eight, ten, and the rookie nine waiting for them. "Yo Kakshi we've been waiting "said Might guy striking a pose. Kakashi ignord him or was completely obivious and walked over to Asuma,"So what are you guys doing there?"he asked. "We'll we're here for team meeting you know introductions inall"he said withhhis cigeratte in hand. Kakshi nodded and Might Guy jumped excitingly infront with a fist raise smiling like an idiot, 'My dearest rival !"he shouted before saying in a loud tone to team seven,"i am migt Guy "before turning to his students raising his thumb and grining ,"now my youthful students introduce yourselfs" silence. Some sweat-dropped and others well you don't wan to know. "Ous! MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU IAM ROCK LEE!"before his eyes landed on Saskura and Tsukiko. WOULD ONE OF YOU YOUTHFUL LADIES BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I WILL PRO- A treatenting growl was heard and everyone who was watching shrinked back while still watching. Sasuke stepped protectively infront of Tsukiko still growling then Tsukiko placed a hand on his shoulder. She turned and sadressedthe boy withthe wierd eyebrows,"I am sorry Lee -kun but, I am taken"and the boy's head drop before picking up again, "You as beautiful as any sakura -tree will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura looked peeved . Ino snickered,'This should be fun'. Lee looked pleadingly and Sakura shot the boy down,"I have someone I like". Everyone turned when they heard another growl but,it wasn't from Sasuke it was from Tsukiko. The red-head normally didn't let anything anger her but, this girl was pushing it. Sasuke turned and looked at his mate smirking while snaking an arm around her waist pulling her close."Love , calm down"and Sasuke leaned in and captured her lips.

Shock.. shock.. shock...shock.. WHAT THE HELL ? someone bellowed. That someone being Kiba, "Sasuke Uchiha got a girl and no one knew"he said pulling out his hair and Akamaru barked in agreement. Noone answered their eyes still fixed on the kissing couple as they pulled away panting heavly. Sasuke gently placed some hair from Tsukiko's flush face smirking all the while," Your mine no one else's " then held her protectively while facing the silence audience."shouldn't we get back to something"said Tsukiko now fully recoverd. "Neji Hyuga"and the hyuga branch nember stepped back. "Ten-ten" then team eight went up. " Kurenai yu " and she to stepped back. "Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru an d the dog gave a bark of greeting. " I..I.. I'm H...H..H...Hinata...H..Hyuga "and the shy girl stepped back. "Shino Aburame"said the bug loving ninja.

" Asuma Sarutobi" then gestured for one his students to go. Ino ran up to Tsukiko and strethed out a hand,"I'm Ino Yamaka nice to met you . So youand Sasuke huh?"she asked and Tsukiko nodded not sensing ill intent. "Well that's good Sasuke if you do anything to my new friend you'll find yourself in a world of hurt"and with that she left. Sasuke mentally snorted,'As if I'll do anything to my mate I love her to much plus Gin wouldn't approve of me doing such a thing' before going back to paying attention to the others. " Choji "said a short-chubby boy eating chips. "Troublesome Shikumaru Nara . Nice to meet you" and the lazy-cloud loving ninja went lay in the grass. Tsukiko felt that they would be good friends for she noticed that he was a smart one.

"Alright then. I'm Kakashi "and the jonin moved to the side. "Naruto !" the blonde said. "Sakura"the pinkette said no to happy. "The name's Zabuza and this is Haku"and the missin nins ent back behind the fox couple. ~Blue you stay ypu'll be a surprise` and with that Tsukiko introduced herself,"Tsukiko Minamino a pleasure" she said smiling. Sasuke held his mate tighter,"Sasuke "and the teams were done with introductions. "Why don't you and our team-However, Might Guy was cut off by a signal. "Well todays over with you can all go home"said the jonins together and they disappeared. Not soon after each team left the meeting area. "See you later Tsukiko"shoute Ino before running off. Kiba and his team stayed behind for a little while,"so Tsukiko , right? And the red-head nodded. Kiba grinnned a pervertrd grin,"How's the stuck -up Uchiha is he good or boring?"Tsukiko depanned and debated on whether or not to run or stay,"Umm.."It was Naruto who answered,"Dude don't ask someone about their personal lives"and he hit the dog-lover on the head sending him in the ground. "Ow .. alright it won't hapen again"he said rubbing his head,"NBut, didch have ta hit me "and Naruto looked smug as if saying you deserved that and Kiba gritted his teeth mumbling something like,"Stupid blonde s alaways ruining my fun" and laughter broke out .Sasuke surprisely chuckled and shino smirked. Sakura watched withpure hatred,'That demon whore that should be me'and as if sensing Sakura's dillema Tsukiko turned around to face her,"What?"she growled. No answer instead she was being held in the air by the throat. Kiba and his team looked taken aback and glance at Sasuke who looked bored and Naruto who looked like he could careless ,in actuallity he was thinking,'She must have did something ' . "What's going on?"asked Kiba. Sasuke answered,"She sngered Tsukiko and if she does it again I won't hesitate to finish the job" he siad to the bewildered people well except Naruto. "Sasuke wait a lil while longer she'll come around surely after this she should"said Naruto trying to reasure the raven however, the raven wasn't convince,"We'll see"and they watch as Tsukiko trew Sakura high in the air before letting her nails grow and striked her arm right below the wound Sasuke gave her. Then caught the pinkette with one hand while saying in a haunting voice,"You are on your last line Haruno do anything agian to upset us and Naruto -kun better be near because if he's not.. She let her treat hang in the air then walked back over to the others. "She's lucky to have you Naruto-kun other wise she would be meeting the edge of my sword"she said to the blnde who just nodded meakly. "Well se you guys around"said kiba waving and with that he anfd his team left. Sakura went home and the three headed towards the Uchiha compound. "Naruto come to dinner with us you are family"said Tsukiko smiling and that's how the three wind up going together.

**Two days Later**

Two days have passed since team seven meet with the other teams and they were now at the bridge waiting for Kakashi."Arg! will he ever show up on time?"asked an irrate Naruto. No one answered but Sakura,"oh shut-up Baka"then hit him on the head no to gently. It's amazing that she hasn't figured it out that Naruto, Sasuke and Tsukiko live next to eachother.'She's so abssent minded should I allow'- thougth Kakshi but, decided to make himself known. "Your Late!" shrieked both Sakura and Naruto .Sauske and Tsukiko jumped from the tre and landed near the rail. "Well look I have something for you guys"and Kakashi took out four sheets of papers."Huh? What'sthat?"asked Naruto rasiing a brow. Kakashi smiled,"Thesae are applications for the chunin exams"

"Chunin exams?"Kakshi nodded ,"Yeah to become chunin or higher . You fill this out but, you do not have to take the exams if you do not chose to"he finished

"I don't know guys we're not ready for- "you'll never know if you don't try "said the blonde who recieved a glare from Sakura. "Alright guys"said Kakashi being the peacemaker," come back tomorrow with your start soon"he said then poofed away.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Looks like everything worked out. I made it like this becasue in Scarlet Sky the chunin exams haven't took place yet and I wanted the others to meet Tsukko before hand. Will the chunin exams finally take place? Or will something else happen? If you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on <strong>UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!<strong>

**Guys congrats. on finding the sequel! I thank you . ****Review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out Scarlet Sky!**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: Gin was introduced to the family and Fugaku was given another chhance at life. Itachi is back and reunited with his family as well. Team seven ,Tsukiko , Haku and Zabuza met the other teams and Kakshi gave them the applications for the chunin exams.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ,Naruto and Tsukiko were in Naruto's new rooom. Ofcourse he painted orange and wasn't mad because it was now his home to do what he wanted so the raven let him just so long as he abide by the rules. (yeah guys you know when you stay in a home the person will let but, there's rules). "So you guys, signin up cuz I know I am "said the blonde before he paused in his speech then spoke again enthusically,"Yeah yall come on this may be the only time we get some excitement and we can prove our selves" witha fist in the air punching noone he said agian,"sn besides"he said now with a fox grin,"We foxes canshow them what were made of". Sasuke and Tsukiko looked at eachother before sighing,"Naruto we will sign up but, there's something we need to do"said Tsukiko and the blonde curios ,"What?"<p>

"first,"Tsukiko said holding up one finger,"We need you to merge with the nine-tails and form a bond with might take till the morning but, we need all the extra man power we can get to stop the snake and the others"she sid her voice serious. Naruto gasped and looked like a fish,"But- the nine-tails he-Tsukiko shook her head,"We think the snake will try to do something to you and the fox's seal and it's best that we also think that he is after Sasuke"she said looking in his direction,"He will most likely give him what we found out - Is a curse seal that cannot be dispurse unless it has the antidote"

Naruto,"Mm.. before it sunk in. WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR ? LET'S GO AND TELL THE OLD MAN!"he nearly screamed. Sasuke held up a hand,"Calm down dope..-

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THOSE CREEPS WE NEED-Tsukiko placed a hand on his shoulder,"Don't worry Natuto-kun we're just waiting on everyone else"and just as she said that Kurama,Hiei, Itachi, Blue,Sesshomaru, the third, Anko, and some guy with spiky-long hair came in the room."Yo squirt it's been awhile"said the spiky-haired man in a playful tone looking at Naruto in particular. "Excuse me? But do I know you?" the blonde asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

The man laughed,"Sorry kid . The name's Jiraiya I'm your god father kid "he said grinning. Naruto's eyes widen before they went into slits and he pumbled the man down. Naruto cryed saying,"Where were you ? Why you- however, he was stopped by Jiraya who stopped his tears,"Sorry kid I'm a sannnin and -Naruto stopped him,"WOW THAT'S SO COOL MY GOD FATHER'S ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN YAHOO!"he said screaming and jumping like a kid who was high on sugar. "Wow kid , calm down there and listen "Naruto glared,"I'm not a kid I'm Naruto , pervy -sage"he said grinning his foxy grin. Jiraiya,"DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT!" then turned serious which in turn the blonde put all jokes aside ass well. "If you all are telling the thruth then we need to find a fifth hokage and fast . I know someone perfect for the job but, she might not take it .Sorry old man but, we need to take a chance we don't know what Orochimaru's really up to". The third nodded. "So you damn Maggots! What' were going to do ? And this plan better work!" Anko shouted twirling a kunai in hand. Naruto and Sasuke sweat-drop but, it was Naruto who said ,"Who is this wacko?"and as a result.. "Who you calling a wacko shrimp"and a kunai was by his throat,"No one beautiful lady your not a wacko I was-Anko smirked and took her kunai from his troat and patted him on the head affectionately,"Good boy "she said smiling wickly. Naruto and the others shivered and Kurama cleared his troat," Naruto you go to the ceremonial room with Hiei "and then turned towards Jiraiya,"go with him the process of becoming merge with the nine-tails will be difficult and he'll need someone"and with that hiei teleported them out the room to the ceremonial room located in the fox district. When they left Tsukiko explained the plan and she along with Sasuke pulled some hair out and handed it to her father. Kurama took the hair and motioned for everyone to follow.

When they reached the fox district Kurama said,"The hyperventation room is here .There you two will be in a sleep . Don't worry it wont be long"he said at their expressions and explained farther, "My plant the third wheel will be used to make the clone more than a blood clone"

"So you want us to make a blood clone that's more than just a blood clone. Is that even possible?"aked Itachi raising a delegant brow. Kurama nodded and just said,"Demons exspecially us silver kitsune's had to learn how to make a a second us because we were litttle in number and finally when were wiped out I was ther only one who learned everthing of the third wheel "and with that they went into a dim lidded room. Tsukiko and Sasuke were placed in tanks were Kurama took the information from. Once he had the information he put his long fingers through his hair and pulled out a seed that grew into a plant that had three leaves but looked like a wheel hance the name. He reopened the tanks and placed the hairs and third wheel in each tank. Pressing the button he turned back towards Tsukiko and Sasuke,"Hiei will return shorty once he's here you two will go with him to demon world and stay their until Orochimaru is delt with . Once that happens the clones will no londer exist basically it will be like a person coming from an alternative demission and trying to chang a future that may or may not never happen" and they nooded in understanding before leaving the room leaving Kurama and the others.

Hiei came backto adress the others,"The process is going well when he's done we will leave for Makai "and then vanished but, reappeared infront of Sasuke and Tsukiko, "Sleep we'll leave in the morning once the blonde fox finishes the merging"and he vanished once more.

**Early Morning **

Screams were no longer heard in the ceremonial room and a small figure of a boy was slowly openng his blue wyes,'Nnggh.. What happened?"

"Good your awake come on we need to go to the hypernetation rooma pronto"and the boy struggled to get up he felt like a gum that just got stuck to a shoe in otherwords a piece of crap. " Pervy-sage what happened?" Jiraiya helped the now merged blonde -kitsune to his feet,"Come on I'm sure we can see what you look like before we head out"and Jiraiya headed towards a broken looking mirror that only had half of it's glass and stood by the boy. They looked in the mirror and gasped. The spiky -hair was even more messer and had some red in it mixing with the yellow, his eyes still blue but, looked more like a piercing blue , cheeks were nicely framed and his hairs made a nice bang on the side of his cheeks, the whisker marks were more defined as well, his clothing loooked really big on him now and he got taller, his nails longer, sported two ears on top of his head and a bushy yellowish-red tail. "Damn it I look good!"

"**_You can thank me boy but, I do owe it to the silver kistune and his family for I would not be given a a second chance. Ney brat, You can visit my home it would be only right if my heir visits and knows -"What the hell are you talking about,Fuzz-ball" _**

**_The fox growled but, not menacing ,"I'm saying you ungrateful brat that since we merged you now have everything that belonged to me and since I can't necesssary leave - "Hmph'ed what's the catch?" The fox smirked,"Cocky brat there's no catch other than me being free to were I can roam Makai and stay in touch with you " Naruto flabbagasted didn't know what to say. "Look kit, I won't be able to stay long out of Makai and plus I can help you and your little family- "Wait why would you wanna help us ? Didn't you try to destroy us?"The fox shook it's mighty head,"No I was being controlled by that _**_snake and the Uchiha"_

**_" Who?" asked Naruto, "Madara Uchiha kit, when your father found out he did all he could". _**

**_"Wait a second you knew my father?" And the fox sighed but, nodded. " Cool so who was he ?" The fox chuckled,"I'm sure you will figure it out untill then your in the dark"and before Naruto could go any farther the fox dissaooeared and he was back in reality._**

"Well that's new now let's go time's wasting ,brat"said Jiraiya . As they were going to the ceremonial room Naruto told Jiraiya everything."Really then I guess that's good but,"the sannin stopped and he was grining a perverted grin,"I sure wish I could come to see some pretty demon girls "and as a result.. "**Bonk**!""pervert"Naruto mumbled walking ahead. They reached the others and Naruto was sent into another tank that was now empty. When it was almost time to meet up at the bridge Naruto's clone was done and all three clones were now standing infront of evceryone including rhe real Tsukiko, Sasuke, and Naruto. "You three know what to do"and with that the clones left the fox district with the aplications and headed towards the bridge while Hiei, Tsukiko , Sasuke, and Naruto went through a portal that lead to Makai. Jiraiya said his goodbyes and Kurama and Sesshomaru with the hokage and Anko headed to the hokage's office.

**Konoha**

The three kitsune clones made it to the bridge in the nick of time**. **Sakura showed up right after but, didn't bother with a greeting. "Blue stay here intill you are called"Tsukiko's clone said and the imp did as told because once the blood clone has a third wheel plant inside of them it's hard to distinquish the real person with the clone and it only can be destroyed once the deed is done. Kakashi poofed ,"Yo ! So -he started an the blonde , then the raven and finally the red-head handed the jonin their applications leaving Sakura. Sakura looked at her teammates and sighed,"Here"and handed Kakashi the form. He smiled down at them and before poofing away,"good job report at the stadium tomorrow at eight room 313"and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**Hokage's Office**

The jonins were in a small meeting with the third hokage. Kurama and Sesshomaru in the shadows not wanting to be known yet. Kakashi spoke up, I nominate Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Tsukiko Minamino " then Asuma spoke,"I nominate my team as well. Ino Yamaka, Choji, and shikamaru Nara". Then he stepped back and Kurinai Yu answered,"I too nominate my team for the chunin exams. Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame"and the hokage nodded. "You are dismissed"and called again just as they were leaving,"Kakashi , stay behind"and Kakashi stayed with the hokage . Then Kurama and Seshomaru came out their shadows. "You must know that Tsukiko, Naruto and Sasuke are in Makai leaving you with the cloned versions "and Kakshi ,"I assume that it's part of the plan and no mattter who tries they want be able to tell the differnece anyway not even the sharigan or byakugan can tell the difference" he said and Kurama nodded and told him, protoctors of the exam and some anbu who were only loyal to the third the plan. "Kurama if we need be we need Sasuke's clone to follow Orochimaru and I need a clone of Itachi as well no none's he's back yet and I understand if Sasuke's goes so does Tsukiko. so , What do you say?" The hokage asked once everyone was out the room. Kurama nodded,"That wood be fine however, inorder to make it believable Naruto will need to leave Makai while the other two stay or move somwhere secluded away from the village and no one else knows of this plan but, the Uchiha's who will be moved somewhere and Tsukiko the rest will stay in the dark" and he left leaving the third in his office.

**Next Day**

A/N the clones will be known as their real selves cuz their suppose to the actual -while the real ones are in Makai). Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Tsukiko who were in human form headed towards the stadium with Blue hidden. The place was packer than the mall and that's alot of people. They climbed the stairs reaching the building and stopped at the commosion,"WHY can't you let us trew ?"

"Yeah!". "You can't go threw because this isn't the right floor or don't youknow that ?"asked brown-haired shinobi at the desk, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS ROOM 313 !" ."what's going on?"questioned Sakura to the angered shinobi. "This is the second floor. come on guys let's go"and Sasuke put his arm around Tsukiko's waist and proceded to lead the team when a kick came flying but, was stopped by Rock Lee who was in between Sasuke's and the shinobi's kicks. Everyone and I mean everyone turned to watch.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Oh now I'm itching to write more. Wonder what will happen? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on <strong>UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!<strong>

**Guys congrats. on finding the sequel! I thank you . ****Review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out Scarlet Sky! which is a Naruto fic. that takes place during the a few months before chunin and goes to shippuden when I get across that. I wil have this fic go to (not sure yet)shippuden just have to keep writing and see were it goes**

**Third wheel-just something I made up it's just as the name says used for making the blood clone more stable and more than just the blood clone of someone. Explianed later chps.**

**ja ne**


	4. Backwards chunin Exams

Last time: Chunin Exams begins! Kurama and the hokage along with Sasuke, Naruto and some others were given a plan and now it's time to act it out. A/n I'll let you know that the chunin exams is in my own veriation and only a few parts happen like the series IDK you tell me .

* * *

><p>Lee jump and landed on his feet across the room form Sasuke.(Remeber guys the clones will be known as their real selves who are in Makai). "yOUTHFUL FRIENDS !"Lee shouted at the top of his lungs. he called out to Sakura,"BEAUTIFUL SAKURA WILL YOU GIVE THIS YOUTHFUL LEE A CHANCE?"Sakura looked morified and out of fear she didn't say anything.'This eyebrow freak gives me the creeps like hell I'll give him one'she thought not knowing that she would be second quessing her thoughts. "Ay, Sasuke looks like us big shots made it"said Kiba's voice and everyone turned towards him. Sasuke snorted,"Mutt watch it "and Kiba seethed. "Tsukiko babe - why you dating this stick up prick? I'm much better thsn him" he said pervertly grinning. Wrong words to say to a mated demon copule and well Kiba will learn that the hard way. Akuramru growled a warning grwol to his master however, Kiba didn't listen. Sasuke stepped infront of Tsukiko his eye's feeled with undeniable hatred for the dog-loving idiot infront of him and took a menacing step forward,"You foolish mutt I'll make you eat those words" many girls squealed and the guys well looked like another other guy would when someone was going to get a beating for trying to get another guy's girl. However, the beating never happened because Tsukiko placed a conforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the girls glared and the boys,'Dang a good fight was about to take place' were their thoughts. Sasuke turned,"Why don't you let me , love"and Sassuke faced Kiba smirking like a mad man ,"Be glad it's not me"before he jumped back out of his mate's way and Tsukiko disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba aiming with a kick and he went flying but, never hit the ground for his teamate Shino caught him. "Thanks "he mumbled after gaining back his composer.<p>

Ino ,"Ay Sasuke-kun , Tsukiko-chan"and ran towards them however, she almost fell for Tsukiko grabbed Sasuke and together they side-stepped out of Ino's reach."AWW ! Come on guys were friends"she said pouting . While this was going on Naruto (not in hayou form) but, human climbed on the table or whatever and shouted for the whole world to heasr,"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND DON'T FORGET. I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU GUYS I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON BELIEVE IT!". Silence before clapping was heard then a voice,"You guys should calm down", and they turned around to see who spoke. The glasses wearing teen fixed his glasses and looked at everyone that being the rookie nine. "And you are?"Ino asked raising a brow. "Who me?"the teen said smirking ,"I'm Kabuto if I were yall I take my advice and stay out of trouble" he finished fixing his glasses once again. ~His smell~Tsukiko told sasuke throught their link. ~Snakes this means our assumtions are right let's just hope everything else's works out!and he disconneted the link just in time to see the teen pull out some cards. "These cards are filled with my chakra only I can use them"then he urged them,"Come on give me some one's name and I'll do my best to give you the information" and Sasuke going along,"Rock Lee of the leaf and Garras of the sand". Kabuto pulled out the two cards,"Let's see Rock Lee "and he read the card out loud then Garra's but, then Kiba spoke gaining a look from everyone, "Tsukiko Minamino of the leaf" and Kabuto pulled out another card he looked shocked surprised because the card was blank. "Sorrry looks like there's nothing about her "then smiled apologetically, not really anyone who looked hard could see it was fake. "I did say these aren't accurate"Then said something about the sound before leaving and got in a fight with them before disappearing completely.

After all that they broke the genjustu and was sent to the third floor were everyone was sent into a classroom. "Alright I'm your prctor Ibiki " the proctor said turning around showing his scrawed face. "This test has nine question there will be a tenth question after the test is done" and then went on to explain the backward I don't remeber what he said and I'm to lazy to look it up so don't sue. Now back to story.

Everyone was using differnt means to take the test,Garra the red-head sand demon was using some eye justu, one Hyuga was using the byakugan, and one was using a puppet to act as astudent. Naruto however, left his paper blank and Hinata who was sitting next to him noticed and whispered gently,"Naruto-kun"and she tilted her paer over to him but, he refused saying that he will handle it. "Alright's time up . Time for the tenth question"said Ibiki-"NO "a slammed hand was heard on the desk, "I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY ASND NO ONE NOT EVEN A STUPID TEST WILL STOP ME!So do your worse"

"any one else"said the proctor as he looked at the students. Some got up and left the room never to take the exam again until it happens again, while the others , team seven, and the sand siblings stayed in the room. Ibiki was about to speak again when,"OY, YOU MAGGOTS I'M ANKO Mirashi and I'm your next proctor"she said with a wicked grin with her tongue out licking the edge of her kunai. Some shivered while team seven excluding Sakura who didn't know the snake-loving wierd out Anko was scared just like the others. Anko spotted Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsukiko and trew kunai at them. Sasuke and Tsukiko barely cautght the kunai while Naruto who ws playing the part jumped in fear and let the kunai land in the desk. Anko snorted unlady like,'So their playing their parts well umm.. works for me but, they better not forget the plan if they know what's good for em'she thought before turning to Ibiki, " Why the hell's there's so many ? You let them pass ? Or maybe your test was to easy"- Ibiki just ssmiled," ther's outstanding promises this year"Anko hmph'ed, "Whatever" before telling everyone to meet her at the forest of death.

**Makai -Demon World**

Naruto was in his newly aquired demon form along with Tsukiko who was now a silver fox , and Sasuke who was now a midnight fox. "Come you two let's go"and Tsukiko lead the orange-blonde, and her raven haired boyfriend to were Hiei was waiting. They landed in a wildnerness area were thunder roared over the sky. Looking around they saw in the distance a huge castle and not even walking five feet a wild gust of wind appeared,"Cough ..cough. cough" while the clearing was approaching. "You must be my'lords friends. Come follow me "after all was cleared and everything could me made out. The person was tall , bald, wearing traditional fighting gi. He lead them into the castle,"What's your name I'm Naruto"the demon didn't bother to glance but spoke,"Hyden"(I forgot his name but, he is in the yuyu series). He opened the doors and there sitting on a trone was...

Yusuke Uramashi ,"YO!" he said waving.

**Forest Of Death**

All teams entered the forest of death. Sasuke, Tsukiko, Sakura and Naruto finally found a place to land. "Alrigjt so whose taking the scroll?"asked Naruto. "I have an idea"said Tsukiko gaining everyone's attention,"Hand me the scroll, Sasuke"and he did. Tsukiko with the scroll left the clearing but, stayed close. Just as she left a gust of wind knocked everyone of balance . Naruto flew ten-twenty feet into some trees far away while Sasuke and Sakura were left to face the ambusher. To their surprise not Sasuke rem. he can smell that its not Naruto came out of the bushes. "Phew Naruto it's just you"Sakura said in relief. "That's not Naruto"and Sasuke threw shuriken at the intruder. Sakura looked lost. "Naruto's ninja pocket is on his left leg not his right" and then it dawn on Sakura. The ambusher was defeated or so it seem.

Naruto was in a bind. A huge snake came out of nowhere and attack him, "Come you stupid snake I'm not scared of you!" although he was and fought the snake inorder to keep it away. Sasuke and Sakura landed just in time to see Naruto ripping himself out of the huge snake,"What's up teme?"Naruto voice sounded deeper and he sported red eyes and long nails. Sasuke helped his orange-blonde teammate out without saying a word. Soon Tsukiko showed up ," We need to move I have news"and they left from the scene.

While they were traveling,"HEy, red where's the scroll?"asked Sakura. Tsukiko smirked, "it's safe no need to worry"and that was that leaving Sakura to fuming.'That bitch she thinks she's so cool' but, never said anything out loud. They reached an area with some bushes and where a little safe house was. Sasuke sat on the rock with the others around,"We need a code just incase"and he said the ninja song(1)its in the series and I don't know it and again I'm to lazy to look it up. "Got all that cuz I'm not repeating myself" he said looking annoyed. Of course Naruto didn't "Yeah I got it"he said scratching his head sheepishly. Sasuke and the others sighed. "So what's the news, Tsukiko?"Sasuke asked his mate. "well"she said running her hand through her long locks," We're in for more ambushes and he's here"she said seriousness in her voice. "You brought it right?"Sasuke asked and the other two didn't know what it was ."Brought what?"asked Sakura no answer. Just then ambushers not many only two came out the bushes. "Naruto, take the other one while me and Sasuke take- and an ambusher who could change it's appearance like the first came out as Sasuke. Tsukiko glared and looked ready to kill,'How there this human try to impose as my mate'she thought as her eyes blead red. Naruto and the other guy he was fighting stopped to watch Tsukiko and his partner. Sasuke was in the shadows well hidden while Sakura was standing in the same spot she was in earlier by the rock she was sitting on wide eyed. They watched as Tsukiko with the speed of a true demon unsheathed her sword,"You dare impose as my mate"she said in a low and I mean low chilling voice that sends fear down people's spines,"You will pay dearly. **_Shingestu "she said pointing the sword directly at the disquised ninja,"Red Moon" and the man doubled over in pain before his body went numb. _"**pathetic"she said as she sheathed her sword then flipped some hair out the way.

Before the other ambusher could attack he decided against it and made a smoke bomb then was no longer there. "Well that was fun"said Sasuke coming out the shadows. Not even two hours later an other ambusher came out. "It's best you dispose of that disquisting disquise. I know who you are Orochimaru"said Tsukiko. Orochimaru's expression changed before he smirked with his tonque out saying like a snake," I'm flatterd but, I'm afraid I don't know who you are care to tell? "

"Not of importance but, since we have something you want I believe chatting is out the question" . Orochimaru didn't have time to ponder for Tsukiko was on the attack. She was saving her sword and demon side for when Sasuke needed her the most. She was send backwards and Naruto aimed a surprise kick but, he to was send back and ws hanigng from a tree trunk. Sakura was watching the fight backing up in fear while Sasuke attacked (just like in series) but, Orochimaru knocked him out and he landed on a tree trunk. Sakura was spechless she couldn't even scream as Orochimaru let his fangs out. Sasuke opened his eyes and they widen he couldn't move. ~Tsukiko ~he called out desperately just as Orochimaru was about to sink his teeth in he was kicked and send a few ways back. Tsukiko in demon form was crouched infront of her mate angered. Sasuke quickly ran from the tree but, that didn't save niether mate. Tsukiko used her claws and her sword to back Orochimaru in a corner who was smirking,'This girl she's just as interesting as Sasuke-kun' he thought surpressing an sicking laugh and caught Tsukiko who now was fighting like her father or uncle Sesshomaru of GUARD. 'No"and Tsukiko was sent flying and landed on the same trunk Sasuke was against earlier. She didn't move fast enough and Sasuke who was by his mate's side didn't get them out fast enough. Orochimaru sunkd his fangs in both Tsukiko and Sasuke and with his sicking laugh, " You two will come to me I know it" and vanished.

Sakura ran over to them but, stopped they started to scream bloody murder then suddenly they went limb and Naruto finally appeared. "What happened? Where's the creep?" No answer. Sakura and Naruto picked up their distressed teamamtes (Sakura -Tsukiko , Naruto-Sasuke) and ran from the scene as fast they could.

**Makai**

Yusuke was now training Naruto while Sasuke was being trained by Hiei. Tsukiko was sparring with an officer of Yusuke's suddenly everything stopped. Tsukiko and Sasuke ranned to esach other and embraced. Sasuke took out the antidote and drunk half before giving the other half to Tsukiko. Then at the same time bit at their mating marks on their necks as soon as evrything calmed down Sasuke spoke,"Looks like our substitutions are doing the plan nicely. Now we wait" and they headed tot he recuperation room and were placed in tanks. Naruto however, was still training with Yusuke,"Come on squirt "and punches and various kicks were thrown. 'Good he's inproving but. sadly he must leave for tomorrow "and Yusuke countered the attacks and changed his tactics by using his number one attacks.'Spirit gun and demon gun'on the blonde inorder to speed his training and have him learn at least one of them.

**Konoha**

Sakura and Naruto ran into Lee's group and they got help . Once everything was alright or so it seem. Sakura and Naruto with the still uncoucious bodies of Sasuke and Tsukiko headed towards a safe place to rest and Naruto placed the scroll in his pocket. However, the rest was short lived.

* * *

><p>What will happen next? Oh now I'm itching to write more. Wonder what will happen? Who has the scroll? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on <strong>UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!<strong>

**Guys congrats. on finding the sequel! I thank you . ****Review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out Scarlet Sky! which is a Naruto fic. that takes place during the a few months before chunin and goes to shippuden when I get across that. I wil have this fic go to (not sure yet)shippuden just have to keep writing and see were it goes**

**Third wheel-just something I made up it's just as the name says used for making the blood clone more stable and more than just the blood clone of someone. Explianed later chps.**

**Red moon- is similiar to the attack I gave Kagome which is red snow . Hits the heart directly doesn't spread out like red snow.**

**In the series Ssuke gives a verry lonfg ninja password they I'm sure not many would remember.**

**Yusuke's second in command - don't know is name. Don't rem. what scroll they had was it heaven or earth?**

**Notice guard is in bold letters seriously it's hard to catch a demon of guard. Thinking of postponing Scarlet sky but, 4chps are up and chpt.5 will be soon.**

**R&R ****for both story(ies) seriously guys it starts of like my first fic but, it gets interesting**

**ja ne**


	5. forward Chunin exams added surprises

Last time: Chunin Exams begins! Kurama and the hokage along with Sasuke, Naruto and some others were given a plan and now it's time to act it out.

Now the plan is now in motion , What will happen now? Orochimaru gave the substituions of Sasuke and Tsukiko the curse mark. Sorry guys if the previous chapter wasn't all that I'm doing this all from memory and some fics I'm sorry but, I'm being lazy on looking some things Don't sue me I 'm only doing this for fun.*grins* happy happy , happy dance! , now you!

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of Death<strong>

Sakura and Naruto ran into Lee's group and they got help . Once everything was alright or so it seem. Sakura and Naruto with the still uncoucious bodies of Sasuke and Tsukiko headed towards a safe place to rest and Naruto placed the scroll in his pocket. However, the rest was short lived. Zaku and his team come(fihght happens just like series except with my on veriation). Sakura looked bruised and beaten . She was being held by one of Zaku's teammates. "Ha ha, so girlie what's it's like being such a weak person ?"asked the helder who pulled on Sakura's hair harshly. 'Damn why ? I alsways though I was a great ninja but, I'm not and I may be smart but it won't help ninty nine percent of the time! Sasuke-kun no wonder he likes Tsukiko not only is she smart she's strong and Naruto the baka has gotten strong as well. While they were surpassing me I just stood and watch never realizing that I was actually being a liabilty to the team well no more!' she thought taking out a kunai. "Ha ha, are you crazy girl you can't do anything while I got you like this"

Sakura smirked ,"Who said I was going to attack you ?"and with that she cut the long hair that she kept letting grow because of the rumor that Sasuke liked longed hair girls. She jumped and skitted to her feet and looked with determination at the intruders. "I don't know why you guys want Sasuke-kun but, you aint getting him!" and besides she added silently while she charged at them. 'Tsukiko and the baka would never let me live ' then involuntaely shivered,'Exspecially Tsukiko ' .

In a near by bush Ino and her team were watching the fight. "Look "choji exclaimed to his teammates,"Sasuke and Tsukiko are unconcious and Naruto looks like he's knocked out"and they looked and sure enough the couple were unconcious and Naruto was not to far and was knocked out but, what they didn't know was that the real Naruto was making himself known.

' Sakura' Ino thought as she watched Sakura cut her long pink hair. "We need to go help . troublesome" said Shikamaru . Ino looked determne but, choji,"You serious , shika?"and the boy nodded.

"What's taking Lee so long?"asked Ten-ten to Neji. The Hyuga shook his head ,"I don't know but, let's go look for him" not knowing that they were heading for team seven. Neji stopped in some trees and pointed,"Look Ten-ten "and Ten-ten did as her leader said and Neji did the same. They were watching the pink haired girl fight of some intruders , Sasuke and Tsukiko unconcious and Naruto by a tree knocked out. "We-

A kick was aimed for Sakura but, the person was kicked ,"LEAF VILLAGE SUPER KICK!" and the assaulter was sent flying and a person landed protecrively infront of Sakura. That person was none other than the green beast of the leaf:Rock Lee himself. He adressed Sakura still facing the three,"I will always protect you Sakura-chan"he said with sincerely in his voice. Sakura had a slight smile on her lips,"maybe I should give him a chance' and Lee attacked the three with super sonic -ex[losive puches and was sent back and he skitted to a stop.

Everyone stopped it was like time froze. "Sasuke -kun your awake!"Sakura said with glee glad that at least one teammate was up. "Sakura who did this to you? His voice was devoid and he looked demonic but, sadly demonic is not the word to describe him. Sasuke looked around and spotted his mate lying on the ground unconcious and walked towards her. Bending he tucked some hair out her face before standing and looking at everyone. His eyes landing on the three with malice,"Sakura keep an eye on- nevermind"he smirked his mate who was now awake . Her face was covered in a similiar fashion t sasuke's and had a arow going across her nose while Sasuke had a star. He turned towards her," glad to see you beautiful" smirking dangerously and Tsukiko racked her claws before joining her mate. "This power ,love that bastard he gave us this"she hissed and sasuke nodded in agreement. ~donot back out of the plan now , love we are to remain as our real selves until our real selves come back from Makai and that will be awhile but, Naruto should be coming back soon~

~ yeah your right so let's make the most of the plan while our true selves are in Makai for a while. Ney , you think Itachi, mother and father had there clones made yet?~

~Not yet but, soon, now let's reek havoc~ and just like that their link was disconnected. Sasuke took Zaku head on while Tsukiko took on the other one while Dosu and the silent one watch in fear. Sakura fell to her knees,"NO! No! NO! This isn't Sasuke nor Tsukiko . This is more than their demon forms -demons-' of course ttheir demon but, why aren't their demon forms fighting that wierd creeps advances? Something's not right'she thought.

Looks like everyone forgot about the knocked out blonde. Naruto was still by the tree andhad a smirk on his face,'Well looks like my times up it was fun well better let my real selve know what went down while he was training in Makai'he thought before he went on the ground in a laying postion waiting. He was then surrounded by a white light that noone could see but, him. Then the light disappeared and from undrrneath him spikes of clear skies struck out and stabbed him and he vanished in a swirling breeze. 'Winded demon spikes' and Naruto appeared in his substitution's place. He opened his eyes and looked around and found his twi family members fighting and Sakura on her knees in fear and Lee was infront of her protectively. He smirked,'Well time to play the fool' and he waited closing his eyes again until the fight ended.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Zaku holding his arms in an unconfortable postion. "Ha ha"his laughter was dark malice,"Not so great without your arms huh? Well let me see if I can fix that"and Sasuke pulled and a sicking cracle was heard. Zaku's arms were dislocated and broken . Tsukiko had the person who was holding Sakura by the hair, "You pathetic human I'll make you into my most delicious meal"and her smirk was eery ,"Human barbaque" and with that she disappeared and reappeared in all directions of her opponent. Whispering in only the tonque that Naruto, and Sasuke knew,"_everlasting hell"_and the man/woman was crreaming bloody murder within seconds then everything stopped and the person was looking like cooked meat.

Tsukiko teleported near her mate and their eyes were on Dosu and the last member of his team. They walked forward with menacing gleams in their eyes. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and pplace an arm around the two hoping that they would stop."Stop you guys this isn't like you guys at all! snap out of it!"and with that Tsukiko's and Sasuke's transformations seethed. Dosua nd his partner threw the scroll, "Here take it it's yours "and They grabbed their only remaining teamate and scurried out of the hell hole that they entered.'Damn we were set-up' Dosu thought as he and his team ran back to were ever they were before.

Sasuke turned around and face his mate, Naruto made himself known, Sakura now looked relief, and the other teams went their seperate ways after checking on the troublesome team. Tsukiko took the scroll and disappeared and came back ,"Let's go"she said and rthe team followed. Along the way they meet the snake's personal toy Kabuto."Hey guys "he said waving with a fake smile on his face. "ay it's you sucky-man Kabuto"said Naruto grining his fox grin. Kabuto silently fumed,'What the hell he's calling me a sucker ? Who the hell does he think- no , no I need to keep my cool'and with that thought Kabuto smiled ,"Well hello to you to Naruto-kun "he said.

"Where is your team?"asked a ptivy Sakura. "well this is were we seperate my team is waiting for me bye guys"and withthat the teen left team seven. "Well that was eenlighting "said Naruto. " big words coming from you ,Naruto" said Sassuke teading and everyone laughed or reached the tower and enterd. "We need the scrolls "and Tsukiko,"Blue come and give the scrolls"and the imp came and then handed the scrolls to his mistress before he left the room. Before Sasuke coukd speak ,Tsukiko trhew the scroll on the ground and they waited. "If this doesn't work I'm beating you all to a pulp"said Naruto. Then he looked sat Ssskura,Oy, Saskura-chan "

"What?"she asked only slightly annoyedbecause she was tired. "What you do to your hair? It's um.."-

"Aww hush Naruto it's the new fashion"and Naruto sheepishly smiled but, didn't say anything. Tsukiko ,"well I find it looks good on you . Should have done it soon"

What a way for a compliment. "Ah, thanks Tsukiko". A light suddenly appeared then dimmed . A hologram of Iruka shoewed up and Naruto glomped the poor thing. "Iruka it's been so long"he exclaimed. Iruka hologram oddly patted Naruto on the back,"Now Naruto I knoe it has and I'll treat you to some bowls of ramen when the exsams oare through"he said and the blonde perked up,"I'm holding you to that Iruka-sensei" . The others sweat-drop, 'Leave up to Naruto to get all excited from ramen' they thought simutanously. Iruka cleared his throat before conti nuing,"Well congrats on passing the second exam and moving on to the third. Go down the hall and through the entrance and that's were the third exam will be . There will be no time for rest so I suggest you go . Oh and don't cause trouble Naruto"and with that the hologram was gone and tresam seven left the sweat-drop,'It's not me that always causes trouble-sensei'and he continued to follow his team.

Once they reach the arena they were greeted by a full room and the hokage was startying to give his speech,"First of welcome to the third exam and congradulations on making it this for. Now if you wish to not continue let yourself be known"and Kabuto and some others raise their hands leaving the arena. "What your not entering?' Kabuto shook his head,"No , Naruto-kun sorry but, do send them packing"and Naruto sent him a foxy grin as he walked out the stadium. "Alright let the perlimanaries Begin!"bellowed the hokage and everyone exploded in cheers.

**Orochimaru**

**"Ay, Kabuto" Kabuto bowed on one knee."Orochimaru-sama"**

**"Stand ,Kabuto"and the teen did waiting on his lord's orders. "Naraku tou and your goons stayed here long enough ot's time ypu make your move" **

**Naraku smirked,"Don't worry Kein is goign to the arena and we're ;eaving in 20"he said then left his snake brother alone withthe glasses teen. Orochimaru amirked his sicking smirk i n said,"now since there out the way it's time to go an visit an old aquaintance" and Kabutosmirked before bowing,"May everything run smoothly"and withthat he left the hideout.**

**Makai**

Sasuke and Tsukiko were released from the tanks and dressed in simple clothing. They reached Hiei who was waiting for them in a room. "So what's new?"asked Tsukiko. Hiei looked at them,"Your subdtitutions received the curse seal , Naruto is back in the human world, their making their move. Itachi's and your parents clones will fill out the plan sucessfully while the real ones will be sent to an isolated territory that is ruled by Sesshomaru. They should be leaving now" said Hieie to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. "And what of the fox district?"

"Everything's running smoothly don't worry we'll handle it"and with that he was gone leaving the mate's to themselves.

**Uchiha Manor**

Fugaku, Mikoto , and Itachi were standing in the yard with Sesshomaru and the two look alikes. "Itachi since no one knows that you nor your father is back we need to make it all believable"said Sesshomaru. The look likes of Itachi and Mikoto nooded their heads before they and the real trade places."You know what to do"and withthat said Seshomaru,Itachi,Fugaku(fuguaku didn't have a clone), and Mikoto left the substitutions. Itachi turned to his mother with his sharigan blazing,"Well mother it's unfortunate but, I came back to finish my job"and witht hat Mikoto nodded. "Then let's go all out, son no holding back"and the battle bagan. It ended with Mikoto dead and Itachi pulled out his sword,"Well little brother the fun's just beginning and with that Itachi's substitution disappeared in a wirl of ravens.

**Fox District**

"Everthing's falling into place , now the storm starts" said Kurama. Kagome approached her mate," Yes I since that someone is coming with Narsku but, I donot know who?"Silence. "It's nice to finally met you auntie Kagome, uncle Kurama"said a boys voice and they turned around to see a boy who looked like Inuyasha but, had some features of Kikyo. "Who are you , boy?"questioned Kurama lowly.

* * *

><p><strong>An some things to know**!

Sucky man Kabuto - haha that's funny Im 'not the first person to call him that in a fic . I got the name idea from one of my favorite femnaru/sasu fic'Bad Romance'it's an awsome story I reccomend if you haven't read it to read it! but, his reaction were my like Sakura's doing some growing up will her next battle be the final push she needs to get over Sasuke?

**Winded demon spikes-just as the name suggest !**

What will happen next? Oh now I'm itching to write more. Wonder what will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Third wheel-just something I made up it's just as the name says used for making the blood clone more stable and more than just the blood clone of someone**

**Everlasting hell- just domething I made up .**** Thinking of postponing Scarlet sky but, 4chps are up and chpt.5 is up now. It takes place in naruto but,sadly nothing of the series didn't happen yet because I wanna finish the upcoming chapters for this fic but, do check out chapter 5 I think you'll like it.**

**R&R ****for both story(ies) seriously guys it starts of like my first fic but, it gets interesting**

**ja ne**


	6. chunin perlimanaries and more surprises

Last time: Chunin Exams begins! Kurama and the hokage along with Sasuke, Naruto and some others were given a plan and now it's time to act it the plan is now in motion , What will happen now? Orochimaru gave the substituions of Sasuke and Tsukiko the curse mark and now the perliminaries begin!. Sorry guys if the previous chapter wasn't all that I'm doing this all from memory and some fics I'm sorry but, I'm being lazy on looking some things Don't sue me I 'm only doing this for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Matches happen just like in the series except for with my own veriation and I will only use some of the matches not all. The board ringed again and the names appeared.<strong>

**Hyuuga Neji **

**Vs. **

**Hyuuga Hinata **

Hinata timidly went to the arena while as her cousin went filled with cofidence and an had arrogant attitude about him. " Sister" he said with disdain. "Brother"Hinata said bowing.

"Wait what their sister and brother"Naruto said in disbelief and Sakura added,"It must be hard to fight family" before Kakashi poofed and said,"Their cousins and it's more complicated than just sibling rivalry"and they looked at Kakashi but, he didn't take his eyes of the fight and so they turned their attention back to it.

"You should give up now while you got the chance "and Hinata took a small step back but, still keeping her Hyuuga stance. "Hinata don't listen to him show us what you got!"exclaimed the orange-blonde . Hinata smiled and with new found courage faced Neji. Neji sighed before getting into the same stance,"A failure will always be a failure just as the achivers will always prevail" again the Hyuuga prodigy didn't get on the blondes good side,"OI, YOU KNOW WHAT hINATA KICK THIS GUYS ASS INTO KINGDOM COME!"

Hinata nodded and thought,' Naruto-kun I will for you' and she charged at Neji and they were matched. Hinata finally landed a hit on Neji but, it didn't work . Neji mummbled,"failure"and he struck near her heart. The onlookers were silent , the rookie nine in disbelief, sand siblings nuetral, and Kurenai watched in horror. "Come on Hinata get up!"screamed Kiba . "Yeah Hinata you can still win this!"screamed Naruto who was holding the rail with a death grip. Hinata coughed blood and struggled to stand straight. "I won't give up that is my ninja my nija way"she mumbled and charged at Neji once more. Naruto's eyes widen an flashbacks oocured in his head and he gripped the rail even tighter than before.

Hinata on one knee struggled ,"You should stay down" offered Neji but, she refused . Neji got back in his stance just as Hinata was getting up looking beaten and having blood fall to her lips . She didn't get far for she fell to the ground. The medics came and place her on a strechter and Naruto with rage jumped of the rail and landed infront of hinata's blood. He placed some in his hands closing it into a fist and glared menacing at the Hyuuga prodigy," You called her a failure but, your wrong she's far from it and you better believe if we fight I'll make you pay"and with that he went to see Hinata.

The matches ended and the board ringed again. **Inuzuka Kiba Vs. Uzumaki Naruto. **Kiba was waiting on the arena floor and Naruto punched the air before jumping of the rail.'Good now I can show of' he thought grinning. " Oi, fox-face what'cha laughin fa?" asked Kiba. Naruto just grinned before it turned into a smirked,"Nothing your little punny dog-brain could handle" and as a result the cowrd held their laughter however, Kiba seethed with passionate anger,"Why you I'll show- but, didn't finish for Naruto kicked him sky high. Kiba with his dog like tendesies landed back onhis feet and used his sped to kick Naruto like a ragdoll. Naruto shakly got up and still was smirking. Kiba growled. Naruto made a strange handsign after making a clone,' Don't wanting anyone finding out now' he though as he silently whispered in his head,"**demon style: Demonic fox and his clone changed into a golden-yellow fox before he did the same****. **

**Meanwhile... **

The onlookers were watching with anticipation wanting to know what the blonde would do next. Kiba went on the atttack again using his gestuga technique once again. Naruto and his clone dodged the attack and landed swiftly on their feet. Surprisingly Naruto spoke,"Hha ha, dog -breath you look shaken. I'm sorry did I do something?" he asked with long canine fangs showing. Kiba, just because you transform into a fox you don't scare me one bit"and he did the gestuga again but, it was dodged. The fox Naruto and his clone mouths opened and a huge energy blast shout from their mouths sending Kiba into the wall and creating rumble upon rumble . The crowd was speechless and so was Kakashi, the third, Sakura and the sand sibling Garra.' Naruto you intrudge me'was one-tail bijuu's thoughts.

' when did Naruto?' thought Sakuras shocked.

'Well this is something interesting was this what he learned while in Makai?' thought Kakashi while everyone else excluding Tsukiko and Sasuke were thinking,'Wow he's beating the Inuzuka'. Kiba struggling glared up at the foxes who were standing smug. "You wanna know something dog-breath? "said Naruto but, Koba just glared before Naruto and his clone disappeared. 'Where is he?'Kiba thought loking eveywhere but, no blonde. 'Well it was fun while it lasted' then,'**Reversal of the fox'**and Naruto and his clone were back to normal. Naruto made numerous clones,"Time to end this!"he shouted before launching towards Kiba. "**Naruto combo!"**he shouted, then he and his clones attacked Kiba with numerous kicks and punches sending the dog-lover to the ground.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki"said the proctor. Shino match ws short with the winner being Shino himself, Shika's fight was sweet and smooth with Shika as the winner,Temari won her fight agaisnt Ten-ten, Choji won his, and now it was time for another fight. **Yamanaka Ino Vs. Haruno Sakura was **showed** on the board.**

"Well looks like niether of us got to fight Tsukiko?"

"Yeah it's to bad but, you know Sasuke likes her so you should give up"

Sakura glared at Ino."Once I beat you I will have to face Tsukiko and face reality then"she said before charging at Ino. The fight is just like in the series and I'm to lazy so,"The fight ends in a draw"said the proctor.

**Fox District**

Kuramand Kagome stared at the boy who didn't answer. "I'll ask you again , boy who are you? " sneered Kurama. He felt that something wasn't right and the boy has a connection with the hanyou traitor. The boy smirked but, said cooly, "Ay, sorry started of own the wrong foot. The name's Kien and I am the mutt's son ". Kirama and Kagome's eyes widen before they turned into slits."What is your purpose here , Kien?" asked Kurama. Kien held out hhis hands,"Please I'm different from my parents I don't want to fight agaisnt people who haven't done anything to me and in plus I want to see them dead and I'll do anything to help even join your side"he finished. They regaurded Kien."Are you sure you want to kill your parents I mean-started Kagome but, was interrupted by Kien who gritted his teeth,"You don't understand I came to break away from everything . The only reason why I was brought im this world was to continue were they left off if they died and I don't want that . I want to know my uncle's and aunts, cousins not be a miserable person "

Kurama stepped in,"So are you willingly willing to betray your on parents and the others just to see -Do you take us for fools , boy?"growled out Kurama who's eyes were bleeding amber. Kien backed up a step and went on his hands and knees,"please this is the only chance to me to live a real life " he begged looking up in Kurama's cold calculating eyes. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and smiled," First come with us"and with that they lead Kien to were Hiei, Sesshomaru , and the others were. Sesshomaru only came back for his mission of escorting the Uchiha's to the village was a sucess and some trust worthy guards are with them. Hiei on the other hand felt a bad breeze and decided to come check it out.

**Back to the Arena**...

Sasuke's fight with Yoroi-something was a real bind for the raven because his opponent stealed chakra and made him use it. Sasuke was know cluching his neck. Sakura looked worried and horried , Naruto ,' Damn this isn't good. Oh yeah' he turned towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan what's the matter with Te-Sasuke?"the blond asked playing the part. Sakura looked at her teamate sadly but, quickly looked away,"Oh yeah you were knocked out well umm.. Nevermind"she said unsurely and returned to the fight and Naruto did the same not pressuring farther. Tsukiko,~ Sasuke do not lose control~

~T...Ts..Tsukiko it's... hard to do but, for you -~no there is a way use some of the demonic powers see if that helps~she suggested and Sasuke did just that.

surprisingly it worked. 'NO! This can't be he's controlling it . Damn it How?'Orochimaru questioned angerly in his mind. The fight continued and Sasuke won the match in the end . Sauke was picked up by Kakashi,"No I'm staying I want to watch Tsukiko's fight"he said in his monotone voice. Kakashi sighed,"Very well I let this go but, if it starts acting up again your coming with me no questions ask"the jonin said sternly and he helped Sasuke towards the team. Tsukiko ranned towards her mate checking him over and was relief he only had minor injuries. Sasuke on the other hand broke from Kakashi's hold and stumbled over to his mate and embraced her."glad to see you"he whispered before he passed out in her arms. Tsukiko gently placed Sasuke laying down in a corner .

Everyone was either non responsive or didn't know what to make of the youngest Uchiha show of affection. The girls were devastated and were glaring at Tsukiko while the guys were envied that the Uchiha had such a pretty girl as a girlfriend . Sakura thought to her self before coming to a decision,"What all you zombies so what if Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend at least he's happy and if you dimwits mess up their relationship your answering to me"she said with determination. 'That right if I can't be with Sasuke-kun and Tsukiko makes him happy than I'm happy and noone needs to know of them being demons so my mouth is sealed'she thought while she was sending death glares to nearly all before she spoke to the girls,"As president of the Sasuke's fanclub I have an announceement the club is disbanned there will be nomore Sasuke fanclub" and with a smile she turned towards Tsukiko who was staring like she was watching someone grow a new head. "Tsukiko this time it's for real no betrayals or anyrhing. Let's start over, friends"she said outstrecthing her hand and Tsukiko skeptical at first shook it, "Yeah I'll give you another chance but, you mess it up your life will be ansswering for the punishment"she said then let the hand go. "It's ok its cool the only thing I want is what Ino wants as well is to see Sasuke-kun happy and if he's happy than so am I"she said smiling. "Well that's good welcome back Sakura-chan"said Tsukiko smiling.'It's goood to finally be at peace with the world'she thought and the pinkette realized I made friends and I can be my true self nomore hiding inside my innerself was her last thoughts as she waited with the others for the next fight.

The boys were happy now the girls could focus on other things and leave the Uchiha stick up his arse alone. While the girls were now disappointed wondering should they change their club to S and T club? And some thought that the club would be a sucess now all we need is pictures one girl suggested and the others cheered but, where would they get some pictures of Tsukiko and Sasuke together? Only one person to turn to.

Ino and Sakura felt something run down their spines,'It's probably nothing'they thought simutanously.

**Back at Fox District**...

Kurama opened the doors with Kagome by his side and together they lead Kien in the dark room. "What is this traitorous mutt's ofspring doing here?"snarled Sesshomaru. "Explain, Fox"sneered Hiei who was watching with intense eyes. Kien,'Wow looks like it's going to be harder than I thought' he silently thought. Sesshomaru let his claws be free and he struck Kien near the shoulder enough to make him bleed."Consider this the nicest punishment for now . Once you heal then we will listen untill then you can enjoy your two days in the cell"he said coldly. Kurama helped Kien up,"sorry about it all but, it's the only way "he told the boy."Yeah I know and don't worry I'm not planninng on leaving this place I meant what I said and I be damned of those assholes do asnything to you guys"

"Kien language ok because one if you do survive and you stay for good their are childern here and second nothing will happen to us and your father thinks he'll suceed but, I have faith in Tsukiko to stop him since he did sneak in"and Kien eyes widen,"You knew he was going to enter inorder to try an get your daughter of guard and anger yall"he said in disbelief and Kurama nodded before Kien smiled and said, "Then I really don't need to worry"and he was sent down the dugeon cell. Kurama smiled before closing the door,"You'll do find Kien "he whispered to the darknesss. "You really think he'll make it"

**Arena once again**..

Lee's match agaisnt Garra was a painful one to watch. The poor boy gave it his all but, the physco -maniac didn't give his opponent who could only use taijustu any mercy and nearly killed him. This didn't go well with a lot of people who watch helplesly. The hokage stood,"Alright we have one more match but, before that I would like to say congrats on to those of you who made it to the finals , now let's begin the final match"and wit that he went to sit back in his high-chair. The disquised Orochimaeu asked,"Who is it that will be fighting?" but, the third just smiled not giving the snake the answer it seek. One of the anbu came and whispered somehting in the third's ear. "Alright"and stood and excused himself before going to join his men and the red-head kistune who was waitting in the shadows.

"Next up is Minamino Tsukiko and-Everyone held their breaths and Sasuke now awake smirked, "show them whoose the number one vixen, baby girl"not caring that everyone's mouths hung open and were staring at him like he was an alien except, his team ofcourse. Tsukiko smiled up towards the stance,"Will do , love"and with that she turned her attention back towards the empty arena. "Well, well it's nice to see you again little red"the person said laughing maniacially.

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

What will happen next? Oh now I'm itching to write more. Wonder what will happen next? Whois Tsukiko's opponent ? Is it some one you know or is an oc of mine?Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**One more thing next chapter won't be here intill I can figure how I want to write everything and that might be in two weeks cuz of school Argh! why does school have to come in ruin it! well anyways check out Scarlet Sky and yes I sent out a notice saying that it will be postoned until I can think of next feedback and no like I said I'm not desperate just choose not to continue Scarlet Sky till then has five chps. up but, I am disappointed no feedback for single chp goes in corner*crys* but now it s onhold till next time**

**R&R ****for both story(ies) seriously guys it starts of like my first fic but, it gets interesting**

**Tird wheel-just something I made up it's just as the name says used for making the blood clone more stable and more than just the blood clone of someone**

**Ja ne**


	7. Tsukiko Fight

Last time: Chunin Exams begins! Prelimanary matches started and n ow it's time for the final match Tsukiko Vs. who

* * *

><p>An ambu whispered somehting in the third's ear. "Alright"and stood and excused himself before going to join his men and the red-head kistune who was waiting in the shadows.<p>

"Next up is Minamino Tsukiko and-Everyone held their breaths and Sasuke now awake smirked, "show them whoose the number one vixen, baby girl"not caring that everyone's mouths hung open and were staring at him like he was an alien except, his team ofcourse. Tsukiko smiled up towards the stance,"Will do , love"and with that she turned her attention back towards the empty arena. "Well, well it's nice to see you again little red"the person said laughing maniacially.

Up in the shadows Kurama readied himself just incase the man decided to do anything stupid but, down below Tsukiko went tensed and was debating on whether or not to attack him now or wait and see what the dog-traitor would do. The manical laughter was heard again, "Well aint you going to say something or you cat out your tonque? Or don't you remember ol me?"the person asked taking of the huge hooded coverage that was keeping his features schooled pulled it off to reveal... Inuyasha

Tsukiko if not for her nose and schooled features would have probably gasped like so many others did at the sight of the traitor. His hair was wild, fangs deep, eyes ruby red with dark shades of blue and black, his claws were pointy and long, sword on hip, and because of his clothing being painted reds and black along with his facial expression he looked menacing . The proctor looked at both combatants before shouting,"Begin!" Inuyasha with claws raised lunged for Tsukiko who also had her claws raised.

Sasuke watched in anger holding the rail with a tight grip."that damn bastard" he mumbled not realizing that he caught his teammate's attention it was Kakashi who asked,"What's the matter Sasuke ?"Sasuke turned towards them with a passionate hatred however, the hatred wasn't aim at them and turned around to face the fighr below,"That bastard made us suffer but, even if none say it or Tsukiko plays it of he damage her the most"

"What do you mean ? How so?"Asked Sakura and the others giving him a look saying 'we want to know as well' .Sasuke looked at them and glared,"I rather not say and it's not my place to tell"and with that they knew they weren't going to get an answer so they left it at that.

Tsukiko and Inuyasha's both stepped-sided to avoid each other's claws playing the game of cat and mouse. "You can't dodge forever lil red"he taunted laughing like a mad man . 'Damn it I may have trained t not go through that tramuma again but, it's harder than it seems'Tsukiko thought as she dodged Inuyasha's claws before attacking with her own. She then jumped back and flipped a few times before she took a stance.

Tsukiko .

I got into my fighting stance and let my claws loose. That traitor attacked again I dodged but, the smirk never left his face. 'Damn it all why does it have to him of all people? Why must it be one of the creeps that kidnapped me so long ago?' However, my musings were cut short when he stopped and skitted to a stop . He laughed like a mad man and said,"You lil red shouldd've stayed with your blasted parents"and with a snap of his fingers the ground shook. I looked at him dead in the eye but, didn't say a word. I prepared myself for the worst however, I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Suddenly"**BO**OM!' and my world went into chaos.

**Down in the Audience**

**"Tsukiko!"Sasuke called his mate just after the boom was heard and the smoke never cleared. Everyone around watching the fight waited for something or someone to pop up from the smoke but, none came. **

**Tsukiko and Inu-baka**

Within all the smoke a barrier of sorts was up. "Ha ha , I'm not stupid I know someone tried this on your father and it didn't work but, what if I use it on you um.. "

"You can try whatever you like it doesn't matter" and with that Inuyasha took out the reversal box(guys I don't know what this is called all I know it reverses the age of some one).

**Back with the audience**

**The smoked cleared and the two combatants could be seen however, just as Tsukiko could be seen a cloud like smoke surrounded her. "**What's happening guys?"asked a freakout Naruto.

" It's the same technique one of my opponents used on me in the tournament"said a calm voice and the ones turned around and saw a red-head that looked similiar to the rd-head fighting on the arena floor. "Evening , sir"said Sasuke bowing respectively. "Like wise son" Kurama said smiling.

"Wait your Tsukiko's father"asked a surprised Sakura who was ogggling at the tall fox."Yes, however, I cannot stay I must leave before they notice "then turned towards Sasuke, "Son do take care of Tsukiko she will need you "then disappeared and reappeared behind the hokage's meeting area.

'Well I didn't know her father was that good looking. so That's were she get's her looks'thought Kakashi, and Sakura. 'Be safe, love'thought Sasuke. Back down the arena the white like cloud started to turn to different shades of colors being pink,green, red and light blue. 'I can't let this reverse my age'and with that thought she placed an aging pillar (small plant like pill) into her mouth ,'I got to thank father for making these counters' and then closed her eyes waiting for the barrier to fade.

Thundering and lighting sounded thoughout the stadium till it stopped and everything swirled before it completely halted. When the smoky barrier disappreared there stood Inu-baka and ...

"Who is that ?"

"Is that Tsukiko ?"

"Did she have someone replace her in the fight?"Many questions like this were asked and team seven turned towards a smirking Sasuke. "Sasuke"Kakashi started-''As you guys well not you Sakura but, yes that is Tsukiko in her demon form"

'What this girl she has a demon as well . So there's another one for me to prove my existance' Garra thought with a murderous insane look in his eyes which caused his two siblings to step back.

Tsukiko appeared now that of her demonnoid/human form which plenty do not know much about so let's just say that their eyes were now fully on the two. "Come you maggy mutt your death will surely be slow"then added,"I'll make sure you regret ever crossing my path again"her voice was cold devoid of any emotion. Majority of the crowd felt something crawl up their spine while Naruto was quiet, Kakashi took his eyes from his lovable book, Sakura looked like she would run any second and Sasuke well he wasn't faze. Tsukiko's eyes looke cold, murderous, and calculating. "Make your move mutt or I will"she said her cold caculating gaze now on Inuyasha."Feh As if you stupid girl!" he shouted then lunged at Tsukiko smirking all the while. Closing her eyes Tsukiko jumped and listened for any sound not knowing the dog-baka had a plan for her precious ears. Inuyasha had enough of the lil game and tentacles appeared out the ground and Tsukiko dodged but, sadly she was caught by some that she couldn't hear, nor use any of her other senses. "Haha , you like my new tentacle I call it the animalistic sound. It's simply made for us demons"

Tsukiko struggled and couldn't get out the tentacles and glared at Inuysha ,"Bastard "was all she said before the arena was once again covered in black cloud like circle.

The audience was watching on edge wondering what's happening ? What was happening inside the barrier?" Because all around all they could here were screams, and **'Booom' Sasuke was now holding the rail with a death grip,"Tsukiko please be ok" while Kurama was watching in far away shadows in anger,"You do something to my daughter mutt and you'll pay dearly'**

'Fufukuku , brother show knows how to have fun but, I cannot use a vessel if it's dead' Orochimaru thought passing his tonque over his lips smirking evilly. "Kabuto"he whispered in a low voice so only the four-eyed could hear,"Make sure the girl lives" and the masked anbu of Orochimaru left with Orochimaru leaving as well. Once again the smoke cleared but, the only figure that could be seen was Inuyasha but where's Tsukiko ?

"Tsukiko!"Yelled Sasuke who had his senses on alert. "Ha ha, the girl's dead no way could she possibly live in that it's filled with demonic enegry that well was mixe with other things"he said crackling and the raven if not being held by Kakashi and a hooded Kurama who eyes were turning gold ,"Calm down son just have faith"Kurama said his voice going deeper and Sasuke knew that his father-in law was going to change into his fox form so he stilled but, held his hands in fist. ' Tsukiko' he thought. "She'll be fine don't listen to that creep"said Naruto placing a confort hand on the raven's shoulder."Yeah Tsukiko's a strong girl "added Kakashi and Sakura nooded in agreement. Sasuke was stilled tensed and relaxed only a little but, never moved is eyes from the arena.

When the smoke cleared just as before there in the woods place were big giant holes or crater's but, still no Tsukiko. The proctor waited wonding if Tsukiko would show herself. Suddenly huge vine like tentacles raced from the grounds, walls and jst anywhere that people had to move out the way. Howver, noone could see what happened because once again the arena was covered in a mist of thundering black but, when everything cleared the audience's eyes widen...

All Inuyasha could say,"Bastard girl.. You planned this..

**Makai**

**"**come on Tsukiko attack faster you to Sasuke"commamnded Yusuke. Sasuke and Tsukiko activied their sharigan and Tsukigan respectively,"Here we come"and with that they charged at Yusuke using both youki and human energy to launch their blows. "Ay, Come on I can take Yomi on with my eyes close"

Sasuke boiled his hands in fist and with on the attack using different enrergy blasts that were a mixture of blues/purples. Just when he was through attacking Tsukiko came from behind and used her swords 'Shingestu' and merge it with some of her enegry. Yusuke dodged both ,"That's it you two need to try harder"and with htst he summoned a huge spirit gun and seeing that their eyes widen and they quickly with speed that were equal to the fastest demon a.k.a Hiei they avoided the attack but, not without having some imjuries. "Looks like we need another plan"and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

Hehe cliffy stopping it here!

What will happen next? I know short chappie but it get's better. Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**One more thing Scarlet sky has been deleted and a now reposted Version (v for short) has been uploaded **

**R&R ****for both story(ies) seriously guys it starts of like my first fic but, it gets interesting**

**Third wheel-just something I made up it's just as the name says used for making the blood clone more stable and more than just the blood clone of someone**

**Ja ne**


	8. Just something you might want to know

NEED TO KNOW ! ok guys/gals sorry this is not an update it won't be here till next wesnday the day before thanksgiving Soooooooooooo without farther delay

I want you guys to check out my new stories while I'm thinking about next chapter ! they are scarlet sky reposted V and Secret for now

Which are both naruto stories that are diferent from my other two stories

girl joins she is a Himura clan member( no relation to Rk even though I totally LOVE RK I just wanted to have a Himura clan and have it suronded by secrets) that has a lot of secrets and a bad past . She joins team seven on Hokage's order but, noone knows why

2. Naruto is a girl and just found that she is a girl but, is smart and still rival/wierd relationship with Saasuke -Sakura bashing short time once she finds out that Naruto is a girl and she stil is her normal self as the beginnng. Question is though will the girl naruto/ko stay and keep the bonds with Konoha or will she severed them? Still looking for a name

Yeah guys/gals check them out leave revirews they make me happy! Speaking of review I like to think the person(s) for review this story and staying with it THANK YOU SO MUCH ! well that's it yall see you guys this weekend or next wed. cuz that's when there will be a new update to all stories.

thanks again,

~pinksamurai1014~


	9. Tsukiko's fight and Surprises

Last time: Chunin Exams begins! Prelimanary matches started and now it's time for the final match Tsukiko Vs. Inuyasha

* * *

><p>When the smoke cleared just as before there in the woods place were big giant holes or crater's but, still no Tsukiko. The proctor waited wonding if Tsukiko would show herself. Suddenly huge vine like tentacles raced from the grounds, walls and jst anywhere that people had to move out the way. Howver, noone could see what happened because once again the arena was covered in a mist of thundering black but, when everything cleared the audience's eyes widen...<p>

All Inuyasha could say,"Bastard girl.. You planned this..

The audience were silent . They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sakura's eyes widen and she took a step back for down the area was.. Tsukiko covered in blood from head to toe and cloths were a lil messy and torn. She had her hands stretched out with her hand in a fist. But, truly that didn't surprise them so much though because Inuyasha was hanging from his vine techinque that he used on Tsukiko however, he was dangling from the vine having it impaled in his back. "unhand me you stupid girl!" Inuyasha payed no mind to the inu-baka instead she tighten her fist and the vines tighten themselves around him and the vine that was in his back was painfully pulled out of hime and he would have fell to the ground with in terrible pain but, a vine impaled itself in the other side of his backside leaving a huge hole were his sides would be. Still having one hand outstrech her other hand went to her hair and she pulled out a seed then threw it in the hole in the ground. Tsukiko smirked,"Met my pet . The humans know it as the man-eater's plant but, I like to call this little beast, Kuraiishi" just as she said that an enormous man feasting plant that had dark spikes and had a dark -death like appearance about it ,"Warning people if you value your lives then don't move because kuraiishi will attack"she said adressing the audience .

The aduience watched like moths would to flame as the huge plant sucked out Inuyasha's life force. The inu screamed in agony as his life force was being drained from him. The masive plant stopped then pulled it's huge suction like thing from the inu's body. The vines that held Inuyasha were slowly removing themselves fromhis lifeless person but, not before a vine crept over to his left eye and dig, it pulled out holding the portal that lead to the 'great dog general's' grave. The vines completely let go and Inuyasha feel to the geound looking beaten, and in the most horrorid condition that would make anyone run for the toliet.

Holding on to whatever little life he had,Inuyasha spat out,"You damn girl.. Just.. Ypu wait ..I won't be gone for long I'll be back"and his body disappeared in a swirl of dusty wind. Tsukiko payed no mind and her plants went back to being seeds. She walked over and picked them up and placed back on her person,"Foolish mutt, were your going you may never return"and the silent aduience erupted into cheers, some shouting,"more ! /give us another fight like that !" however, the proctor clesred his throst snd all noise seized,"Winner of final match Tsukiko Minamino" and Sasuke didn't wait for anyone he jumped of the trail and ran towards Tsukko spinning her like as princess before setting her in his arms. Everyone was shocked once again becaise the Uchiha showed so much emotion but, what he said made the boys cheer,"Give it up to my baby vixen ,Tsukiko". Sakura and Naruto had huge grinns on their faces and Kakashi who was now composed smiled and appeared by his team ,"Congradulations guys, Your be rewarded for blasting this exam"and his team looked at like he was crazy,"What? Don't look at me like that" and they laughed .

The hokage smiled,"Well leave it up to the fox to give an old man like a run for his money"and stood up clapping his hands gaining everyone's attention,"Alright congratulattions to everyone who pased and I wish you luck in the finals which will be held s month away so enjoy and trsin hard for the next event" then with a booming smile he sat down in his high chair. Anko was grinning like a mad man,"Ha, ha this girl I like her she blew the exam away and if she could do that then that blasted old -fart Orochimaru will be done for" she said happily.

'_yes, that girl Tsukiko will be a wonderful meal , mother' _he thought and with his manical ook his siblings toook a step back . They didn't know which to fear the most Tsukiko Minamino or their adorable killing machine of a brother. "Kankuro, Temari" garra said in a cold chilling voice,"Let's go we need to draw out the rest of the plan"and with that the sand siblings disappeared.

The crowd was slowly leaving the stadium. 'I'm proud of you my daughter'Kurama thought as he disappeared going back to the fox district leaving Tsukiko and her team. Team seven and Tsukko who was being carried by Sasuke persuaded him to put her down . He did so but, not without a hand supporting her. Being the stubborn fox demon she pulled herself from Sasuke's strong arms but, she didn't last long . Sakura,"Tsukiko who-she turned around causing the others to stop. Tsukiko passsed out and would have hit the ground if Sasuke didn't catch her,"She'll be fine"he said to Kakashi , Naruto, and Sakura who looked worried. "My,lady"and the imp blue came from where evwr it has been hiding. "blue go tell the others to get a recovery room ready"and blue squirred away overjoyed to finally having a task to do for his mistress.

Kakashi smiled,"well two days off and then once Tsukiko's recovered we will do something fun"and with a poof he dissappeared. "Well see you later guys" said Sakura who was running off towards her home. "Well let's go home teme"said Naruto who was walking ahead of the raven. Letting the orange-blond go to his Uchiha home first, Sasuke was in no rush he looked down at his worn-out mate and kissed her on the forehead before whispering, "You did well,love"and Tsukiko unconsciously smiled.

They reached the Uchiha district and Sasuke with Tsukiko still in his arms felt a shred of foreboring. Something didn't feel right and he ran towards the backyard. There he saw his mother's lifeless body. Tsukiko weakly opened her eyes and they widen ,"Who?"was all she could say because Sasuke tightened his hold. 'This is part of the plan so we must play the part'he thought and his anger boiled. Suddenly black birds surrounded the clearing and a figure emerged. "Itachi wo did this to mother?"Sasuke assked his elder brother. "Foolish little brother"and Itachi took out his sword and attacked but, it was dodge by a weak Tsukiko. Itachi glsnced up at his brother,"You think you have lost everything but, let's see if you really once I kill your only mate"and with his sharigan blazing he held Tsukiko by the neck. Sasuke anger increade tend fold,"Un hand her your business is with me"and he charged at his brother who dropped Tsukiko with an uncaring manner. Sasuke got beaten like a rag-doll and struggled to get up,"Foolish ittle brother you still don't have the power and your mate will never give you that power"Itach i said cooly. "YOUR WRONG! Tsukiko is all I need I be damn with this village"and he charged once again and Itachi side-stepped before catching his younger brother by the leg then swung him next to his mate,"When you have the power and ewnough hatred come after me"and in a swirl of black birds Itachi disappeared. "I'll kill you Itachi just you wait!"he said punching the ground before turning towards his mate and weakly placing her in his arms and headed back in the house. He would have to wait before going to the fox district.

**Fox district**

Kurama was grinning from ear to ear as he walked down the dungeons. "I have wonderful news, Kien"he said rto the young boy who was tied in chains. Kein weakly looked up,"What is it, sir?"Kurama grinned widen,"Inuyasha is dead"and the boy lid up like a christmas tree,"What a relief so all there's left his my mother and the rest"he said and Kurama smiled before unlocking the prison. "Yes, and there's more good news you have been acepted into our circle and everything is going according to plan"and with that the chains were removed and Kurama handed him a pill . Kein took the pill and his aching body which recovered from Sesshomaru's light punishment was now fully healed. "Thanks"he said grinning. Kurama chuckled,"Come let's go everyone's waiting"and with that he lead the boy to were Hiei, and the others were.

**Makai**

Sasuke and Tsukiko were training oince again when Seshomaru and Hiei showed up with Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku. "Pups it's almost time to merge with yall clones "said Seshomaru and Hiei picked up the rest,"The merging won't be long and the clones of your mother and elder brother are playing the roles nicely so everthing that yall clones experience you will know and what yall did here will just add on to your strenght. Now carry out the plan sucessfully even if you have to add your own to it , understand?"and Sasuke and Tsukiko nodded. Sasuke looked at his family but, adressed his brother,"You completed your mission so now we go back to the beginning"and the elder brother nodded,"Hate me with all your heart when you return to the human world little brother or I will kill you"

"No promises but, with the curse seal in my system the plan will surely succed" and Fugaku placed a hand in his youngest son, "Do not forget that this is a mission and your family stoll lives "and he squeezed his son's shoulder who smiled for his father acknoldge his skills and him. "When dio we eave?"asked Tsukiko. "Right now"and Hiei lead the two to a portal leaving Sesshomaru with the remaining Uchiha members,"Come we return to the Western lands"and lead them away from Makai and towards his human hidden lands. While in the portal,"Ther's a new recruit to our plans your cousin , Kein has joined us and betrayed his pack ,. Everything you will know once you have merged with your clones" Hiei said in a monotone voice and Tsukiko and Sasuke nodded before looking forward.

**With Enemies**

**To say Kikyo -taisho was pissed was an understatement she was furious, "Now, kikyou calm down "said a soothing sickly voice. Kikyou glared at Naraku,"How can I be calm when my son has gone missing and my husband has been killed by that _reincarnation of mine daughter_" she hissed out. "Your son will be returned and don't worry the half-breed will surely keep you safe even if he's nolonger with us and I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind experimenting with another forbiden justu"he said with cracking laughter. "You better be right , spider"she hissed bedore with years worth of gracefullness Kikyou exited the main hall. "fufufkuku,That weas very generous of you brother"Orochimaru said coming out the shadows . "Why thank you brother" Naraku said smirking wickly and Orochimaru joined him. "Those two mates will surely join your cause if you promise them the right amount of power their after"and Orochimaru chuckled,"The girl she will follow the Uchiha wherever he goes so if he leaves she does"and with that the hall was filled with silence. "Well brother I must be getting ready to carry out the next step"and Orochimaru disappeared leaving a happy looking Naraku alone. **

**Somewhere not even I know**

Fire was burning everywhere. "Umm. It looks like we have a new member"said a Satanic being who laughed manically. "Lord of hell has been pleased with your doings and so you shall return"and with that the destroyed body glowed a blackish fire color. The body then twitch,"Ha ha, your mate will surely be please to know of your well being . Now arise Inuyasha"and the hanyou was reborn from the pits of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

Hehe cliffy stopping it here!

What will happen next? I know short chappie but it get's better. Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Third wheel-just something I made up it's just as the name says used for making the blood clone more stable and more than just the blood clone of someone**

**Kurai-dark ishi- stone**

**Ja ne**


	10. Date, Training and Surprises

Last time: perlimaries ended.

* * *

><p>The portal to Sasuke's room opened and he and Tsukiko walked through landing gracefully on their feet. They went over to their clones."Let the merge begin"and Sasuke was the first to do the merge. It was to painful but, with the curse seal going through his system it was tolerable. After composing himself he let Tsukiko merge with her xclone and her experience was the same. Tsukiko held her head before removing her hand,"That was a lot of information but, alast we still must carry out the plan" she said and Sasuke added,"Yeah the next step . Tsukiko who will you recieve training from ? I'm going to ask Kakashi"he finished and Tsukiko looked thoughtful before answering, "chou lu " and Sasuke nodded in acknoldgement. Chou lu was a accomplish member of anbu , he was on par with Kakashi and had the nickname 'heavenly dragon of the north' because of his feats. Then Tsukiko putted all serious aside and grinned, "however,love we have two days off before we go our seperate ways shall we go on a date?"she asked and sasuke agreed walking over towards his mate with a predatory gleam, "yeah but, I have something in mind . Something I don't want anyone to know so go out tomorrow with your friends ok. I'll see you then around eight"and Tsukiko kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.<p>

The night for the date came by quickly. Tsukiko was nervous as a train wreck. Kagome was estatic for her little's girls date and was busy getting the camera. "Dear , it's just -"No , Kurama it's our little girl's first date"she exclaimed happily and Kurama knew right then and there that he couldn't change his mates mind. A knock was heard and the parents of the red-hair kistune girl went to anser it. "Well don't you look handsome . Come in, child Tsukiko should be done soon"said Kagome estatic. Sasuke was wearing a black tux with a red-rose in his left pocket.(**u know the prom attire or date**),"thank you , mother"he said politely came downstairs and Kagome squealed searching for her camera, Kurama being the father,"My, darling kit has grown into a fine young lady that she has" and met his daughter half way taking her toward her date who's mouth was agape."Sasuke ?" Tsukiko said worried. Said raven blushed at his mates attire , finally finding his voice,"You look astoundashingly beautiful"he said breathelessly, There's no words to describe how beautiful you look" he added. Tsukiko was wearing a black satin crepe dress,"Thanks you too"she said smiling . "Alright you two picture time"Kagome said smiling like a chesaire cat while holding the camera out. Sasuke snaked an arm around Tsukiko's waist pulling her closer and the raven actually smiled. _'flash_' "May I"Kurama asked as Sasuke nodded and arm over his daughter's shoulder took a picture with her before Kagome did the same,"Dear I think that's enough of pictures we don't want them to be late " said Kurama who was trailing Kagome away from the young couple. "fine"she drawled out,"Have fun you two!"she said waving them goodbye. "Sasuke"and the raven turned to face Kurama,"Yes, sir, we're be back around midnight . Can you guys and everyone else meet us after the date ? I have another surprise "the raven said and Kurama nodded,"Sure thing I can't wait to see what you have in store. Now go and have fun"and with that the two lovebirds left the fox district.

As they reached the village and walked into the streets, eyes were on them. '"Wow is that the Uchiha ? That girl's so lucky "

Whistle,"Man that brats hit the jackpot I wouldn't mine datin that chick"

" They make a cute couple "

" Yeah , oi call the girls we found he new sensation " a fan-girl said to another fangirl who ran to tell the others. Sasuke and Tsukiko ignoreed the comments and turned in an empty alley,"Sasuke were are-"It's a surprise , love"and he continued to lead her through the narrowed alleyway. Sasuke picked up Tsukiko bridal style and he jumped over the fence before placing her gently back down,"Come on this way" and took her hand , leading her towards their destination. More twist and turns before Sasuke said,"Close your eyes" and Tsukiko smiling did so and he continued for few more minutes and they passed through some bushes before Sasuke halted to a stop,"Sasuke?"Tsukiko questioned,"Open your eyes" he ordered and Tsukiko eyes nearly bugged out her sockets at what she saw,"sasuke this.. "she said breathelessly. The moonlight illuminated the scenery beautifully. The clearing shined under the moonlight and in the middle was a small picnic with red roses all around the little eating area and two candles were lit. Sasuke took her hand gently and as they sat the roses danced around them creating an image that was heavenly. Sasuke dug in the picnic basket and took out various foods tha he knew Tsukiko would love, even a baked rabbit that he hunted for the night before. Tsukiko looked pleased as he thought and they ate in silence before putting the food away and admiring the scenery. Sasuke looked at the sky,'They should be here soon' he thought as he turned from the sky to look at his mate who was thinking ,'This is beautiful it's a shame we have to fullfill the plan 'she thought as she looked at the stars gleaming.

Sasuke stood as he sensed Kurama, Kagome, Sesshomaru , hiei,Kien, Gin and his family in the bushes. "Sasuke is something wrong?"Tsukiko who dropped her quard down only for this night asked. Sasuke bended on one knee and Tsukiko looked confused as her mate dug in his pocket. Sasuke pulled out a small velvety small box and opened it. It was a diamond ring with the Uchiha emblem 14k gold with a flower petal in the center of the emblem . Tsukiko looked shocked and on the verge of tears,"Sasuke were"was all she got out,"I had this made with the help of mother"then paused before asking his question,"Tsukiko Minamino , my mate and eternal partner will you marry me ?" Tsukiko's tears were falling like a stream ,"Yes"she said and Sasuke placed the ring on her finger and Kurama and the others busted out of the bushes clapping and cheering as the young girl was picked up and they kisssed . Pulling away , Sasuke swung his mate with complete love in his eyes as Tsukiko was filled with joy. They fell to the ground with Sasuke on top, the wind blowing a gentle breeze. Once the date was over and it ended , Sesshomaru ruined their lil paradie ,"Yes, the wedding will be in three years to go in accordance with the plan"and he was gone with the Uchiha's leaving Sasuke , Tsukiko and the rest of the fox district. Shippou and Rin ran towards Sasuke ,"uncle Sasuke"they said in unison , hugging the raven in a death hug before going back by Kurama and Kagome who was in tears saying,"My lil girl she doesn't need me any more"and the raven woman cried in her husbands arms. While as , Kurama was smiling in victory and proudness , the joys of being a father he couldn't wait till the plan was completed then they would have little red- black haired Uchiha kits running around.

Kurama gently dragged his family away and left the couple alone with Gin. "Well son , your going to be adopted in tree years in human terms"and Gin grinned ,"Then none will take me awaay and I'll learn cool justus that I can tell all my friends and brag"the kid went on and Sasuke patted his head,"yeah"but, his thoughts,'I might have to leave Gin, he cannot come with but, maybe he will leave with Tsukiko'while Tsukiko thought,'Sasuke will not take gin but, he will not be without his mother and I will stay close '.

Sasuke took Tsukiko's hand and together with Gin left the beautiful clearing. Well the nights events went by quickly and it was time to go train for the finals. One day during Sasuke's training with the chidori , Garra of the desert appeared. "We mat have the same eyes but, you have something I do not and inorder to prove my existance I will destroy it" the red-head with the kanji for love on his forehead said with no emotion and Sasuke with the same emotion as he,"you will do no such thing"and Garra not giving the raven a reply disappeared with the sand leaving a dusty trail behind. Sasuke did the necessary signs for the chidori and with his anger blazing and his mind on protecting his new family and getting his revenge , he charged and crumbled the rock. "Alright Sasuke that's enough"Kakashi called but, the raven didn't listen and the jonin took out some wire string and tied the raven up,"Now Sasuke revenge won't get you happiness . What of Tsukiko? Think of her happiness if you won't think of yur own"the jonin said and the raven shouted,"What do you know ? You will never understand and don't act like you understand what I'm doing because you don't!" . The jonin sighed,"I'll be back when you come to your senses"and he disappeared.

Tsukiko was training with Chou Lu with the chinastu which was a lighting fire justu that was similiar to the chidori. The techinque caused the air and surrounding areas to feel as though the sun was blazing for thousands of years with out anything to stop it causing fires to explode and making the person if not a master of fire and lighting justu feel like their in a burning oven. Tsukiko did the necessary hand signs and her hands were covered with a blazing fire with an electric current surrounding it ,"Chinastu" she said as she charged at her target. Her eyes in hatred and her Tsukigan which had all six stars inside the slinted pentagon like shape . The eyes swirling as it moved from star to star. "Tsukiko?"Chou called the girl and the said girl who's eyes were blazing a blue hue,"yes"she said with no emotion , her eyes uncaring. "What do you want for your mate ? Shouldn't you be stopping him from destroying himself? " Tsukiko once again charged the chinastu,"No you and everyone won't understand"and Cho sighed, "Very well" then the fight took place.

**Month Finals**

The finals came by quickly for the participants. (**Begining of Naruto vs. Neji happens the same just with my own variation**). Narito wqas once again hit with Neji's gentle fst and was sent crashing. Naruto shakenly got up sporting numerous bruies and a bleeding lip,whipping his lip he summoned some of the kyuubi's power,"Now your about to be in a worl of pain" he said grinning. Naruto's appearance change to that of his fox form, where his hair was now a orange-red an dhe sported, tail, fangs, and ears at the top of his head."Now for the fun to-he disappeared leaving the byakugan user to search wildly for him,'Where he go?' "Begins"and Naruto round house kicked him senting the raven haired prple eyed teen flying. Neji landed on his feet just as Naruto with demon speed that was closed to Hieie went from stadium wall to wall ,'What speed/' Neji thought as he tried to keep up. Naruto disappeard and went on to punch the prodigy but, Neji used his rotation technique . However, Naruto wasn't affected like before ,"That won't work"and he threw a kunai which Neji dodged and prepared tothrow his own but, Naruto was nowhere in sight, he was in the air. Then the blonde landed ,"well as I said the fun's just beginning"he said grinning before making his hands in a seal. "_**demon style: fox fire**_"and like the fireball a orange/blue fire emitted from Naruto's mouth a shot towards Neji. 'Damn there's no way to avoid that I have to use rotation' he thught as the attack charged towards him however, Naruto had other tricks up his sleve. Twisting Neji was back in his stance standing inside the huge crater he created. Panting slightly , Neji charged with his byakugan and Naruto met him head on. The end result Neji landed deeply in the ground crater and Naruto waited like a fox on the hunt.

Neji stumbled out of his crater and limpingly walked over to face the orange-blonde enigma who's clone was in another crater,"You see this-the clone disappeared with a poof,"What?" was all he got out as he was being hit with numerous punches and kicks while in the air. 20-30 ft maybe more as ,Neji was flying towards the ground and landed harshly ,"Can't move "was what he said as Naruto walked over to him ,"Now whose the failure now? You don't ever tell me about being a failure because I will prove you wrong ."

"I should have known you use shadow clones till the end it's your speciality after all"retorted Neji ,"No weren't you listening to me , there was always a part of the graduation exam that I could never pass and that was the shadow clone so again don't ever talk about destiny and faith like it can't be changed" .

'That boy Naruto full of surprises' the proctor thought,"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" and the silent crowd erupted into cheers as the blonde with his tail swinning back and forth wave at the crowd grinning. "**Next match Gara no Sabaku Vs. Sasuke Uchiha" **annouced the proctor as Naruto headed back towards the stands and the crowd once again erupted before it fell silent.

Garra was already at the area and now everyone was waiting for the last Uchiha to appear.

**Enemies**

"Stop your crying , love"said a deep malice voice and Kikyou spun around so fast that she probably recieved a whiplash. "Inu...yasha"she breathe and the hanyou smirked as he held out his arms for the woman to embrace in. "Inuyasha"she said with some happyness as her voice was still used to being devoid. "Yeah now come here"and she swung herself towards him as he swung her around before dropping her gently,"So what did I miss while I was temporarily gone?"

Kikyou smirked,"Nothing your just in time the fireworks will appear soon"was all she said and Inuyasha smirked as they went to join the others. "Ay, well good to have you back , Inuyasha"Naraku said and the dog-traitor,"Keh, whatever" and the meeting started.

**Fox District**

"Everything's set"said Kurama as he took several seeds from his hair. "Yes, everyone's here"said Kagome. Everyone being Kurama, Kagome, Hiei, Shippou, Rin, and Kien . Seshomaru is with the Uchiha's( **remember the clone Itachi is in the human world and the clan is dead. Mikoto and Fugaku are alive not dead like the rest of the clan) **in his lands. The fox clan were currently in the hidden chamber room were they made the clones of Naruto, Sasuke, Tsukiko and the Uchiha's . "We need to have Tsukiko join Sasuke "Kurama said in a calm tone before adding,"Tonight they will attack us and we need someone to fall for bailt and Tsukiko will be back here before it's her time to fight"

"Uncle "and everyone turned their attention towards Kien,"My mother will most likely come back for vengence and I have rhis feeling that-"That traitors stil alive"and Kien nodded. Kurama formed changed in to his youko self,"Then we must however, much I prefer to fight the plan must succeed"he said in his cold voice as he threw the seeds into the tanks of the demonic water. "Hiei your the fastest one here . The test will be done within the hour so lead us to were Seshomaru and the Uchiha's are and come back then let everything play out"he finished his speech. Hiei opened a portal and they were gone with in seconds.

Hiei returned and waited. An hour passed and the tanks were smoking steam and several figures stepped out. Hiei adressed them,"You know what to do"and with a portal opened he was gone. "We wait"

**Enemies**

"We attack now all stations move out"ordered Naraku and Inuyasha , Kikyou , some puppets and three low ninja that Orochimaru gave his brother saluted before heading out. "Well brother,like you I have a prize to get"and Orochimaru with his sound ninja disappeared , reappearing somewhere in Konoha. Naraku chuckled evily as he and his team landed not to far from the fox district. "Scatter"and they did leaving no place for escape.

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

**Chinastu-a thousand summers- a combination of fire and lightingwith the fire being a blazing heated oven and the lighting surrounding it swirling as it circles around the flame**

**Tsukigan- moon eye is a blue -clear eye with a pentagon shape and has five stars that each are a different color each star has a different function. The first star being an orange -respresnts harmony, second star which is clear blue represents calmness , genjustus, third and fourth stars are red/dark green-lighting and copies attacks and repells them, the five star which is a purple sends the opponent into a different demension and puts an opponent in a hypnoisis and the last lets a person see 360 dgree which has no color. Combined together the stars make up a rainbow color changing the eyes and creating the** **heaven's moon eye which has yet to be seen.**

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story. Oh yes if you get a chance do stop by 'Black Bird 'n check it out it's a HPxNaruto crossover with some Naruto characters that you would never probably see in many crossovers.**

Hehe cliffy stopping it here!

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	11. Shocking revelations

Garra was already at the area and now everyone was waiting for the last Uchiha to appear. Everyone was silent noone made a sound if you listened heard enough you could hear an insect. "What is Sasuke -teme doing? Where is he?"bellowed Naruto.

"I don't know and Tsukiko's not here either "said Sakura and silently added,'They better not have picked up Kakashi's tardy-ness cuz'

" If Sasuke Uchiha -started the proctor just then in a swirl of leaves Kakashi appeared with Sasuke. Kakahi ,"Well looks like we just made it"and the proctor nodded. Match 2 Sasuke Uchiha vs. Garra of the desert"

Sasuke smirked and walked over slowly with no rush wanting his mate to hurry and come watch his fight. "Sasuke Uchiha "drawled Garra's voice no emotion as he gaze at the raven.( **A/n the fight happens with my tellling)**Sasuke didn't say anything and he disappeared but, in actually he didn't he was using his demon speed using the after image shocking all that watch. 'This speed it's unreal' majority thought as they watched however, Naruto wasn't surprise after all they trained in makai. "this speed it's unbelieveable"muttered Sakura who was watching wide-eyed.

Sasuke didn't have any trouble and prepared to attack with his chidori but it was caught by Garra's sand. He unlatched himself and flipped and landed a few feet away from the crazed blood thirsty bijuu. 'ha looks like I could go free style' he thought as he got into rythm.'What are you planning Uchiha?'asked a curious Garra. Sasuke pulled out his sword and swung it once,'Good as if I never lost touch'he tought as he brought his sword to face the ground. The sword was covered in purple- demonic fire. "Ready"

**Aduience**

"What is that?"asked Sakura just as Kakashi poofed beside them. "It's hell's fire of the ice-fire demon" he answered.

"what does it do?"the pinkette asked curious. "Well he learned it when he went to save Tsukiko and it kills anything that he deems a treat to him or anyone else he wants to protect in this case Tsukiko and Gin"the jonin answered like he was stating the weather. "So Garra treaten them and Teme's "naruto answered ,"yup and Garra's about to find out that you never mess with mated demons"

"But, their no demons"Sakura protested. "Don't deny it Sakura you did accept them but, they still don't trust fully of others incase someone harms one of them and if that happens"Kakashi trailed of letting the statement stand. "sensei's right" Naruto said with his tail swinning back and forth. And they focused on the fight below.

**Back in area**

"Ready"and sasuke disappeared and was about to go on attack when,~Sasuke~ and he siezed and disappeard back where he was just moments ago, his mate sounded distress, hurt , and sounded broken. ~Tsukiko~he called and he quickly putted away his sword grabbing his neck as something wasn't right. It wasn't Orochimaru's curse mark that was bothering him no it was the mark of his family , the mating mark.

**Aduience**

Kakashi knew something wasn't right even Naruto did. Sakura however,"Oh no his curse mark it's acting up"she said worried for her friend. "No it's not it's something else"answered Naruto and Sakura looked at him questionably ,"What do you mean?"

**Tsukiko**

**I was going to my home to retrieve some supplies but, suddenly getting them was not on my mind. I quickly with my demon speed teleported to my district. Something wasn't right. When I finally reached home I ran and ran never stopping. Bodies were on the ground , I heard someone and I ran to them turning them over I was met with my mother."mama what happened who did this?"I nearly screamed. She brought a shaky hand to my face,"My darling Tsukiko he's the one that did it "and her hand dropped,Who?"I cried as I shook her to wake . "Inuyasha and the enemies. Go Gin is safe "and she was went limp. I ran as my form began to change into my demonnoid/human one."Papa Gin, anyone?"I called desperately. No answer till I turned the corner,"Mama "I heard Gin and ran to him. When I arrived he and Kein were injuried but ok,"Where is everyone ? What's happened?"I snapped at them . "Take Gin, Tsukiko I will go back with te others make sure the plan is fufilled"said Kien and it dawned on me,"You guys "-"Yeah we are in hiding I was to stay with Gin till you came luckly We didnh't get noticed nor found"he said as he handed me Gin. I took Gin and Kein disappeared with Hiei. i ran with Gin close to me but, didn't get far because of the people I sensed. **

**"Ha ha"I heard manical laughter and the traitor and the enemies came out of their hiding spots. I snarled fangs out,"What do you want ?" They just smirked and Inuyasha had summoned a prison like thing,"nu-uh we can't have you attacking us your father was quite troublesome"he said fangs baring and my eyes widen there was father bloodied and limped unconcious, dead? I didn't know. What are my parents and family thinking? Making clones of themselves . Is this too part of the plan but, to achieve what? **

**I placed Gin in between one of the trees and had my plants protect him , "You lowly scums I'll kill you" I snarled as I charged, they smirked and held up a finger waving,"Didn't you forget about your father"and froze in my tracks whimpering slightly. Naraku and his goons smirks never left theeir faces,"See that wasn't so hard now "said inuyasha as he lenghten his claws. "No!"**

**Smirking,"Catch"and Kurama was thrown to the ground and landed next to Tsukiko's feet. Tsukiko shook with rage and shakenly bended down next to her father ,"Papa"she called him gently ,"Papa"she called again . "Tsukiko"he said hoarsely , his breathing rapse,"don't " and his eyes faltered close,"No, No ,No!" I cried out in agush. I got back up my chinastu combined with my sword and looked at the traitors with my blazing Tsukigan , anger and hattred filling my being. "I'll make you pay"I said my voice like icicles. **

**They attacked and with my hatred fueling me I slaughtered most. Kikyou and Inuyasha took a step back while Naraku was nothing more than a puppet that just made me even more unstable. I turned to them my sword and I unharmed,"Wench you destroy our men "bellowed Inuyasha but, I didn't care. Is this what my family wanted me to do as to finish the plan? I charged for Kikyou first who then smirked before she was grabbed and vanished with a mysterious person, I growled and went to attack but, they were gone. I turned towards the damn hanyou traitor ,"Well it was fun playing with you little red but, looks like we'll have to play some other time"he said before he too was grabbed and thrown into the mysterious mans vertex. I screamed to the heavens before my plants uncurled Gin who ran to me embracing me into a hug. I hugged him back saying that I nor Sasuke will never let anything happen to him. With revenge on my mind and to fufilling the plan , I picked up gin and we teleported out the fox district .**

**End **

"What do you mean?"asked sakura just then Tsukiko appeared with Gin. ( **skipping you ****now what happens know) **Konoha was soon being attack by Orochimaru and his team. Garra with his sand attacked and it grabbed the nearest person who was next to Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widen in horror that bastard had his son and mate! He didn't care filled with the protectiveness to go and get his family he went after them. Naruto ,"Sakura look after things for a while"and he went after Sasuke. Sasuke who was nearing, was getting fed up with all the distractions to get to his mate and son when Shino came to his aid,"go on ahead I'll take him" and Sasuke nodded gratefully that he could go forward. When he was stopped again it was just him and Garra who was smirking and looking blood thirsty,"Ha ha, come and get your precious people if you can SASUKE!" and the battle coments.

Sasuke was sent back his curse mark was acting up and he focused more on his demonnoid form. 'Tsukiko, Gin'he thought as he felt his tranformation . Oh he looked different alright. Garra who knocked the two into a tree and closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

When Naruto arrived he found Sasuke wounded and clunching his neck , breathing heavly. "Sasuke"he breathe as he went to help his friend. "Naruto help me save them"the raven pleaded,"Alright I'll fight Garra while you free them ok"Naruto said with determination and went to fight Garra as he promised.**( As much as I love this epic battle in Naruto I'm going to skip and move on). **Sasuke struggled to get his family while Naruto and Garra butt headed each other and landed on the ground with a thud,"How?" questioned a weak Garra. "Heh he , I never give up and I have friends"Naruto said as Sasuke with , Tsukiko and Gin in his arms landed near. Temari and Kankuro doing the same .

Orochimaru was fighting Sarutobi and sadly the old man met his end. "Curse you old man , I'll get my hands back"he said lauhing as his team came by his side and they disappeared. The next day a funeral was held in his honor . Naruto was the most affected.

**Enemies**

Inuyasha was laughing his arse of. "I can't believe it we actually killed them" he said in between his laughs. "Quiet down you fool"yelled Naraku angered about something. "Yes, Inuyasha , Naraku's right"chided Kikyou seriously. Inuyasha ,"keh"and was quiet . Naraku summoned Kagura and threw her harshly with rage,"What's the matter ?" asked Orochimaru who just poofed in. "We were tricked !"he bellowed out angerly. "Fukuku surely you weren't tricked all that bad"Orochimaru said laughing with amusement. "Yes , we were"Naraku growled. Kikyou who was once over joyed was now pissed,"HE'S NOT LYING WE WE'RE!" she yelled furiously . Inuyasha was lost but, he would never admit it. "Kikyou , love that wench and those stupid bitches are dead . You-"NO ! that damn reincarnation had an extra trick up her sleeve I don't have my body"she screeched. Inuyasha punched a wall debris falling,"That damn bitch and her kin"he said venomously. "So what are yall, going to do brother?"Orochimaru asked. "I don't know . How did your mission go brother?"and the smirk that they recieved was enough to answer their question, "Well we must be going. Come Kabuto we nust go meet up with the others . They should be bringing me Sasuke-kun in a few weeks"he said crackling and they left Naraku and the others who were still fuming.

**Western -Makai**

"Hiei go to Tsukiko"said Kurama and the fire apparition left without a word. He turned to the others who were laughing at their enemies lost,"Uncle "started Kein,"Yes?"

"Everything is moving according , Tsukiko will fufill the plan and with one of us going to make sure she doesn't forget that were really not dead she should do it perfectly"

"But, was it wise to leave the pup?"asked Sesshomaru. "It was necessary to leave Gin . We don't want them completely without a heart other wise their attack innocent peole "said Kurama calculating each step. "Now then"started Kagome who was smiling wickly,"I want to watch those bastards suffer"she said as she was summoning a mungose and a bird,"Keep an eye on the snake and spider respectively go!" she ordered them as with a camera device hidden fled the hideout and headed towards the enemies hideout.

**Hospital**

Hiei arrived in the infirmary that Tsukiko, Gin, and Sasuke were in. "Tsukiko , Sasuke , Gin"he called out in his baritone voice. Tsukiko's head snapped up,"Uncle "she said with no emotion as Sasuke awoke placed a protective arm around her. "We are in the western lands of Makai and we will fight in the final battle till then train and explore the world. Don't let the hatred cusume niether of you. "he said before turning away and before he left completely he looked over his shoulder," One of us will come once every three months to check and don't mess up the mission"he said then vanished as if he was never there.

Sasuke looked at his son who was sleeping before grabbing his emotional mate to him. Gasp, Sasuke?"Tsukiko questioned no answer,"Sas-mph"Sasuke lips were own hers. Sasuke pulled away,"We're going to complete this craze up mission and we will finally leave with those bastards dead. That was just to test the strenght they weren't that strong but, once everythings ove-'groan' Tsukiko kissed Sasuke with need, pullling away,"Thanks , love I needed to hear that"she said smiling running her hand on his cheek. Sasuke smiled and layed them down next to gin,"nothing will happen to you two I promise"he said as he let sleep claim him.

* * *

><p>The next day they left the hospital and went home . The village was recovering nicely and Sasuke went out to train .On his way home, "Sasuke come with us"said four figures who were the sound four. "I'll come but, for my own reasons not of ya'lls own"he said calmly and they poofed away. "So they came"said Tsukiko who was coming out the shadows, "Gins asleep. So when are we leaving?"she asked him. "In a few hours"he said and Tsukiko noded teleporting back to the house. Sasuke walked back home with one thought , protecting his family and fufilling the plan. He made it in the house just when Tsukiko was placing the pictures down and packing some clothing and anything she would need. Sasuke recongnize the bag as hers and she was now packing a second one. Placing only one picture inside that was the most recent a picture of the Uchiha's and fox district including Gin and one being that of their date. "Wait Tsukiko"and the girl looked upas Sasuke went to the draw that had multiple pictures of him and her . Taking of his necklace he opened it placed a smaller picture next to the first which was them as kids. Tsukiko getting what he was doing did the same. The pictures was the one Kagome took with Sasuke smiling brightly and Gin in the middle of the two , she showed it to him and was pleased that he choosed the same picture. "Well "she said as she took a piece of hair from her head, Sasuke did the same giving it to her as she did with her own. They placed some chakra and it changed into seeds and they placed the seeds back in their hair,"We stay in touch " and Sasuke nodded going to his room to pack and coming out fifteen minutes later. Tsukiko was heading out the door with a sleeping Gin,"Tsukiko"Sasuke called ,"Mphn"the kiss was long , they knew that they wouldn't see eachother for a while or not at all. Sadly they needed oxygen and pulled away,Sasuke moving some hair out of Tsukiko's face,"I'm going to miss you and Gin,love . Do you not want to wait till morning let us at least have our last moment to ourselves"he said as he took Gin and placed the child in the room with Tsukiko who was in a daze nodded and followed Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke looked through his draw for something after he placed Tsukiko on the bed. Finding it he grinned,'Never know when I'll need it'he thought pervertly. Tsukiko who was now composed,"Sasuke silly hurry up I can't wait"and the raven didn't let his mate wait any longer,"I'll make our first seem like foreplay"he said before he showed how much their first reallly was nothing compared to their second.

Tsukiko who was sore stubbornly got dressed along her mate who was also getting dress grinning,"Told you so"he said going to the rtrashcan and throwing the condom away. "Oh, shut up"Tsukiko said playfully. Once they were dressed they headed out the room. Sasuke grabbed his kusanagi blade while Tsukiko grabbed Gin and together with their bags headed out the Uchiha district.

* * *

><p>Two figures with one holding a child were heading out the village. One was a raven haired teen, the other who was holding a raven haired child was a red-haired beauty that looked like a rose flower. They stopped,"Go home Sakura it's late"said Sasuke not even making eye contact. "This is the only route to leave the village"the girl said dejectly. "Yes, we know that Sakura"said Tsukiko leaving out the chan. They continued walking,"Don't go "Sakura said softly,b "Remember when we became a team and I was always tryinng to get Sasuke-kun and I was always trying to get you out the picture"the girl said closing her eyes with tears in them. Silence, the wind blowing and Tsukiko ajusted Gin,"We don't remember that"they said with no emotion. Sakura tears were treatening to fall,"Well of course you two wouldn't it was so long ago . I mean it was the start that we all became a team Naruto, me , you , Tsukiko, Kakashi sensei"Sakura said sadly. They ignored her and continued walking. Sakura ranned after,"If you leave I'll scream" Sasuke turned on his shoulders smirking,"Your still annoying"and her eyes widen before her world went black, Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind her,Sakura" and the girl was knocked out,"Thank you for everything"and he placed her on the bench before joining his mate placing a hand on her waist,"We form our on path"he said to her as they left the village not looking back. "Yeah. Sorry Sakura , Naruto and Konoha"she mumbled sadly as she leaned in more to her mate who tighten his hold. By morning they reached the valley of the end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

ID knows why Sasuke told Sakura that I mean its still fathomable noone knows but, the author and sadly it wasn't cuz he was starting to feel for her no it was something else I'm sure. T^T that's what I think aleast.

Sorry guys Tssukiko didn't fight but, don't worry !

**Chinastu-a thousand summers- a combination of fire and lightingwith the fire being a blazing heated oven and the lighting surrounding it swirling as it circles around the flame**

**Tsukigan- moon eye is a blue -clear eye with a pentagon shape and has five stars that each are a different color each star has a different function. The first star being an orange -respresnts harmony, second star which is clear blue represents calmness , genjustus, third and fourth stars are red/dark green-lighting and copies attacks and repells them, the five star which is a purple sends the opponent into a different demension and puts an opponent in a hypnoisis and the last lets a person see 360 degree which has no color. Combined together the stars make up a rainbow color changing the eyes and creating the** **heaven's moon eye which has yet to be seen.**

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story. Oh yes if you get a chance do stop by 'Black Bird 'n check it out it's a HPxNaruto crossover with some Naruto characters that you would never probably see in many crossovers.**

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	12. Chapter 11

By morning they reached the valley of the end. SASUKE! TSUKIKO!"Naruto yelled after catching his breathe. "What the hell's going on? Are you running away ,Sasuke? Taking Tsu-chan and Gin-kun with ? Is this part of the plan to betray the village? "Naruto asked nearly screaming. Tsukiko and Sasuke walked on untill,"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled as he looked down tears treatening to fall. He didn't want this to happen for if it did their paths would forever change. "You guys, don't do this forget about the plan. Come back "Naruto pleaded as he began to give his sadest speech,"You guys were my first bonds. Sasuke I think of you as not only a rival, but a brother. Tsukiko your like a big sister to me and Gin like a nephew. You guys are my only family the ony one's who see me for me. Come back we can go back and"- Naruto said tearing dreading what's to come.

Sasuke hold tightened and they proceeded to walk farther not granting Naruto with an answer however, Naruto furious and filled with a mixture of emotions jumped of the statue into the air aiming to hit. They dodged never turning to face the blonde. "What a stupid dope you really are a loser? Everything was a lie you or noone will understand Tsukiko or me," Sasuke said beginnging to turn around. "We can all help let us"

"Well isn't that lovely"Sasuke said sarcastly then added harshly ,"But we don't need nor want your help" and that did it, Naruto launched at Sasuke who launched back. When the two combanats were about to deliver their final blows, Tsukiko with some vines stoppped them from putting even more salt to their wounds. "You, two boys need to chill . Yes, Naruto-kun this is part of the plan and yes we do need to do this so stop trying to stop us . We're not coming back to Konoha till the mission is completed," she said glaring at the two boys who was about to protest. "Now, I'm not going to release the both of you untill you promise not to go at eachother's neck's again and no Sasuke you haven't achieve the eye's that your brother speaks of so both of you stop this nonesense!"Tsukiko lectured. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before turning away huffing like little kids. "Honestly . You two are brothers not by blood, but brothers so act like it,"Tsukiko said huffing. "Fine , but only if you let us be dope"

"Yeah I guess so . So, Tsu-chan can I fight you before y'all leave? " Asked Naruto who would have been rubbing his head sheepishly if he wasn't tied up said girl's vines. Tsukiko sighed,"Yeah. It's alright Suke-kun?"

"Yeah just don't go and kill the dope, "the raven said as he was being untied from the vines. He landed next to Tsukiko and took Gin even in his worn out state. "This won't take long,"she said smiling. "Say Naruto-kun can you summon one more rassengan?"Tsukiko asked her form changing. "He he, you bet I can Tsu-chan. RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as a red demonic rasengan swirled in his palm. "Excellent."Tsukiko said smirking as she changed into her demon form and her eyes became similiar to that of Sasuke's with the exception of it having the six colorful stars. "Now, then time for the fun to begin!"she said as she charged at the blonde with his on attack. "RASENGAN!" the two yelled as they collided. The attacks canceled out as they connected and sent the two flying. Tsukiko landed on her feet while , Naruto was being thrown back into the waters like a rock. Struggling to stand,"he he, Tsu-chan I wouldn't have expected anything less, but you haven't won"he said placing his hand in a familiar seal.

"That won't work , Naruto-kun."Tsukiko said knowing even without the help of her Tsukigan. "We'll see . SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" He yelled and a clone appeared next to him. "I told you,"Tsukiko said as she disappeared and reappeared with in a blank of an eye by Naruto's side. Grabbing his shoulder she flipped then kicked him sending him flying forward. However, he never touched the ground for Tsukiko grabbed him once more by the collar of his jumpsuit ,"That it won't work on me". Tsukiko crunched down and punch the blonde kitsune in the gut knocking him out. She stood and placed him on the ground,"Now let's go,"she said walking back to Sasuke taking Gin. They made it into the forest.

"Sasuke I won't be far from any of the hideouts and let me know immediately when you move alright."She said kissing the raven on the check then disappearing in a swirl of red rose petals. "You know I will, love."He said before Kabuto came to get him.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko and Gin moved on some land that wasn't to far from Orochimaru's hideout. "Good , Gin we made it"<p>

"Where are we mama?"The young ravenette asked his adoptive mother. "We're staying at a temporary home , son"

"where is daddy?"The boy asked innocently. Tsukiko sighed,"come on I'll tell now, let's get ready for bed first,"she said lovingly. Gin did as his surrogated mother requested of him and was in the bed waiting for the story to be told. "Your father is,"and Tsukiko told him everything."Ok mommy I'll be a good boy and train hard so when daddy comes, "he said as a yawn escaped his mouth again,"Night "and the boy was asleep. "night ,Gin"Tsukiko said as she existed the room leaving a crack.

Weeks passed and months flew by. Gin was starting to train with Tsukiko and Sasuke would find a way to sneak out from under Orochimari's noise on some occassions,but the raven concluded that the craze sannin already knew. "Tsukiko, Gin"Sasuke said embracing the two as they returned the hug. "It's been two years and before this years over with I'm going to kill that bastard . I'll come back for you guys as soon as I have my team"he said kissing Tsukiko on the lips before leaving .

* * *

><p>The years passed and Sasuke never saw Naruto and the leaf again. Staying true to his words he killed Orochimaru and gathered a team. "Ah, boss whre we headed?"Asked Suigestu. "Shut -up idiot . Sasuke-kun?"Stated a red-head glasses wearing fangirl. Juugo just stood guietly waiting on the ravens orders. " We go and get Tsukiko and Gin" was his icycless reply as he looked forward.<p>

"What?" Karin yelled nearly hyperventitaling. She just had a feeling that it was a girl joing the group. "Yeah, boss Who is the lucky girl"suigestu said going into a perverted look but, Sasuke's glare to all of them stopped whatever they were going to say. Only Juugo was the calm one. "Karin you listen well and listen good because I'm only going to say this once . You are not to go near none of them and Sugiestu I find you near Tsukiko then I'll kill you faster than a posious snake bite" . The two nodded and they continued forwards.

So , boss who's Tsukiko and Gin?"No answer. "Stay here,"and he left the three on the hill not to far from the cottage that his mate and son were staying. When the door opened , Sugistu who snuck away from the three to move closer got a good view and his eyes widen not noticing Karin nor Juugo behind him.

* * *

><p>In Makai , Hiei was reporting on the mission. "The snake is dead no doubt the spider will come to play"<p>

"Yes, and the dog -traitor will have no choice"said Kurama as he stood by Kagome who was still celebrating their victory over the enemies it was a dirty trick but, it got the job done. Just in the magoose and the bird appeared with hidden information. Kagome's smiled widen, "Gather everyone "she said as she took the video from the animals. "Good job you two will be rewarded fro your services . I look forward to your help with in a few months"she said firmly but, gently.

"Yess, missstress"they said before they took their meal, ate and with a poof was gone. Kagome turned around swinging the small casette's,"Now the fun begins."She said while she, Kurama and Hiei waited.

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

I know cliffy he he ! hope you enjoy.

**Chinastu-a thousand summers- a combination of fire and lightingwith the fire being a blazing heated oven and the lighting surrounding it swirling as it circles around the flame**

**Tsukigan- moon eye is a blue -clear eye with a pentagon shape and has five stars that each are a different color each star has a different function. The first star being an orange -respresnts harmony, second star which is clear blue represents calmness , genjustus, third and fourth stars are red/dark green-lighting and copies attacks and repells them, the five star which is a purple sends the opponent into a different demension and puts an opponent in a hypnoisis and the last lets a person see 360 degree which has no color. Combined together the stars make up a rainbow color changing the eyes and creating the** **heaven's moon eye which has yet to be seen.**

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story. Oh yes if you get a chance do stop by 'Black Bird 'n check it out it's a HPxNaruto crossover with some Naruto characters that you would never probably see in many crossovers.**

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	13. Chapter 12

So , boss who's Tsukiko and Gin?"No answer. "Stay here,"and he left the three on the hill not to far from the cottage that his mate and son were staying. When the door opened , Sugestu who snuck away from the three to move closer got a good view and his eyes widen not noticing Karin nor Juugo behind him.

Sugestu , Karin, and Juugo watched as their boss was tackled to the ground by a small blue-white blur."DADDY!" Sasuke went tumbling down as he let his son tackle him to the ground. Karin being the fan -girl that she was rushed over towards the raven who was slowly getting up. sugestu and Juugo followed not wanting to be left behind and were curious.

"hey, twerp get off of Sasuke-kun!" Karin screeched.

"So whose this cute kid , boss?" Sugestu asked ignoring the red-glasses wearing fan-girl who was scowling at him. Juugo waited silently for what the raven was about to say.

Sasuke ignored his team and adressed his son . "Gin, Where is your mother?"

Karin looked pale, sugestu was grinning , and Juugo well he was being Juugo. "WHAT? We CAME HERE TO GET THIS KID AND HIS MOTHER . SASUKE -KUN SHE COULD BE LEADING- karin started . However, that was a really , really bad move, you never anger a mated -demon male and that's just what Karin's done. But, itsn't she always angering Sasuke?

_" This kid is my son and if you so badly as talk bad about him and my mate then you'll find yourselfs in the bottoms pits of the abyss." Sasuke hissed like an angered animal. _

Honestly he could give a rats ass about the three ninja's that's traveling with him and if the red-head wanted to dive in an early grave than he would gladly send her there if she so much as lay a finger on Gin or Tsukiko. "_Understand?" He said his voice like venonous icycles._

Karin backed up out of fear . His charka was spiking up rapidly and turning a dark purple .' No this can't be the power of the curse marks it's .. it's - However, she never got to finish her thoughts for the little boy was now speaking with Sasuke and she along with the other two listened carefully. She mentally smirked , ' Just maybe I can find the hore cheating and Sasuke-kun will run to me' , she thought silently.

"Mom she went hunting for meat . Ay, dad guess what?" Gin said excitingly while Sasuke carried him piggy back.

"Mmm, What? " Sasuke asked with interest.

"Mom let me train with her and now I can do some of the cool justu's and basic ninja skills," the raven-haired boy said grinning.

"Oh, is that so, kit?"

Gin nodded enthusically and began to talk up a storm which sasuke didn't mind at all. "And ,, And guess what I can-

"Gin, don't make your father daft now , he'll need his bearings," said a firm, but gentle voice. Sasuke stopped to a halt and Gin pouted cutely towards his mother.

"But, mom dad doesn't mind, Right dad?" Gin asked innocently.

Sugestu was staring at the red-head rose like a love-struck school girl, Karin was staring with outraged, and Juugo well he was again being Juugo. Sasuke slowly turned around and looked up to where Tsukiko was and Gin not wanting to be a cushion got of Sasuke's back and stood beside his father who had yet to move.

"Who are you ?" Karin hissed non- to friendly.

"Yeah, beautiful . Never seen you before . You new?" Sugestu asked in a firtatious voice. Juugo nodded in acknoldgement, but stayed silent.

Sasuke within a blink of an eye took the meat out of Tsukiko's hands and had her in an embrance wihin a second. Sugestu sulked, "aww, man ,, Boss get's all the pretty girls."

" This - However, Karin found herself held by the throat and tried, but failed to remove the raven's hand . "_I warned you . you pathetic bitch and you went agaisnt-_

_"Sasuke,"Tsukiko called in warning not caring if the girl lost her life, but she didn't want any blood spilt now that her family was back together. _

"You're lucky," he growled as he threw Karin who landed unceremetically on the ground. Sugestu and Juugo were watching with mild interest and didn't feel any morse for their teamate. She brought this on herself , the shark -water teen thought.

' It nice out here,' Juugo thought as he looked up at the sky. Tsukiko picked up the rabbit and walked ahead of team Tabi, looking over her shoulder she saw her son and Sasuke walking liesurely beside him. His team two teamates walked behind while the woman was glaring holes at her.

"It's good to have you back , Sasuke ," she said smiling with warmth and the elder raven smiled a smile that was only reserved for his mate.

"It's good to be back , Tsukiko," he said before he was by her side and took the rabbit once more and held her close with his free arm. Gin took his mother's other head and together they headed inside the cottage with a seething Karin, sulking Sugestu and nuetral Juuugo.

They were now inside the cottage and Sasuke's team were being the nosy shibnobi that they were when it came to finding out something new about the raven. Sugestu walked over to a picture ,"Hey was this taken when y'all were genin , boss?"

Sasuke's voice went cold, but only Tsukiko and Gin could feel some emotion, "Yeah it was."

The photo was of the three with out Naruto or Sakura and Kakashi just them. Sasuke was smiling while having an arm around Tsukiko's waist holding her protectively. Tsukiko was smiling lovingly at the raven with a hand over his chest while said raven had is other arm around the grinining child's neck . they looked like a happy family.

Sugestu whistled," I never would have taken you for the romantic type, " he said as he looked at the picture with Sasuke in a tux and Tsukiko in a black satin dress with red-roses flying around.

Karin looked on with hate, while Juugo was actually glad for the raven leader. The final picture they came across was a huge painting of sorts. It was a picture with the Uchiha family and the fox district. Tsukiko and Sasuke hand in hand with Gin in the middle.

"Well umm."Started Sugestu , but didn't finish his comment .

"That was a long time ago." said Tsukiko who got up and headed in the kitchen to cook the rabbit. "Don't break anything,"Sasuke ordered his team before getting up and following his mate. Gin grinned and stayed with the team.

"So, daddy found you guys to replace his old one or are y'all just his pawns to a bigger game?" The young kit asked slyly knowing the answer.

" Wha-?" Sluttered Karin.

Sugestu was silent as well as the ever silent Juuugo. The white-haired shark teen already knew the kid was speaking the truth. He knew that once their 'boss' completed his mission he would most likely leave them in the gutter and never look back . He knew if they crossed the line and did something unforvigable whiether it was to the red- head rose or the kid that looked like him somewhat , he would most likely kill them even before the human eye could react.

"Well, you mister, shark -guy and the nice -guy I like you two you guys aren't stupid like the red-head fangirl here. You two know that dad will kill you and feed you to his most deadliest pets. Mom will do the same, "Gin said with an air of indifference.

Karin snorted, "Yeah , right Sasuke-kun would never do such a thing he needs us to much."

Gin just smirked, " You're a fool, but the wiser are you're two teammates . Good luck in believing that little lie you convinced yourself." He said before getting up and acting like the six year -old he was.

"Hey, mister, play with me?" He asked Sugestu who blinked owlishly.

'What this kid's really is , boss's ? He's insane,' Sugestu thought as he nodded and played along.

"Ah, yeah kid. What you wanna play?"

Gin grinned, " Let's play cops and robbers. I'm the robber," the young kit said grinning knowing that his demonic side wanted to play for the chase.

Gin happly told Sugestu the rules and the game comised. "Gin! Come back here. Dinner's ready !" Tsukiko called fifteen minutes later. Sasuke helped with placing the table ware and food on the table.

"You guys come eat," he ordered his team who happly obliged. Sasuke was at the head with Tsukiko to his left and Gin to the right. Sugestu , Juugo were across leaving Karin at the end of the stick.

"This is good," Juggo commented the young mother's cooking , opening his mouth for the first time since he'd been here.

"Well, thank you . " Tsukiko answered. Small conversation was made and team Tabi found that Tsukiko was just as cold as Sasuke and that Gin wanted to be just like his dad.

"come, I'll show you too your rooms, " Tsukiko said standing up. Sasuke stood up as well and took the dishes , "go ahead , Tsukiko I'll meet you later, "he said with meaning behind his words , hinting that he wanted to be alone with his mate.

"Alright, don't take to long,"Tsukiko said smiling understanding his message. Sasuke was threw with the dishes and everything else and headed to their room and waited before opening the door.

"Sasuke we need to get rid of our curse marks."

"I know and we will . Itachi will complete that part in favor of completing his last task, but that's not important right now, "he said getting undress and joining his mate. "Tsukiko, we haven't seen each other since that day and i missed you so,"Sasuke started huskly as he whispered in his mates ear.

Tsukiko giggled, "Well, silly protection first then we can have all the fun we want, "She said not denying her mate of his intentions. Sasuke smirked , "As you wish, love," he said before leaning in a taking her lips in for a kiss. (**No scene never putted one and I'm not starting)**.

* * *

><p>Morning came by fast and it was time for the jouney to begin. Tsukiko tolerated karin's bitchy ways and Sasuke could tell his mate would indefinitely kill the red-head bumbino. They were now traveling in the trees and Gin could now follow behind them with the training he recieved.<p>

" dad, who we going after?" Gin asked.

"Inu-baka," his mother answered for the raven who nodded in agreement not bothering to correct her. "your mother's right, son . Now, keep up we'll be- Sasuke started, but a sniff in the air told them that they were expecting company.

"Tsukiko , you have others coming?"

"No. Ney suke, let's show these intruders why they shouldn't try and ambush us," Tsukiko said smiling her eyes turning to amber.

Sasuke chuckled, " We could, but I have a better idea ."

"What's the plan, boss?" Sugestu asked.

"I can't sense who they are. Their definitely not Konoha ninja's ," Karin said after she tried to sense the intruders charka. " And their charka seems off almost as if their-

"Their not human," Tsukiko supplied smirking.

"Who asked you?" Karin growled back.

"_Karin_," was the cold warning voice of Sasuke who's fixed iceless glaze was fixated in the direction of the soon- to -be- ambushers.

"Their demons. Gin go and hide . I know you can protect yourself and I'm betting a lot of money you could defeat these ambusher , but let me and-

"I know , mom it's another lesson to learn , right?" Gin stated.

Tsukiko nodded,"You got it. Now go," she ordered gently. Karin, Sugestu and Juugo got ready for the upcoming battle. Mist started to surround Tsukiko .

"Hey, boss-

"Be honored because this may be the only time you see her demonnoid/ human form and live," Sasuke said as he watch his mate change into a silver kitsune. When the mist cleared the others looked surprised . Tsukiko eyes changed to a cold amber, and her hair changed to silver and she was sporting two fluffy ears, bushy tail with claws and fangs.

When she spoke her voce was colder than Sasuke's much, much colder. "Sasuke let me handle these insects and-

Sasuke smirked before leaning in and kissing his mate and pulling away to allow their noses to rub against each other ," You better not get hurt because I will surely decentergrate every last one of them ." Then he was in a nearby tree were Gin was. Sugestu was skeptical, but eventually he joined the others in the tree to watch the teen- mystery girl fight.

Karin was trying to sense out a balance of Tsukiko's charka , but couldn't because now she couldn't really feel it it's as if she really didn't have any charka now but , that couldn't be right? so Karin focused harder and she staggered a bit and panicked. 'What the hell is that charka ? It's so demonic like Sasuke-kun 's, but more stable . What the hell is she?'

Tsukiko payed no mind to the eyes on her, but when the ambushers finally came out all they could heat was manical laughter.

"Ha ha , ha , What a wonderful surprise to see you ya bitch infact it's a perfect opportunity to get you back," the cold uncaring , mocking voice said. Sasuke recongize that voice and he was about to throw his mate's request out of the window. ' I be damn if that damn traitor -

"Sasuke don't intefer. I'll be just fine ." Tsukiko said smiling as she looked over her shoulders towards Sasuke.

"You better or I'll kill that fucker myself."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love. Now be a good boy and watch your vixen tear this sucker from limb to limb," Tsukiko said cracking her long nails.

"yeah , Tsu-chan I don't think , boss could handle you being dead," added in Sugestu who was smirking because if his hunch was right then without his girlfriend or son there , boss would be at the bottom of the darkest abyss were no one would be able to reach and no emotions other than hate would be driving him.

Karin growled while Juggo was somewhat fascinated he didn't expect a legendary animal of myth to be here. Silver kitsune foxes of mythology were said to be the rulers of the animals and worshipped the goddess Inari and many were said to be eextinct, but only one survived and they were very powerful , powerful enough to be compared to the fierce nine-tailed fox himself.

Tsukiko was deadly calm and placed her hand near her hair and pulled out a seed. Closing her eyes , her hand moved up towards her face and she remained silent, but this was common trait passed on from her father and anyone who seen her father angry they knew not to mess with for they to would end up as the victim.

Inuyasha let himself be known,"Ha, ha little red well, fox-girl it's ashame that your dad couldn't put up a fight and yet he was in the same tranformation. You see if I haven't witness your father's famous quiet anger than-

"Shut up," was Tsukiko icycless reply as a vine shot out and was around the inu-baka with in seconds. Tsukiko pulled the vine . 'snap' and Inuyasha was disanbled. "you disqust me you crazed up lunatic . Stooping so low as to disguise yourself as the traitorious baka," she hissed.

A sadistic chuckle was heard from the young male that was now forming from some black substance, "you remember me , Tsu-chan I'm flattered. "Sasuke was now seething and was by his mate's side in his demonnoid form with his sword out and his demonic-fire surrounding it.

"Ay, young Uchiha I see you haven't forgotten all the fun that I had with your mate so long ago . You know she wasn't a cooprorative little vixen so I had to take drastic measures, "the man said smirking and Sasuke growled like a true demon.

"I'm surprised your even alive you damn crow."

"Ah, yes you see an intelligent creature like me must always have a back up," the man said smuggly.

* * *

><p>In Makai, Kagome and the others just got through watching the video and sadly their happiness was ruined. "That mother fucker he's alive," snarled Kagome .<p>

"Calm down, onna . We leave this into their hands your kit is strong ," Hiei said in annoyance. Truthfully he was getting sick and tired out enemies popping up from their graves.

" Yes, Hiei's right , love we leave him to our kits . They will surely kill him again ," Kurama said calmly as he placed Kagome close to him . Kagome relaxed in his embrace and sighed, " Very, well . Mongoose! Bird!" She called the two animals.

"Yess, mistess," they said in unison.

"Go and watch , but do not be known,"Kagome ordered.

"Yess, " they said before disappearing from the hideout.

" Little brother you better win this for I believe my clone awaits on the other side," Itachi said gueniunely.

"He will after all he is an Uchiha and a demon mate . He'll protect them even if he has to kill in order to do it and you know this , pup, "Sesshomaru growled out, but it wasn't harsh. Rin and Shippou looked worried, but knew that their cousin Gin would be alright.

"Now, then we need to discuss our plan of action now that we have some leverage on our enemies," said Kurama seriously.

"Master, if I may let me go and go to mistress Tsukiko-

"Blue, you are absolutely right go and watch them make sure they stray on the right path, "Kurama ordered and the blue-imp was gone.

"Good we have Kagome-san's animals with the enemies and Blue watching over Tsukiko-cahan and Sasuke-san so what's the plan?" Stated Kien.

"we-

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

I know cliffy he he ! hope you enjoy.

**Chinastu-a thousand summers- a combination of fire and lightingwith the fire being a blazing heated oven and the lighting surrounding it swirling as it circles around the flame**

**Tsukigan- moon eye is a blue -clear eye with a pentagon shape and has five stars that each are a different color each star has a different function. The first star being an orange -respresnts harmony, second star which is clear blue represents calmness , genjustus, third and fourth stars are red/dark green-lighting and copies attacks and repells them, the five star which is a purple sends the opponent into a different demension and puts an opponent in a hypnoisis and the last lets a person see 360 degree which has no color. Combined together the stars make up a rainbow color changing the eyes and creating the** **heaven's moon eye which has yet to be seen.**

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story which is slowly being redited. crossovers.**

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	14. Chapter 13

Sasuke growled like a true demon. "I'm surprised your even alive you damn crow."

"Ah, yes you see an intelligent creature like me must always have a back up," the man said smuggly. Out of pure rage , Tsukiko and Sasuke attacked the demon that helped the Inu-baka torment , Kurama's daughter.

"Now, surely you two can put up a better fight than this."

"_Kurasu with you nothing is a fair fight,"_ Tsukiko hissed as she trust her sword forward and striked . The sword having no effect on the damn crow whatsoever.

" Damn it , shingestu's blunt attacks won't work ," the vixen muttered to herself . Sasuke with his chidori kusanagi blade from behind and made a hit, but like , tsukiko's his only made a scratch.

Karasu's old tricks never die or seem to surprise his opponents. "You damn crow do you not think of improving or getting new moves." Tsukiko snarled as she was now surrounded by said crow's bombs. Sasuke summoned his snakes using them as shields . He had summon one in hiding to grab , Tsukiko out of harms way.

Karasu prepared to snapped his fingers as he said in his most dulling voice that had Tsukiko wondering, ' How in the hell did this lunatic survive?' Nevermind I don't wanna know, but maybe the hell's guards couldn't even stand his talking. " So now, you lovely fox I shall-

"Would you please shut up," Tsukiko said boredly. Karassu irritated snapped his fingers and smirked . However, his smirked soon vanished when the girl was unharmed and he growled out, "How?"

Sasuke impassive face never changed as he let lighting surround his body like a shield and , Tsukiko let the 'flames of hell' is what she dubbed it to surround her as well , their genkai's ( kekkaigenkai's) Sharingan and Tsukigan were active, but Tsukiko's you could tell because of her eyes change and sasuke's eyes were filled with hatred.

" You needn't know. You survive last time however; you wont survive for a third time, "Sasuke and Tsukiko said as one.

* * *

><p>After discussing the plan, Kurama headed back to Konoha. "Dear, be careful,"Kagome said as she watch , Kurama leave for the mission.<p>

"I will it shouldn't take me long to convince them,"he said kissing his wife on the forehead before existing the room.

"Anything goes wrong fox you better let us know," Hiei said crossing his arms.

Kurama smiled his usual mysterious smile, "Wil do " and he was gone .

jiraya was talking with Tsunade-hime. " So you have an informant to help oout with th Akastuki, but surely you can rethink about this , Jiraya?"

Jiraya shook his head as he looked at the woman he loved,"No, Tsunade I can't you know that . Ney, maybe when I come back you be my wife ?" The toad sannin said grinning. Tsunade shocked and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks before she closed her eyes and smiled , "Maybe"

Jiraya 's grin broadened , "Well I goota go keep an eye on the brat ," he said dusting imaginery dust of his cloths before leaving the hokage on the bench alone.

"Jiraya you idiot," she mumbled.

"Yes, that is reckless of him to leave such a beautiful woman that he clearly loves deeply like that,"

Tsunade jumped and prepared to attack. "Calm down Hokage-sama and everything will be explained,"said the soothing voice of the male.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "And who are you? H-

"I am Kurama , Sasuke's father in law and Tsukiko's father. Your predecesor the third knew me and my family quite well I am sorry that we haven't met properly. "Kurama said coming fout the shadows.

" Sasuke's father in law? Then that would- Kurama nodded, "Yes, you met my daughter she is on team seven before they splitted. "

Tsunade nodded ,"So your her father it's an honor to finally meet you , Kurama , but what do I owe this honor?" Tsunade said carefully.

Kurama smiled, "Allow me to go and fetch the man that's heading to his death , "Kurama elaborated , " Jiraya -san wil die by the hands of one of our foes the , Akatsuki and surely niether I nor Naruto would want that . You see Itachi's clone will also die by Sasuke and part of the plan will be complete however, if Jiraya dies then -

"Then the plan doesn't fall in our favor," Tsunade said seriously.

Kurama nodded,"Exactly and with some strings and your permission I can go after him and bring him back with of course filling him on all of this. Would yo like some of your most trusted men to be a part of this half-hazard scheme?"

"Once you get the idiot back come back and tell me . Kakashi , and two others will join us on the plan that you have cooked up in that fox - head of yours, "Tsunade said smirking.

Kurama, "Well then I'll see you in two days," then he was gone within a swirl of rose petals.

* * *

><p>Jiraya was traveling out of Konoha when a swirl of roses apeared infront of him, "I suggest you rethink and listen to what I have to say , Jiraya -san."<p>

Jiraya humbly answered, "And you are ?" Kurama let himself be known and let's just say good thing Tsunade wasn't there.

"My , beautiful where have-

"I'm sorry sir, but I am male," Kurama said smiling cutting the sannin of before he could continue.

Jiraya's mouth hung open , comically and he terribaly recovered, "Well umm. yeah.. What you want? I have important business to take care of. " He said crossing his arms.

" Well, then is going to to an early grave and never marrying the woman you love and godson , worth all that?"

Jiraya for once was speechless. Who was this man? how did he know so much?

"Please,"Kurama said holding up a hand, "Forgive me I am , Kurama Minamino friends of your sensei and godson's father. A pleasure to met you , now if you would give me your time then we csan discuss this properly or I can take this to an unintentional level. "

Jiraya's eyes widen on hearing who he was . This was the man that his idiot -pupils both Minato and his son tslked about animately and did great things.

"Well, I would like that , but I do need to find the and kill the, Akatsuki leader. "

Kurama's smile never left his face, "Well then you could be at two places at once, but then your clone only lasts so long. However, you must know that I have a way to make it beleiavable using a clone and the third wheel."

"The third wheel , What's that/" Jirauya asked interested.

"It makes a clonepermanet and it won't die untill it completes the mission that real / true person was suppose to complete , but not wanting to loose their lifes so carelessly. basically well you understand."

" We can go back to the village and have this done and no one will no the difference between the third wheel clone because it's untrackable and no t an ordinary ninka skill. "

Jiraya about this ," And Itachi is a third wheel clone," he mused to himself before nodding.

"Good, let's go it only takes a few hours to be completed , but before that we need to head some wheere ," Kurama said leading Jiraya back to the village.

* * *

><p>Naruto with his team was in suna .<p>

"It's good to see you , friend" Gara said warmly.

"Aw, come on , Garra you making be emnarrass," Naruto said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Dickless, don't be so over dramatic, "

"Sai you damn-

"You two calm down we came to warn , Kazekage here not cause an unwanted scene." Screeched a teen's voice as she punched the two on the head.

The captain cleared his throat, "Thank you , Sakura and you two cool it we need to move on and then you can clown around."

"Hai, Yamato- Taichou. "Naruto said pouting. Yamato nodded before handing the, Kazekage the impoertant document that even he was forbidden to look at. Gara unwrapped the scrool and read itonce- rwice before closing it.

"Alright ,Naruto and friends your welcome to stay the night we will travel back to Konoha in a few days. your Hokage's ordors. " Team seven nodded and were shown to their rooms by , Gara and his siblings , Kankuro and Temari.

* * *

><p>Two days later team seven and the sand sibling's were in the hokage's office with Tsunade,Jiraya and Kakashi. Kurama being well hiden . Yamato handed the report.<p>

"Alright , Naruto, Yamato, and Sai stay. Sakura you are dismissed. " Tsunade ordered. Sakura nooded uncertainly and walked out of the room leaving them behind.

"Alright, good every one's here . Jiraya how do I know your not the third wheel?"

Naruto's eyes widen,"Pervy-sage you used the third wheel , but in order to-

"Yes, in order to use that he would need my help," Kurama said coming out of hiding.

"Who are you?" Garra asked, but with good reason.

" I am the one who initiated this half- hazard scheme along with my family." Kurama said.

"Kurama - oyaji -san what are you doing here? How's the other's? Is the plan still running- Some were confused on why, Naruto called the man father and other's didn't care they would find out sooner or later anyway.

Kurama ignored , Naruto's antics too get a rise out of him and cut him off. "Kit, calm down yes everything is still running accordingly and every one's fine . They send there regards . Now, on to business I'm here to offer the rest of you on the plan that will ensure your safety and well being while planning asnd fighting agaisnt common foes."

"We using the third wheel again?" Nbaruto asked while the other's looked lost.

"Yes, kit the third wheel will be used if they so desire. Jiraya has already agreed , now that just leaves Garra-sama"

Naruto grinned and turned to his friend, "I say go for it I did and was awsome ."

"Well , if Naruto did then I don't see why not,"Garra said looking at his friend who was beaming.

"Good, then now to explain the plan in full. " Kurama said and he had all attention on him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Lair<strong>

Madara growled and killed his lowest minions, "Those damn fools their planning ahead. " Then smirked, "Well if I can get , Sasuke-kun to join my side then the leaf and the rest of the five nations will be mine however, I must aquire the kyuubi and hachibi in order to fullfill my ultimate plan.

"Zetsu!" a figure with two halves appeared. "You rang, Madara ,"It's baritone voice mocking.

"Have the leader make an appearance in , Konoha in one month . I'll be down shortly" he said , his voice non -betraying as he spoke.

"Ay, very well," Zetsu said chuckling as he disappeared. Madara putted on his mask and prepared for his act as he headed down the confusing yet artistical lair.

"Welcome, all . Good , Tobi you could make it, "said a a strong males voice, nothing could be seen , but his spiral eyes.

"I try sir, "Madara/ Tobi said like the bublely blond - teammate of team seven.

"Woud you stop that you insufferable fool, "

"Inuyasha calm down he didn't mean it. "Inuyasha huffed.

"Why in the hell is he here anyawy?"

"hell if I know and I'm the damn twits parnter, " Growled out a pale blonde with pale blue eyes.

" Diediara,"A shark man chuckled, "You can't deny that he is amusing evrn though I wouldn't mind killing him myself"

"Aww, shut-up , Kasame . No one even know why your here your partner betrayed us I'm surprised you arent't dead yourself.

Kasame growled . It took a while for the pain that his suppose partner , Itachi placed on him to heal . How he escaped mere death was a wonder to him as he was given another chance.

"Quiet !" Every one went quiet as the leader spoke again, "Now that I have your attentions let's start. Diediara (sp) and Tobi go to the sand village and retrieve the one - tail bijuu. Hydan and Kanzu go to the leaf after you are through with your first mission and retrieve the nine-tails. Inuyasha , Kikyou go find something, " the voice depanned and the members moved out prepared to complete their missions.

In the shadows a snake and a moongose fled the scene to report back to makai .

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Sasuke and Tsukiko<strong>

Sasuke was parring of well agaisnt , Karasu who was having a hard time keepin up with not only the rouge ninja-Sasuke , but his mate who using different means to attacking. ' Dam n them they changed my plans. I must-

"There's no pointin trying to escape ."Tsukiko said as her sword cut through his skin , finally . "**Redden / white moon lit snow**" Tsukiko muttered as her sword glowed a pink, red, green, then white before the colors mixed and the vixen pulled out her sword.

Karasu clenched his shoulder and jumped back, "This isn't over. " He growled out as he prepared to attack with his hidden bombs. Sasuke with his sharigan blazing held his sword in an arc as the lighting surrounded it. Tsukiko moved out of the way as he attacked the unprpared demon crow.

Karasu was burned and heavly wounded , what with Tsukko's curse like attack running though his viens. He fell through the ground , but was held up by some weird looking chains that had some teeth connected from all sides.

"It's time I finish the deed, " Tsukiko said as her eyes bled blood and her Tsukigan changed dramatically. Witht hte move she was going to perform it was only a matter of time before, Sasuke can use it, but his will be different and he didn't recieve full acess to it's power because Itachi refuse to let him at this moment of time.

Tsukiko muttered, "**Tsukiyomi "**

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

hope you enjoy! I got to stop with the cliff hangers.

Heads up- this is not the same Tsukiyomi mentioned in Naruto being used , this is similiar to amaterasu -will be explained next chapter.

**Chinastu-a thousand summers- a combination of fire and lightingwith the fire being a blazing heated oven and the lighting surrounding it swirling as it circles around the flame**

**Tsukigan- moon eye is a blue -clear eye with a pentagon shape and has five stars that each are a different color each star has a different function. The first star being an orange -respresnts harmony, second star which is clear blue represents calmness , genjustus, third and fourth stars are red/dark green-lighting and copies attacks and repells them, the five star which is a purple sends the opponent into a different demension and puts an opponent in a hypnoisis and the last lets a person see 360 degree which has no color. Combined together the stars make up a rainbow color changing the eyes and creating the** **heaven's moon eye which has yet to be seen.**

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story which is slowly being redited. **

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot and story -all series goes to it's respective athour's

Sorry guys for the late update, but here is chapter 14! cuz eight wasn't a chapter.

* * *

><p>Tsukiko muttered, "<strong>Tsukiyomi " <strong>and like swirling vertex opening a light blue fire started to surround , Karasu's chained body. The flames weren't scronching hot however, that only applied to the carrier , but to the victim well let's just say that's another story. Sasuke , Juggo and the other's watch on as the beautiful flame surrounded and engulfed the crow demon.

Karasu bit his lip to the point were it would bleed to prevent himself from screaming out in pain. The flames continued to burn and flicked every now and then, Tsukiko decided she wanted here the damn crow in pain and added more flames that had some pink mixed in. The pink swirls that werr merged with the blue-flames were a fear to all demons excluding her because it was her miko powers . Not knowing why or caring how her Tsukiyomi is withstanding the miko energy , Tsukiko just shrugged and smirked as she heard the crow scream out in pain . She promised that she would look into it later.

**Meanwhile...**

Kurama left to return to makai with the clones of Jiraya and Garra the kazekage of the sand. "I think you , Tsunade- sama. Naruto you behave and don't ever give up ," Kurama said smilling before he followed the two in the portal that he'd open.

Tsunade and Naruto nodded. Once they left, Tsunade turned back to the remaining occupants of the room including the third wheel clones. "Alright, Jiraya go scoop up infomation. Dismissed " Tsunade ordered the sannin clone before it disappeared in a swirl of wind leaving , Naruto and the other's. Tsunade turned her gaze to them.

"Yamato you and team seven with Garra go to the sand village . Kakashi once your heal sent a team out after them. Every dismissed . " And with nods they vanished out the office, team seven going to retrieve , sakura for the mission.

Naruto silent throughout the whole trip waas to suna didn't go unnoticed by his team who kept silent for only so long.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Asked Sakura . Naruto didn't answer, he just continued to jump from tree to tree on all fours. Recieving no answer, Sakura looked sadden and retreated to the side by the other two. Sai and Yamato had their lips sealed and Garra and his sibling's in front. They stopped for the night since they only had one day before they would reach Suna.

"Naruto , Sai, "Yamato ordered , "Come help me out". Sai and Naruto got up and followed their captain. Once they were a safe distance , Yamato wasted nop time, "alright , Naruto can you feel us up on anything else of the plan that he did not mention? Or how long has this plan been going on? I mean you did mention and I quote, ' Is the plan still going on?'

Naruto stiffened,' Damn it leave it to Yamato -taichou to remember something like that. Damn well there's no point in telling them just- "Well," Yamato pressed making his face look scary with that light shining over it.

"Eep! Don't do that!" Naruto said freaked out. Sai just watched on woth mild amusement.

"Dickless, you scared?"

"Why you - No I'm not you can't say Yamato-taicho doesn't look scary like that?"Naruto said exasperated.

Sai just smiled,"Umm. you -

"What's that , Sai?" Yamato said turning his scary gaze on him . Sai's eye's widen momentary before he scooted closer to his teammate who snickered.

"Told you so." Naruto said, but one look from Yamato with his light shut the blonde-orange teen . " Now, then where were we, N-a-r-u-t-o?"

"Damn it sensei stop doing that! " Naruto shrieked before he sighed, "Alright fine ," and Yamato with a twisted satisfaction removed the light from his face , but kept it close.

" Kurama- oyaji- san he's really smart and strong always planning three - five steps ahead. He took me in as his own, but he valued my wishes and let me stay in Konoha. Realizing if he'd continue to ramble he wouldn't get straight to the point. Naruto cleared his throat, "Well right the plan. The plan has been in motion since we, Sasuke, Tsukiko and I became genin however; I didn't take part till after that incident. "

"continue," Yamato encourage the blond to go on with his story even Sai was listeneing. ' I'm not losing the new bond that I made with , Naruto-kun . Brother I hope you will accept this' Sai thought as he made his choice to stay by Naruto's side and leaving root.

They looked at , Naruto with their full attention. "Alright, " Naruto said with all serious, "Doing the chunin exams...

* * *

><p>Yusuke was training with his second in command when he sensed company. " Hokushen let's go ," the toushin ordered his second in command and they ran to were the rest of his men were. Making it in seconds, "Alright let's see here , "Yususke said mumbling to himself as he looked at his men who became quiet once he arrived.<p>

"Lord yusuke -Yusuke held up a hand, "Now, the tournament will have to wait this year . Hokushen did you send the message to Yomi and mukuro ?" The man nodded and Yusuke turned back to adress his men , " I need three of you to come with me to the human world however;- A rumble , stumbling could be heard. "What in the -

"OI, LITTLE RAIZEN"

"Ha ha it's Enki and the guys" Yusuke said happily as he wave his arms in greetting.

"Who you calling guy, ya shrimp" yelled Enki's wife.

"Ha, ha sorry Kokou (**Is that her name?"** )

"Whatever kid. "

"Alright everyone's here. Let's spice it up a bit!" Yusuke said pumpping his fist in the air as everyone cheered and he along with everyone let their youki spred out.

"Ha, ha now this is splendid "He said smiling.

**Else where ," Looks like Yusuke is having a blast"a small silouette said looking out the window before walking away. **

**"And he canceled the tournament in order to help out the fox . Isn't that nice of him , Mukuro ?"**

**"Ay, hiei it's been awhile since I last saw you. How is everything? Surely if I know you like I do you will go an help the fox aswell , umm?"**

**Hiei turn his gaze back towards the small ruler, " Hn "**

**"Well, then I'll use ten of my men to help you. Let's go this way," Mukuro ordered as the fire-demon followed. They were soon in a colesium like building with bronze colors. As sson as they entered the room went quiet. **

**"give me those ten "Hiei stated as he pointed to ten ugly demons that were in human form. **

**"Alright. Kon, Len. Menji, Luke, soa, Noah, Hiento, Gao, Shinba, and Ken stand and follow Hiei's command. " **

**They stood and teleported infront of the two most powerful fighters in this reign. "Hai, Mukuro-sama Hiei-sama" they said bowing. **

**"Good now come," said Hiei who turned around walking away. Mukuro followed and they did the same. **

**"Alright you fools behave and Hiei who have all the permissions as you always have after you still are my second in command."**

**"Hn. Let's go fools" Hiei said as a portal opened and he and the ten chosen warriors disappeared . **

Kurama returned and Kagome greeted her mate and was introduce to the new members. " It's a pleasure to met you all . Now, come Hiei and Yusuke will be joing us soon. "Kagome said smiling as she led them to the hideout.

"Love , we will reach the hideout within a the next day let's let the Kazekage and Jiraya rest for a bit. "Kurama suggested as he was running by his mate's side.

"Ok,"she said and they halted. "Alright we will take a break for the night and resume before the sun rises" Kagome offered and the other's nodded at the suggestion and they rest for the night.

"kagome,"Kurama called his mate.

"Yeah, what is it , dear?"

Kurama shook his head and smiled, "I need to go back in two days . Going to Genkai's to get Jin and the other's "

Kagome lit up,"Well ok. do tell them I say hello and tell Genkai thanks a lot" she said smiling . Kurama chuckled, "I will do that, but I did say I'll leave in two days so there's plenty of time"

"Well yes, I.. Aw, hush dear"she said sticking out her tonque. "Kurama chuckled again,"my little miko is being very childish keep that tonque out and I'll find something else you could be doing with it" he said his smile never wavering.

kagome stuttered," Pervert" she finally mumbled as she finally compose herself. Kurama just silently chuckled once more, ' There's nothing I wouldn't do protect you, Kagome nor our family ' he thought silently after his musings. Kurama stayed up and watched the small camp as his mate feel asleep next to him. ' She feel aslepp' he thought as he stroke the ravrn locks.

"Well, night" he whispered before making the plants follow his silent commands.

* * *

><p>Deidara and the disquised Tobi whose face was covered by a ridiculous orange mask were a day away from the sand village not knowing that the Kazekage and some friends of his were just heading into the village themselves.<p>

"Sempai when will we be there?"Tobi asked swinging his arms wildly.

Deidara who was clunching his fist growled out,"You damn twerpt I told to stop asking that same damn question queez.

"Well sempai when will-

"Tomorrow ok ."Deidara huffed missing the enjoyement that his teammate was getting out of it.

'Damn it it's just to much fun playing with these clowns I should have done this a long very long time ago" he inwardly snickered.

"Well ok if ou say so sempai." Deidara wished he could just take out one of his many art works and blow the twerpt up , but sadly he couldn't do no such or he would be cast as a traitor like the famous Uchiha that was part of the Akatsuki so long ago, but betrayed them for reasons not clear or known. So they continued to travel on his bird of art.

**Meanwhile..**

Hydan and his partner were now in a far part of the fire country. "Hehe, wait Hydan I wanna get some money on this quardians head"

Hydan looked at his partner and sighed, "Damn it fine. Oh jasim(**Suppose to be a religious fighter or something**) watch over us in battle" and his wire-like partner shrugged and they continued on their merry way untill they reached the quardian's shrine.

"Halt! You two are not to pass"Shouted one of the priest with a fire-like symbol on left leg.

"He, he you hear that Kouzaku this idiot's telling us we can't pass "Hydan said as he looked at his staff.

"He, I know . Ay, this is the guy Chushun "

"Ay, your right then don't take to long " Hydan said as he walked away to watch the fight.

"Keh, whatever. Let's begin "

* * *

><p><strong>Back with ..<strong>

Tsukiko with fasination watch as her Tsukitomi and miko-yomi engulfed the crow as he screamed in uttrer pain. "Hmph, loooks like the crow couldn't handle a little purifying" Tsukiko said amirking.

"Damn she's scary," Sugestu muttered. Juggo silently agreeing and Karin just looked like a frightened child watching a horror movie. Gin was covering his ears as he watch next to them however,; Sasuke was smiling watching with a sick twisted fasination , his eyes devoid as he watched.

With , Tsukiko's eyes having all six stars and looking completely different as they swirled the red tears stopping, "Alright you damn crow I think I let you suffer long enough, but sadly I do not think so any more" and with that she called back her Tsukiyomi, mikp poers and chains. Karasu fell to the ground lifeless .

They watched as Tsukiko took out her sword and it glowed ,"**Shingestu ,"she whispered softly as the sword came to life. " I'm not threw with this demon give back partial strenght and let us duel again" and with those words she whispered her technique.**

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

hope you enjoy! I got to stop with the cliff hangers.

Heads up- this is not the same Tsukiyomi mentioned in Naruto being used, this is similiar to amaterasu .

**Chinastu-a thousand summers- a combination of fire and lightingwith the fire being a blazing heated oven and the lighting surrounding it swirling as it circles around the flame**

**Tsukigan- moon eye is a blue -clear eye with a pentagon shape and has five stars that each are a different color each star has a different function. The first star being an orange -respresnts harmony, second star which is clear blue represents calmness , genjustus, third and fourth stars are red/dark green-lighting and copies attacks and repells them, the five star which is a purple sends the opponent into a different demension and puts an opponent in a hypnoisis and the last lets a person see 360 degree which has no color. Combined together the stars make up a rainbow color changing the eyes and creating the** **heaven's moon eye which has yet to be seen.**

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story which is slowl(very slowly) being redited. **

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot and story -all series goes to it's respective athour's

Sorry guys for the late update, but here is chapter 15!

Lasttime: Kurama's plan was explained a little more., Naruto told Yamato and Sai a little bit about the background or scenes that led up to the plan that he, Tsukiko( Kag/Kur daughter an oc) , and Sasuke were participating in, Yususke and Hiei went to different partts of Makai to gather some men for the upcoming war and Kagome met up with Kurama and some shinobi from the leaf village and together they headed to their hidden hideout. Meanwhile the enemies are making moves. Oh and Tsukiko(**Gin, sasuke and his team watching** ) defeated Karassu, but she wants to annihilate him completely from existance.

What will she do?

* * *

><p>With Tsukiko's eyes having all six stars and looking completely different as they swirled the red tears stopping, "Alright you damn crow I think I let you suffer long enough, but sadly I do not think so any more" and with that she called back her Tsukiyomi, miko powers and chains. Karasu fell to the ground lifeless .<p>

They watched as Tsukiko took out her sword and it glowed. "**Shingestu ,"she whispered softly as the sword came to life. " I'm not threw with this demon give back partial strenght and let us duel again" and with those words she whispered her technique.**

As soon as the words left her lips, Karasu's body glowed and then stopped . They watched as his hand twitch and he slowly came back into conscious . Karasu opened his eyes and looked around his eyes landing on a certain kitsune before he glared hatefully.

"Why ?" was all he asked.

"Because..." Tsukiko sighed. "Your going to be either set free or become a slave. All you have to do is beat me in one final duel."

"And that would be?" Karasu questioned.

Tsukiko smirked, "Oh it's very simple duel. A duel or game that's been around, but hasn't been played for centuries."

"You still fail to answer my question." Karasu answered impatiently.

"oops sorry..." then turned towards Sasuke and the others. " No interferring in this game or it will be your lifes."

"Understood just don't get killed yourself." Sasuke said in his cold monotone voice.

* * *

><p>Diedara and Tobi were now attacking ,well Diedara attacking with his surpreme art and Tobi sitting somewhere watching. Garra , "You attack me your foolish." As his sand guarded him and kept Diedara a safe distance away.<p>

"Oh so you wanna play like that huh, Hun?"He said getting ready to do his aswome art of destruction. "Now, let's see you surive my C-2 " The dirty blonde said. Garra didn'r say anything as his sand atomatically went on defense and Diedara smirking,' Keh, hun couldn't survive that'.

"Garra !" Shouted Naruto as he ran in with his rasengan, the real Naruto moving the shocked Garra out odf the way. The huge bird made cntact however, Diedara wasn't worried because no one has ever escaped his bomb of art, but that soon went away as the smoke cleared and both bijuu's were unharmed.

"How.. This isn't possible ? Hmm. No matter looks like I can use it after all." Diedara said he gestured his partner to get to a safe place.

"Hehe , Diedara sempai will blow you all up."Tobi crackled happily.

" You know what Garra he's weird."

"I agree with you my friend."The red head mumbled back to his fellow bijuu and friend. Naruto grinned ,"Now come on let's show these losers "he exclaimed just as Sai showed up.

"Hold on dickless don't overreact."

Naruto fumed, "Why I outta -

"Naruto you can puberize him later we have an Akastuki team to take out." Yamato said coming out of his hidden spot.

"Yeah, he's right kit."

And everyone turned around to see a blue-haired pale snow-like teen wearing ninja attire stroll their way.

"Touya-ni nice of ya to come."Naruto exclaimed grinnig whiile the others looked on supsiciously not knowing who this Touya person was.

"Kurama sent me to help out although he really didn't need to I would have come on my own." He said nonchalantly.

"yousu let's do this " and the fight ensured. Diedara was trapped he was running out of options. He was covered in ice courtesy of Touya the ice-demon and as soon as the ice disappeared he was bonbaried with various attacks from Naruto and then he was engulfed in sand and once he was out of that he was caught by yamato and Sai who attacked with his own art work.

"Damn it this isn't good."He cursed to no one in particular. When his little torture session was over, Naruto cracked his knuckles meaningfully.

"Well, like all good fun times they must come to an end."

"Unfortunatey I can't allow you to do that" and everyone looked up to see the mask akastuki member.

"You idiot I told you to stay back!" Diedara yelled. Tobi ignored his partner and just as the dirty blonde was about to shout absentites again , he was knocked out.

"Ah, finally blabber mouth here has shutted up."Commented Sai as he looked on innocently. "Remind me to not talk so much in his presense."Touya remarked.

"Well, I guess I could thank you for shutting that annoying fool up for me. Now then Sasuke you all should give up on him and you juchurichi (sp) should come quietly.

"Like hell we will! And we will save Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he lunged for the shorter man who dodged his attacks flawlessly.

"Now, come on hehe... you have to do better than that." Tobi crackled as he dodged Naruto's and Sai's ( joined in) attacks efffortlessly.

" Stop playing games. Who are you?" Yamato asked as his wood surrounded Tobi, but the masked member easly disintangled himself.

"Me, your find out soon enough till then ta," Tobi said disappearing and when they turned around Diedara was gone also.

"Damn it they got away. " Naruto said angerly.

* * *

><p>Yusuke and three of his men said their farewells and headed towards western makai. "Good luck little raizen!"Enki waved at Yusuke's back. Suddenly the wind blew and Hiei with ten others were by the young lords side.<p>

"Detective...? "

"Ah, Hiei what's up?" Yusuke grinned.

"The fox has called for us and everythings fine, your majesty." Hiei drawled out.

With a sigh Yusuke turn around to face the men. "Alright you guys once we get there no killing humans got it ? Or I'll kill you myself." He said darkly.

"We will honor your wish, my lord." They said bowing.

Hiei snorted, "Don't worry Detective I'll make sure to keep an eye out. " Yusuke nodded and Hiei by his side lead the thirteen -fourteen group of demons towards the hideout.

"Oi, Kurama, Kagome!" He hollered as they reached the entrance.

"Well, hello there Yusuke, Hiei . " Kurama greeted.

" From the looks of it fox, you and your small earth arrived not to long ago."

"Um.. yes, that's true. Now come inside." Kurama said smiling.

" Haha Yusuke, Hiei its so good to see you both." Kagome exclaimed.

Hiei snorted, "You act like we were gone for a year, vixen."

This time Kagome snorted, "Well, excuse me for being a friend."

"Haha... come on guys we need to discuss more plans so let's get the introductions out the way first shall we?" Yusuke said sheepishly.

"Whatever"

"Yes, Yusuke is right let's get this over with." Kurama said smiling as he led them farther into the hideout to were everyone else was.

"Pup, Hiei..." greeted Seshomaru as he was the first to noticed their arrival.

"Oh hey Seshomaru... "Yusuke greeted back and introductions took place.

"This family is Sasuke's family. fugaku, Mikoto his parents and Itachi his older brother. " Kagome said taking the first intiative.

"We are the Uchiha clan a pleasure to meet you Yusuke -san, Hiei -san." Mikoto said bowing in respect her husband and son nodding in acknoldgement.

"Ay, the pleasures all mine. I'm Yusuke and these are some of my best men. Haiou , Maiou, And Daiou. " The young toushin said pointing to three bold headed men who bowed respectfully

"Pleasure to meet you all." They said in unison. "Alright next. " Said Kurama. Hiei grunted in acknoldgement as the ten demons somewhat akwardly introduced themselves. The Kaze-Kage and Jiraya being the last to introduce themselves.

"Good now that's over with , Kagome dear when will the mangoose and bird arrive?"Kurama asked.

" They should be back within another day no longer than that." Kagome said smiling.

Kurama nodded, "Good. Now-

"Let's send Yusuke and his men to the human world and Hiei and his men in the shadows in order to surprise our enemies ." Suggested Kien.

"That's not a bad idea , but it will have to be soon Sasuke and Tsukiko are going to neet up with Itachi's third wheel and the traitor soon . Jiraya we're sending a demonial brother with your third wheel to help out with gathering the information." Kurama siad and the sanin looked questionably at the elder fox.

"A demonial brother or brothers are the demon brothers of hell and are excellent at spying and invading areas without being noticed or found by any one. They tend to be mysterious and they should sarrive once you reach the rain country."

" Now Yusuke you and your men go to Konoha and help them out I assume you'll be staying their a while so don't leave till after the storm."

"Yeah, fine just so long ad I can kick their sorry asses. When do we leave, fox?"

"In two days time." Yusuke nodded and accepted the answer.

"Hiei you and-

"I know what I have to do fox, just move on ."

"Right," Kurama sighed. "Tomorrow we will meet up again and discussed the rest of the plan. Dismissed."

"I sure hope you know what you'll doing, fox"Sesshomaru said as he gracefully left the room.

"Don't worry this finishes up and will conclude our final stages of tis half - hazard plan."

"Dear, we will get though this." Kagome said walking up behind him and embracing her mate who relaxed in her hold. Kurama gently turned Kagome around and faced his mate smiling lovingly.

"Your absolutely right." He said lowing himself and leaning closer. The kiss was soft and swwet.

"Haha, not here in this hideout I wanna do this in my home." Kagome said laughing full-heartly after they pulled away from the kiss.

Kurama "Yes, and I agree , but once I have you begging there's no stopping," He said his smile still on his face.

"Perverted, fox." Kagome mumbled as she smack her mate on the shoulder lightly and in response the pervted fox just chuckled.

" Come on let's go and join every one down in the square." He said as he took his mate's hand and led her towards the 'fun' area were everyone was either chilling or hanging out not worrying about their enemies or whatever.

* * *

><p>The battle was one sided as Kanzou was the winner and Chushun lost his life and now the duo were heading towards the village were they could get a good sum of money for the ex-quardian's head.<p>

"Hehe , we did pretty good." Kanzou crackled mirthlessly.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go." Kanzou chuckled darkly as he followed his partner who was agitated.

" Wish we were fighting the Kyuubi or the one-tailed,"Hydan sighed as they walked farther to get to the secluded village.

Asuma, Shikamaru and two other ninja 's just made to the village that Hydan and his partner just destroyed.

"What happen here?"Asuma asked and the monk told him the grave news. Asuma angered went after the roge-ninja alone , but unfortunately Shikamaru followed.

"Oh looks like we got company. Kanzou let me fight them ." The wire-like ninja shrugged and with his prize sat down a good distance away only interferring when he was needed.

The battle was short and downright sour, Asuma faell into Hydan's trap and the man was slowly dieing. Hydan said a quick prayer and walked back up towards his partner who was now walking ahead .

"Asuma .. Asu-

"Hehe, don't cry Shikaramau*cough*... "Look after Kurenai and the baby for me. " He said as he took out his cigaraette and lighter and handed to thr teen who was griefing.

" Hehe... " the elder said with a smile and he was no more. Shikamaru ran back to his team and onluy with his teacher's last will did he not go after them and avenge his death.' I will avenge sensei's death' he thought as they headed back towards Konoha.

* * *

><p>Yusuke and his men quickly jumped through the portal and was gone. "Everyone get into postion ."Kurama ordered solemly as he went back inside toward the meeting room, the others following. Mangoose and bird appeared and Kagome took the camera's. Placing them inside the video conpartment.<p>

Everyone watched as ally lost their life in an honorary battle. "Yusuke make it in time that boy will need some kind of confort. "Kurama said .

The screen showed another battle of Naruto and gang along with Touya defeating the Akastuki members and they two were headind towards Konha. Jiraya's clone met up with the Demonial brothers and he fought the suppose akastuki leader. The demonial brothers getting all the information needed.

There was more to the video and one showed of Tsukiko's battle with Karsasu and the crow losing his life in the most terrifying manner known to any demon or man and would never wish it on any one. Then it showed Sasuke and she along with Gin, blue and the team heading to were ever just traveling the land in search of Itachi's third wheel and inu-baka.

Another the final set showed of some of what the enemy was planing , but then suddenly the disk went black.

"Damn it that old fool was expecting us to do something like this." Hiei growled.

"No it was that Zestu guy he got rid of the rest of the evidence, Madara was with Diedara."Kurama answered , but his answer wasn't convincing in the least.

"Let's just hope your right, Kurama."

"Mangoose, bird!"Kagome yelled and the animals popped up. " Keep an eye in Hydan and Kanzou their sure to run into Naruto and his friends soon and keep an eye in that Kabuto kid he's planning something. " With a pop they were gone .

"I'll be back soon ,"Hiei said and he was gone.

"Looks like we will have to act soon if the plan doesn't go as plan,"Kagome said solemly to her mate who noddded in agreement.

"I'm going to the human world to your old towns . You two Soa, and Noah come with I could use your help."Sessshomaru ordered and they knowing Sesshomaru's cruelity was worse than any other demon lord they followed obiently.

" Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

hope you enjoy! I got to stop with the cliff hangers.

Heads up- this is not the same Tsukiyomi mentioned in Naruto being used, this is similiar to amaterasu .

**Chinastu-a thousand summers- a combination of fire and lightingwith the fire being a blazing heated oven and the lighting surrounding it swirling as it circles around the flame**

**Tsukigan- moon eye is a blue -clear eye with a pentagon shape and has five stars that each are a different color each star has a different function. The first star being an orange -respresnts harmony, second star which is clear blue represents calmness , genjustus, third and fourth stars are red/dark green-lighting and copies attacks and repells them, the five star which is a purple sends the opponent into a different demension and puts an opponent in a hypnoisis and the last lets a person see 360 degree which has no color. Combined together the stars make up a rainbow color changing the eyes and creating the** **heaven's moon eye which has yet to be seen.**

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story which is slowl(very slowly) being redited. **

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	17. Valentine Day special for y'all

Diclaimer: I own knowning!

Happy Valentine's day people!

2/14/12

this is just a special, nothing more !

So without farther ado enjoy...

* * *

><p>Sasuke was thinking as he glance at his mate, Tsukiko. He and the team were currently residing in a local village. Sasuke turned to his team ," Go do whatever you want just don't disturb me and my family. GO!"<p>

And with that order a grinning Suigestu, an ever silent Juugo and a sulking, glaring Karin left the Minamino -Uchiha family alone.

"Tsukiko why don't you go look around the shops." Sasuke suggested to his mate who looked skeptical, but agreed anyway. Maybe I'll find something , for the both of us.' She thought as she turned to walk away. "Gin go with your mother. I have a surprise for her and I need you to keep her busy." Gin nodded and happily followed his mother through the crowd.

' Now to set up the plan.'Sasuke thoughtas he went to find somewhere to set up his plans.

_Meanwhile..._

Kagome was sitting in the garden near the small lake as she kicked her feet playfully. 'Wonder what the guys are up to. Especially , Kurama he's been shooting me away all day . Damn perverted fox .' She thought fondly as she let herself relax.

Kurama on the other hand was with Yusuke and Hiei. "Tell, me fox why am I helping with this plan ?"

"Aw, shut-it, Hiei ." Yusuke said before adding."I think its sweet in a sort of girlly romantic way you know how girls get all happy and..."he grinned stupidly. " They let us have them with no complaints what so ever."

Hiei snorted. " Only you detective only you. " Kurama smiled thoughout there exchange.

" Well, then I thank you both" and with that they got started.

_Later that night ..._

Suigestu and the others just walked in the inn , when Sasuke was talking to a cook . "That is appreciated ."

"Very, well sir I'll have it ready by seven ."

Sasuke turned to his team , "Go find somewhere else to be not here . Oh and Suigestu bring Tsukiko here at seven. Juugo keep Gin busy. Karin stay far, far away."

Suigestu grinned and with a knowingly said,"Come on guys let's go."

"Karin leave." Sasuke hissed out to the girl that was asking for a death wish. Karin frighten scurried out the inn and ran after the others.

Seven oclock came by fast and Tsukiko was led to the dark-lidded inn. "Sasuke ? Anyone? Hello?"

" Over here, Tsukiko." Tsukiko followed the voice of her mate and walked deeper into the inn. When she met , Sasuke the scenerary reminded her of their first date. "Sa...suke"

Sasuke got up from his chair and pulled the chair across form him before walking over to his mate. " Come join me."He said grabbing her hand and guiding her to the luxusious table with their favorite foods and red-whine.

Tsukiko was speechless as she sat there. Classical music started to play as Sasuk e just stared at the girl across from him as he started to eat. Tsukiko followed him as she would not be able to retreat from his gaze if she didn't.

The food and music were wonderful and it made the night all the more special. Sasuke got up and bend , outstreching o ne hand while looking at his mate in the eye. "Tsukiko may I have this dance?"

Tsukiko smiled lovingly and nodded. She took his hand , stood and followed as he led her to the floor. Twist and Twirls as the music played and finally a slow song. They danced and danced till , Sasuke led her once again to an unknow place. They traveled though the halls till they stopped in front of a room. Opening the door the room was lit with candles , the bed was covered in roses that matched the flower bud in Tsukiko's hair.

Sasuke looked at his mate with complete and other love. "I am enjoying our night , Sasuke , but I think that the last we will enjoy more." Tsukiko said lovingly. Sasuke watched as she walked purposely slow towards the bed and turned arounded slowly as well.

He groaned in agitation. She was teasing him without mercy. ' Damn does she even know?' he thought as he watched his mate and his lower region was trobbing painfully and the kitsune knew it.

Tsukiko was spuured on the bed waiting for Sasuke to move and watched with pure satisfaction as he torn his clothes off not caring if he needed new ones. With a predatoral growl he leaped and landed on top and captured his mates lips.

" You think you enjoyed the night, but I'll make it seem like this will have no comparison," Sasuke said huskily as he captured her lips once more before showing her just what he meant.

_With Kurama and Kagome. Later that night..._

Kurama was waiting for his mate to come and join him in this wonderful night. The door to the room creeped open and in walked a surprise /speechless, Kagome.

The decor was in silvers , and in many of Kagome's favorite colors. "Ku...ra..."

"Shh..." Kurama said with a finger on her lips and the woman blushed lightly suddenly feeling shy. Kurama took her hand and headed towards the table that had all her favorites and whine. As they ate in silence, lilacs and other flowers were suddenly thrown from above and music started to play from all around.

Kagome whose guard was down didn't know who was doing the deeds, but didn't care while as Kurama knew. The songs started to slow down and, Kurama ever being the gentlemen , stood.

"Kagome care to dance?" Kagome looked estatic and gladly accepted the hand offered to her and with that they were dancing the night away. A bright light was apon them both as they danced and the moon was full. Looking in eachother eyes , they both leaned foward and their lips met.

Kurama not breaking the kiss picked up, Kagome and walked towards the closest room which had exactly what he wanted. Landing on the bed , they were met with roses and lilacs as the flowers flew in the air. Clothes discorted as Kurama chuckled and took her swollen lips once more.

" I promise you'll never forget this night,"he said smiling as he spoke huskly in her ear before biting it before showing , Kagome just how much she would never forget the special night.

Else where Mikoto and Fugaku were also enjoying the special night that only lovers could. However, one pair wasn't so lucky because of the idiocy of the male lover and so , Kikyo didn't enjoyed her supposed special night and blamed it on a certain miko. Sakura went out with Lee to the movies and a special outing with Sakura flowers surrounding the clearing and she too enjoyed a special night. Ino went out with Shikamaru and the lazy- chunin was rewarded. Hinata and Naruto who arrived in the village only for this occasion along with Jiraya also had a wonderful special night with their lovers which , Tsunade agreed that Valentine's day will always be her favorite day out the whole entire year. So with that the boy's lovers didn't just recieve just chocolates and caramels they got much, much more.

_END_

* * *

><p>Hope you'd enjoyed this special! Next chapter will be here soon!<p>

JA


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot and story -all series goes to it's respective athour's

Sorry guys for the late update, but here is chapter 16!

* * *

><p>Sasuke and his family and annoying teammates traveled for two days before taking a break. "So, we're we headed, boss?" Sasuke didn't answer as he gazed oout towards the scenery with his mate and son.<p>

"The battle will happen soon . No one interfers," They nodded and turned towards the small cave that they stopped to rest by. Karin complained about sleeping in the cave saying something about unwanted creeps in there, Juugo remained silent while Sugestu picked and teased , Karin who retaliated. Sasuke ordered them to sleep while led his family farther into the cave.

"That bitch . It should be me with Sasuke-kun."

Suigestu shook his head. Karin the annoying banshee who was fun to pick on was clearly in denial. Couldn't she see that, boss didn't love her? Couldn't she see how he glances at Tsukiko-chan and looks at his son with pride? It was time somebody told the harpy off before she gets killed faster than what the Uchiha had originally planned.

"Oi, bitch let me explain to you as nicely as I can." Suigestu said recieving a glare from the dark red-head and before she could protest Suigestu spoke emphazing every word.

" Sasuke loves Tsukiko-chan and his son. Not. Some. Craze-fang-girl. That. Lust. After. Him. "

Karin snorted unlady like. " Yea he's only playing her soon he will see that I'm the right choice." she said flipping her hair behind her. Suigestu sighed and looked towards the ever silent Juugo and sighed in defeat. ' So much for his help.'

As if his prayer's we're answered, "In your dreams tomatoe- top. " All three turned towards the voice and looked somewhat shocked. Standing ther was none other than Gin Hibari-Uchiha, adopted son to Sasuke Uchiha and Tsukiko Minamino.

"What you say you damn brat." Karin growled readying to put the boy in his place.

Gin scoffed. " I don't repeat myself tomatoe -top." Suigestu put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, Karin looked ready to kill again, and Juugo he was unresponsive.

Gin smirked, " Plus my mom looks a thousand times better than you'll ever be so stop dreaming." Gin stood there smirking as if he found the scene amusing, which it was. Suigestu looked ready to burst with laughter, Juugo loooked speechless somewhat, and Karin she was fuming and being held by some vines that appeared from the ground.

"What? What is this?" She yelled out as the vines crept around her. " Shut-up." A cold voice that putted the thundra to shame spoke. Karin movements stilled.

" I leave for patrol and this is what I find. You speaking of nonsense about what will never be. Karin be lucky I don't kill you now. "Sasuke hissed out before adressing his son. "Gin go back to your mother. "

Gin smirked even as he walked down the cave towards the main den. Once he left Sasuke turned his sharigan blazing eyes on a frozen, Karin who looked like she just landed into hell. Sasuke looked at both Suigestu and Juugo who wisely stepped back.

"I had it with your stupidity." The Uchiha said as he unsheathed his sword having lighting surround it. With lighting speed he inpaled the sword into Karin's shoulder. She screamed as the electricty trippled and she was being electracuted . He pulled out the sword, swung it once or twice and resheathed his sword. The vines release and Karin burned and bleeding felll to the ground with a thud.

Sasuke spoke like posion venom. " Donot heal her under any curcumstances. If she's lucky Tsukiko will have a heart and revive her. Now get some sleep" and with that said the Uchiha walked away as if nothing occured.

Suigestu glanced at the bruised -bleeding chakra sensor and shook his head. "She placed this on herself if only she heed my words. "

"Night Juugo." Juugo didn't responde , not felling an ounce of sorrow for the dark-red-head . There's one thing he did agree on though , Karin brought the punishment on herself.

Two days passed and Tsukiko with some pity, "I'll revive you _you pathetic human_, but don't get any ideas or it will be your last." With that said she gave3 Karin back her life and they headed off towards the Uchiha safe house. Along the way they met up with Konoha's group. Suigestu, Karin and Juugo fought them while Tsukiko and Gin waited far away on some cliff as the battle of the Uchiha clan was taking place.

With Sasuke..

" You still don't have the eyes, little brother."

" Doesn't matter. Your death will befall you today." Sasuke replied colder than the thundra as he and the elder Uchiha eschanged a few more words before the Genjustu battle began. As the battle comense a dark black and white figure appeared in the shadows undetected by the brothers.

"Hehe, so this is a Uchiha battle, aye?" He said with a wicked smile. Minutes that felt like an eternity as the heart-wretched battle continued, Sasuke transfromed as he let the curse seal take over. He fought and Itachi took out a sword as his Sharingang blaxzed qith the Amaterasu blazing with life on his younger brothers shoulder. Orochimaru out of a desperate attempt to free being annihilated by the flames came out as a snake ready to strike Itachi as he crackled up.

Itachi wasted no time in annilating the snake bastard completely from Sasuke's being then building as well as surroundings were gone and they were the only tow present with Zestu hidden well in the shadows. Itachi walked bloodied and limpied towards a wide eyed , frighten Sasuke. Thinking he now has all the result Zestu left from the scene to report back to his partners.

Sasauke's frighten demeanor disappeared and a smirk appeared on his features just as the clone appeared one step from him it poffed away. ' Well now mission accomplished.' He thought as he headed back towards his family and team. He didn't have to wait long and within seconds he was squeeze by two very happy Uchiha's.

"You did, Daddy!"

"Congratulations, Suke!" He hugged them back with a smile.

"So we're we go from here?"Suigestu asked. Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily befor opening and he spoke.

"The misssion is complete. You guys can do what ever you want. I'm heading back to Konoha with my family."

sighs, "no way man I find that hard to believe soo.."Suigestu said with a wide grin.

"You guys staying with?" Tsukiko finished smiling at the three. Karin snorted, Juugo nodded in silence and Suigestu remained grinning. With that they headed off.

In a hidden hideout a certain Uchiha wasn't happy. "NO! damn it my plans we're ruined!" He bellowed as the events played in his head. All of the Akstuki members were dead, Sasuke was unreachable , and nothing just didn't seem to be going well. You see his famous moon plan to take over the world was going down in a slow, painfull way.

"Damn it all!" Just then Zestu came in the room informing him off the news. He grinned.

"Well let's go and retrieve him then." As he went back to the spot Zestu was at earlier. His anger boiled to the point it would explode in an instant.

"What happened? Where is he?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke met up with the rest of his family and introduced his followers. With sastified smirks Kagome and Kurama along with a gleeful Sesshomaru who returned from his trip and Hiei followed Sasuke throw the portal that Yusuke happily conquered up.<p>

"Hehe , those bitches got what they deserved." Yusuke laughed gleefully as he was the last to follow.

Inuyasha and Kikyo as well as Naraku were not happy. The Akastuki members were destroyed. Orochimaru was no longer in this plane, and their men as well as Karasu were DEAD! How in the hell did this happen?

When they reached Konoha it was in ruins and everyone was repairing or helping some one else.

"What happened here?"Jiraya asked as he looked frantically for Tsunade. Sakura ran up to them and greeted them.

She answered with a sad expression. "Tsunade-sensei is in a comatose state and Naruto-kun is injured really badly from fighting pain. " Without any more to say she ran back to help the needed.

"Well then let's help out shall we? " Mikoto suggested smiling.

Tsukiko shook her head. "No mother-in -law there's a few more things we'll need to do. However; for one we need Donzo to fesssen up and -

"That's not a problem with your kage currently in a comatose state there will be a meeting with each village to determine who will be her sucessor."A cool voice answered and every one turned to see Garra and his sibling's.

"Ay, yes then all the more reason to complete the final mission in one go, right father?"

Kurama smiled , "Yes, it is. Why don't we rile Inu-baka and the rest of the enemies with Donzo's party."

Sesshomaru smirked crackling his claws,"Going on the sneaky side, fox. "

"Hell yea ! Let's do it!" Yusuke exclaimed. Hiei smirked. "Allow me to presuade them, fox I'll be back"and he was gone before they could react.

"Well, then it shouldn't be long now. The final battle is apon us. "Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes, but there's one thing we should do to protect this village from any farther -

"No, Kien there is a war going on and what we found out Madara Uchiha will be in this war so we kill Donzo and lure in Inu-baka and his little mutts." Kurama said as he also told this to Hiei through their mind link.

Just then Hiei returned with a please look. "The idiots fell far it."

"Good" and with that the tentai-gang and their family and friends went to help the village. Garra went back to Suna and conjured a meeting to the place with the other kages of the nation.

* * *

><p><strong>" An some things to know**!

hope you enjoy! I got to stop with the cliff hangers.

Everything is in previous chapter , all will most likey be use in the final battle .

**Guys seriously I almost forgot about Gin, Blue and the allies good thing I'm editing my first book/story which is slowl(very slowly) being redited. **

What will happen next? Well you want to find out stay tune for the next chapter till next time on **UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2!**

**Ja ne**


	19. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this plot and story -all series goes to it's respective athour's

Sorry guys for the late update, but here is the last chapter!

* * *

><p>"Well let's go and retrieve him then." As he went back to the spot Zestu was at earlier. His anger boiled to the point it would explode in an instant.<p>

"What happened? Where is he?"

Madara was pissed no he was furious. as soon as he got to one of his hideouts he was greeted by Kabuto who was looking more like the snake-sannin everday.

"Greetings . How about we work together to achieve the common goal?"

"What do you want in return/"

"Ah, simply part of the world ."Kabuto smiled .

"That can be arranged . Let's go we have nations to destroy." Madara said outstreching his hand for the snake-nn to take. Soon they were at the kager summit.

The kages of each and every nation waere having a meeting.

"I refuse to give them the nine-tailed juchuriki (sp) and the eieght-tails."

"I agree Naruto and the hachibi are precious people and we will annihilate them if they try."Garra said commandingly.

"Yes, we-

"We will then have a problem then. You see I have a plan to accomplish."Every one stopped and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Madara."

"Umm.. It seems you remember me old fool I'm flattered. However; if you do not cooperate then within a week the war will take place."

"What is your goal? " bellowed the mizukage.

" Why I'm glad you asked."He said gleeefuly. "You see with the tsuki no me and the powers of the bijuu world domination is right under my fingertips."

"We will not give you neither of them. This is war."Declared Garra as everyone present agreed with him.

"Very well."Madara said as a vortex appeared and he disappeared.

"We prepare NOW!" the short old kage declared and everyone went their seperate ways to prepare for the battle.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and his family and goons just arrived in Konoha.<p>

"Sasuke I sense , Donzo . He's leaving now ." Stated Karin.

"Good let's go."Sasuke ordered in a monotone. Soon he and the others weere standing in a branch not to far away from the maniacic-politic as he was traveling with an escort.

They attacked.

Donzo sensing the attack placed the escort in front of him then threw him on the ground as he looked up in the trees.

Sasuke , Karin, Suigestu and Juugo dropped down and landed soundlessly on the ground.

"Juugo take his left, Karin his right ,"Sasuke ordered as he attacked head in and the other two followed.

They were sent flying. Suigestu atttacked from behind, but he too was sent flying. The only one standing was Sasuke. (**battle happens the same as in shippuden ). **

Karin went up in front of Donzo and was killed with him . Tsukiko and Gin appeared and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke he's gone and now we have the elders to kill. The rest of the village aren't pur enemies." Tsukiko said as she squeeze tighter. Sasuke breath in and out before reasuring them that he was find and that his hatred was whining down.

* * *

><p>Three days passed by quickly and the week as well . Konoha and it's border were surrounded by allies and friends as Tsunade who woke up perfectly fine along with the other kages commanded their troops and putted them in mix groups with a captain and needed equipment.<p>

Kagome , Sesshomaru and the others we're each in a group with Ysuke and his team near the fox district.

Enemies cries could be heard as they marched into battle.

"WE FIGHT TO PROTECT OUR COMRADES. ATTACK AND FIGHT WITH HONOR!"

With that cry many warriors were comense in battle .

"Inuyasha ." Hissed Kagome as she ran to fight the disgusting hanyou.

"Naraku."Sesshomaru hissed as he lunged forward. The other taking on their goons. Suigestu was with Kakashi's group as Kabuto seeing some of their men gone used the forbidden justu and brought back the dead.

"I'll take Zabuza-sama , scarecrow."Suigestu said.

"No we fight them together."

The water nin sighed,'Fine."

"No we will fight ourselves."The real Zabuza said.

The so -say revived Zabuza , chuckled mirthlessly. "Fine with me . Let's see whose the better one."

With that said the two were under the enmeies control and attacked.

"Keh, I always knew I was good." Zabuza said cheerfully.

"Zabuza-sama focus."Haku comented as he fought with himself.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in a similiar situation as well as Sesshomaru.<p>

"Father." He growled.

"Son." Taishou greeted. Their greeting just as the others were short. and the battle comense. Naraku was put of the side like a rag doll however, he took it as a good sign and disappeared only to reappear next to Yusuke and his men.

"Well we never met , but you'll be joining your messed up little group."Yusuke said getting into a stance ready for battle. He and his men battled the soider as he was forced into his demon lord form.

"Ay, yomi a little help here ."

"Why certainly Yusuke."Yomi said he too got ready for battle.

The battle ranged on for days as they fought against eachother.

"_Bitch I'll kill you_** !"** Kikyo screamed as inuyasha was laying dead on the group . Kikyo lunged and sadly Kagome with heryukinoko ended Kikyo's life.

Sasuke defeated the enemies with his lighting blade as he moved on to the next one. "Pathetic." He spat.

Tsukiko incentagrated her enemies left and right as they fell victim to her tsukiyomi.

Madara looked extremely unhappy as his plans and the war was not going as plan and down the hill.

Everyone waited as he used the last dirties trick in the book. Just then Naruto with a new look and killer bee appeared on the scene.

"Hehe, sorry we're late."

Kakashi eyed smile, "No you haven't miss a thing."

All went still and the enemeies were defeated stimutaneously and all that were left were Madara and the nine-tail and hachibi.

"I'll DEFEAT YOU AND GO HOME!" Naruto shouted as he attacked.

Five days of battle, five days of endless battle. Madara was still there and the battle currently wasn't over.

Tsukiko with her tsuki-gan attacked with all she had. Sasuke with his mangekyou sharingan attacked, Naruto following.

"This Ends!" The battle was now over and Naruto finished it off with his signature rasengan.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilouge<strong>

Months passed after the battle and everthing was back to normal . Seshomaru and Rin convinced Kurama's family to move close to his lands . Tsunade and Jiraya got married and were expecting. With the elsers dead and Naruto in hokage training everyone in the village finally accepted him after so long and he was also getting married soon. His bride-to be was Hinata Hyuuga and her father accepted her as tthe head of house which he was a part of as well as the last of the Namikaze clan which he took after his ignaguration. Shikaramu , Sasuke who was expecting twins with , Tsukiko got married the day he was amitted as anbu and council member. He was trilled that his long time friend trusted him so much and happily accepted.

Sakura got married to Lee sometime after her two teammates and was expecting two more after just having her first. Itachi got married to a woamn that oddly looked like , Kagome except she had coal eyes and they lived in the second house across form the main house were , Sasuke and his family stayed in the first home that was across from the main manor. He refused to be head of house and gave that job to his little brother who aslo declined saying that he was content just the way things were.

Gin, Shippou and Rin stayed in touch and would always trsvek long distsnces in order to see their fsamilies. Mikoto and Fugaku stepped down and lived stayed in the Uchiha manor remained as the heads of the Uchiha district and loved their new family. Zabuza and Haku were amitted to jonins and stayed by Naruto's side and helped the village if needed, staying in an apartment.

Yusuke married Keiko , Kuwabara with a death treat form Hiei , boldly got his sister pregrant and stood up to the fire-apariton and married her. As much as Hiei wanted to oblierate the fool , he couldn't and all he could give was treats which left him on the deep in with his sister, Yukina.

That left the other tachi in sniggers and had them laughing for a couple of days in which Hiei with some difficultity managed to restrin them. Kurama and Kagome stayed in the fox district and happily were awaiting for their second child. They establishe the small district and gladly allowed outsiders that were traveling to the village and wanted to rest for the night in . Ever now and then they would go back and visit the graves in Japan and pay their respects. Their kids would come and visit and Kien who refused to get married or settle down stayed with them as he thought he owe them that much for all their help.

Yes, everything was going smoothly and the plan was a huge sucess even with all the craze up adventures that went along the way.

"So , dear think we will ever get another plan like the one you came up with?" Kagome asked as she layed in the bed with her mate.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her petite form, pulling her closer and replied with a myschevious tone.

" We're a new adventure ends a new one will eventually start."

Kagome smiled and snuggled closer, "well with this little one you aren't wrong about that."

"I'm never wrong ."Kurama said as he rub circles on her stomach. "Just always am prepared for mistakes to come."

"Cheeky perverted fox."

"Yes, but I'm your cheeky perverted fox." He said smiling as he flipped and landed on top of , Kagome stilling her lips in a kiss.

Kagome smiled lovingly as they pulled away , kissing once more slowly and teasingly . before stating.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

**End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed<strong>! **Everything that you want to know is in previous chapters! **

**thanks to all who read this tory and stayed with it to the end! And thanks for the reviews , loved them all and you know you you are! **

**UNTILTED FOR NOW PART 2! **

**umtill another comes, **

**Ja ne**


End file.
